Personnne n'a jamais dit que ce serait facile
by JosyEvans
Summary: Une fois Voldemort vaincu, le monde sorcier tourne le dos à Harry. La quasi-totalité de ses amis et sa famille disparue, il emmène Teddy bébé et quitte le monde sorcier pour de bon... Ceci est une Traduction de Nobody Sait it Would be Easy. COMPLET.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:****J****e ne possède pas de Harry Potter ni Stargate SG-1. Ni l'auteur ni moi-même ne tiront aucun profit de ces histoires. L'histoire originale appartient à I-am-a-slash-addict, je ne fais que traduire cette histoire parce que je pense qu'elle mérite d'être connue. (l'auteur m'a donné son accord)**

**Rating****: T pour l'instant, mais il passera à M**

**Pairing****: Jack / Harry**

**A / N****: C'est slash alors je vous mets en garde!**

**Il s'agit évidemment d'une histoire de l'Univers Alternatif pour les deux séries.**

**Pour Harry Potter, ce qui suit correspond jusqu'au cinquième livre puis devient l'UA à partir de la sixième année et plus. Il n'y a pas d'Horcruxes, Dumbledore n'est pas mort dans le sixième livre, il n'y a jamais eu de Harry / Ginny (parce que même si l'auteur aime Ginny, elle ne l'aime pas avec Harry.) Harry a vaincu Voldemort à la fin de la septième année, il y a eu de nombreux morts et peu ont survécu. Cette histoire commence un an après la fin de la guerre, Harry a dix-neuf (l'auteur ignorant l'âge exact de Jack, elle l'a imaginé aux environs de la quarantaine.) Ainsi, l'auteur a déplacé la ligne du temps d'environ deux ans afin de correspondre avec Stargate SG-1.**

**Pour Stargate SG-1, ce qui suit, correspond au scénario à l'exception du couple Jack / Sam. Cela a lieu au début de la quatrième saison, après des petites victoires et bien sûr l'UA se fait à partir de là.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**C'était vraiment drôle… que le moment où Voldemort fut finalement défait soit également le moment où l'attachement d'Harry au monde sorcier ait commencé à se distendre. Et, après tant d'années de combat, lors de la première et deuxième guerre, après tellement de mort et de destruction, que cette chose si inoffensive que le triomphe d'Harry contre Voldemort soit vu comme quelque chose de mauvais et dangereux.**

**Pendant un certain temps, après que les combattants de la bataille finale ne soient trouvés à célébrer dans les rues, le brouillard de la douleur et du désespoir s'évapora des cœurs et des esprits du monde des sorciers. La longue attente pour la paix était enfin venue et, avec elle, normalement la fin des préjugés et de la cruauté qui avait déclenché tout cela. Cependant, l'effet escompté n'était jamais venu, beaucoup de sorcières et de sorciers vivaient encore dans la peur des choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, leur esprit rempli de vieilles croyances de la pureté du sang et de leur supériorité sur les autres. Les hommes au pouvoir avaient vu en la peur du peuple, un moyen de gagner plus de puissance en attaquant les faibles et les pauvres, incitant à la panique et à la haine des créatures supposées mauvaises et, ceux qui étaient perçu comme une menace pour les sorcières et les sorciers nobles ou comme le prochain seigneur des Ténèbres.. Les Gobelins, les Elfes, les centaures se virent être considèrent comme inférieurs aux sorciers, ils reçurent moins de droits que les lois déjà en vigueur, les nouvelles leurs interdisant maintenant d'avoir des enfants, de se marier, de posséder des terres, etc… Les vampires, les loups-garous, les Veelas… ceux vu comme dangereux et sombres, furent arrêtés, jetés dans des cages, d'être oubliés ou pire, furent tués durant la capture. **

**Ce fut durant cette période qu'Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, fit part de son point de vue. Il refusait les préjugés sans fondement, la peur des créatures magiques, considérées comme « sombre ». Il s'en prit au Ministre Scrimgeour et son ministère, faisant ainsi connaître son mécontentement. Le ministre, dans sa tentative de ramener le public en sa faveur, demanda publiquement pourquoi Harry protégeait les créatures des ténèbres, après avoir mis en déroute le mal, d'autant qu'il était le symbole de la lumière, alors pourquoi défendait-il ceux qui étaient une menace pour la sécurité publique ? Il s'interrogea sur la véritable loyauté d'Harry et planta la graine du doute dans l'esprit du peuple. **

**Bientôt des articles parurent dans les journaux, mettant en doute le rôle d'Harry dans la défaite de Voldemort. L'avait-il déchu pour n'avoir plus personne sur son chemin, pour qu'il devienne le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qu'était-il arrivé lorsqu'Harry vaincu Voldemort ? Des rumeurs selon lesquelles, Harry avait absorbé une partie de la magie de Voldemorts étaient-elles vraies ? Ils se demandèrent alors pourquoi, il lui avait fallu aussi longtemps pour défaire Celui-dont-on-ne-doit pas prononcer Ont été les rumeurs de Harry absorbant une partie de la vraie magie de Voldemort? Ils ont demandé pourquoi il lui a fallu si longtemps pour vaincre Celui-qui-doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom... Etait-ce pour que la majorité des sorciers et sorcières du clan lumineux tombe avant qu'il n'ait entreprit le combat ? Etait-ce pour supprimer tous les obstacles sur le chemin pour régner ? **

**Durant, la bataille finale, beaucoup périrent... Dumbledore, Remus et Tonks, Hermione, la plupart des Weasley à l'exception de Ginny et d'Arthur, Hagrid, Snape, Fol'œil, Neville, Kinglsey... Pendant, des semaines suivantes, des funérailles eurent lieu tous les jours, le tiers des élèves de Pouillard pendant des semaines après, les funérailles ont eu lieu tous les jours, la mort d'un tiers des élèves à Poudlard assurèrent ces cérémonies. La bataille, comme prévue, avait eu lieu sur les terres de Poudlard à la fin de la septième année d'Harry. Cela avait duré douze heures jusqu'à la lumière du petit matin. Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, le décompte des morts qui suivi, paralysa Harry alors que la douleur le rattrapa. Presque toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait étaient mortes cette nuit-là. **

**Le seul rayon de lumière dans le sombre monde d'Harry fut Teddy, son filleul. Dans un geste qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu, Remus et Tonks lui avaient laissé la garde de Teddy, s'il survivait à la guerre. Remus n'avait pas de famille et le père de Tonks était mort dans la guerre et sa mère s'estimait trop âgé pour s'occuper d'un aussi jeune enfant. Plus encore, la foi qu'ils avaient placée en lui pour élever Teddy, apaisa son cœur troublé et le maintint fort pendant les mois suivants la bataille. **

**Cependant, le temps passa et l'état du monde empira, Harry se rendit alors compte que Teddy et lui ne seraient plus jamais en sécurité dans le monde dans lequel, il vivait jusqu'alors. Harry était bien évidemment considéré comme le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Teddy, bien qu'il ne soit pas né avec le virus de lycanthropie, il était vu comme une créature des ténèbres, simplement parce qu'il était le fils d'un loup-garou. Il était clair que dès que le Ministère viendrait pour eux, seul Harry pourrait les garder en sécurité. Et ce fut ainsi, qu'Harry commença à prendre des dispositions pour leur départ définitif du monde sorcier. **

**Aussi discrètement que possible, Harry créa des identités pour les moldus, et ouvrit des comptes et transféra l'argent de Gringotts pour leur permettre de vivre. Il acheta une maison aussi loin que possible de la Grande-Bretagne, à Colorado Springs, au Colorado, aux Etats-Unis et avec l'aide de Dobby il la remplit de meubles, d'appareils ménagers, des joueurs, des vêtements… tout ce dont ils auraient besoin s'ils devaient s'enfuir. Avec la fortune des Potter et des Blacks, il avait plus d'argent qu'il n'en n'aurait jamais besoin, et après avoir pris une somme suffisante pour survivre, il donna le reste aux seuls membres survivants de sa famille ! Arthur et Ginny Weasley. Il savait que cela n'effacerait jamais la douleur ni ne ramenerait ceux qu'ils avaient perdu, mais il pouvait au moins leur rendre la vie un peu plus facile. **

**Puis, comme si le destin avait attendu assez longtemps pour qu'Harry puisse se préparer à ce qui allait suivre, un article paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier, rompant définitivement le lien entre Harry et ce monde. **

**

* * *

**

_Harry Potter, vainqueur de « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, doit être arrêté pour soupçon de trahison et utilisation de magie noire. _

_Aujourd'hui, après de longues délibérations, le ministre en accord avec le Magenmagot, a établi un mandat d'arrêt contre Harry James Potter. Potter est soupçonné depuis un certain temps, d'être le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Beaucoup, y compris le ministre Scrimgeour, l'ont appelé à répondre aux questions concernant le temps qu'il avait mis pour combattre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas prononcé-le-nom._

_Après des années de rumeurs murmurant un comportement fou, une quête d'attention, de tendance sombre et mauvaise, et plus particulièrement la suspicion d'avoir assassiner son camarade d'école Cédric Diggory, lors de sa quatrième année. _

_« Il y a eu beaucoup d'incidents passés sous silence par mon prédécesseur ou par feu Albus Dumbledore. Depuis de nombreuses années, j'ai suivi de près Monsieur Potter et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas du tout ce qu'il prétendait être. Depuis, la défaite de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom par le Ministère grâce à l'aide de l'Ordre du Phénix et de Monsieur Potter, nous nous sommes efforcés de sécuriser la société en éliminant les créatures dangereuses et les sorciers maléfiques qui affligeaient notre monde. Cependant, pour le moment, tous n'ont pas disparus, puisqu'à ce jour, demeure le plus probable dangereux sorcier noir, Harry James Potter._

_Si nous voulons mettre en place un nouveau monde pacifique sorcier, nous devons éliminer toutes les menaces qui pèsent sur ce monde ! »__**déclara le Ministre Scrimgeour**_**.**

_**Le public a été très loquace sur le tard, et le Ministère a finalement pris la mesure. La Gazette et moi-même les félicitons d'avoir pris en main la situation, et de faire face à celui que beaucoup considèrent comme le plus puissant sorcier depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Une fois la lecture de l'article finie, Harry s'accorda seulement quelques minutes pour rassembler ses affaires. **

**Quand il eut fini, et que tout était fixé pour leur déménagement, il envoya trois hiboux, chacun avec une lettre. Il prit Teddy dans ses bras, Hedwige dans sa cage et son ancienne malle d'école avec ses biens les plus précieux. Avec un dernier regard sur la maison qui lui avait créé tant de souvenirs, à la fois heureux et triste, il quitta le Square Grimmauld pour la dernière fois.**

**

* * *

**

_ À M. Weasley et Ginny, _

_Je sais que c'est une façon horrible de dire au revoir, mais je ne voulais pas rien laisser au hasard, le Ministère en aura sans aucun doute contre moi et Teddy d'ici quelques jours. Comme vous le savez, l'année dernière a été difficile, pour tout le monde. Je croyais vraiment que dans la victoire contre Voldemort, les choses seraient différentes… Comme j'ai été naïf. Il était clair pour moi que depuis quelque temps, Teddy et moi ne sommes plus en sécurité, ni les bienvenus dans le monde sorcier. Dans un effort pour assurer notre sécurité et pour garder Teddy grandit dans un monde où il serait pourchassé et tué, simplement pour être le fils d'un loup-garou, j'ai décidé de vivre dans le monde moldu. Nous y seront en sécurité, ou autant que possible, et il pourra vivre grandir à l'abri des préjudices… Le fléau de notre monde. _

_J'ai pris des dispositions pour que l'argent et les terres issus de l'héritage des Potter et des Blacks vous soient transféré. Les Gobelins de Gringotts ont été assez aimables puisque le ministère ne les a pas favorablement accueilli, en aucune façon. Tout ce que je vous demande est de vous occuper de Dobby, après que je sois parti. Bien qu'il soit un Elfe de maison libre, il est mon ami et je serais rassuré que quelqu'un se soucie de son bien-être. Je sais que vous serez aussi bon avec lui que vous l'avez été pour moi. _

_Je veux que vous viviez tous deux pleinement et profitiez du temps que vous avez perdu, et ainsi, ils.. Madame Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George et Ron… Ils seront toujours là pour veiller sur nous, mais je pense qu'ils voudraient vous voir continuer à vivre pour eux._

_Sachez que Teddy et moi vous aimons tous les deux, et que nous vous considérons comme de la famille. Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Le jour où je suis devenu ami avec Ron fut le jour le plus chanceux de ma vie. Ce fut le jour où je suis devenu le membre d'une famille. Merci de m'avoir donné de l'amour et une famille pour la première fois de ma vie._

_Prenez soin de vous, et au revoir, _

_Harry et Teddy _

_

* * *

_

_ Ministre Scrimgeour, _

_Je tiens à vous féliciter de votre manque d'imagination. Harry Potter maléfique… Comme c'est original. Eh bien, laissez-moi vous rassurer, je ne suis, ni aujourd'hui ni demain, un « Seigneur des ténèbres » J'ai vu le véritable mal et ce qu'il m'a enlevé, a assuré que je ne nuirais jamais à un autre être vivant. Toutefois, ne laissez pas les mots vous persuadez que je serais une cible facile. Je ne prendrais pas à la légère la mise en danger de la famille. Si vous en avez après moi, mon fils, Teddy, ou n'importe lequel de mes amis ou membres de ma famille dans le but de m'atteindre, je vous assure qu'il n'y aurait aucun endroit sur cette terre ou aucun autre monde pour vous cacher de moi. _

_Quant au temps où je fus le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier… je n'ai jamais voulu être le Garçon-Qui-Habitait, cela m'a été imposé depuis bien avant ma naissance. Que je l'ai choisi ou non, n'avait aucune importance. En fin de compte, je ne pouvais pas laisser plus de gens mourir à cause de moi, et j'ai fini le travail. C'était aussi simple que ça._

_Si vous ne l'avez pas encore compris, voici mes adieux. Je pars, en prenant mon filleul avec moi, et je disparais du monde sorcier. Mon dégoût pour vous et pour tous ceux vous ressemblant, en est la raison. Vous utilisez le mensonge et la tromperie pour créer la peur et la panique de ceux qui comptent sur vous pour les gouverner… _

_Quant à votre récente incursion à inciter les préjugés et la peur des être non-sorciers, je dirais seulement ceci : un jour vous regretterez ce que vous avez commencé. Un jour, prochain, vous verrez que vos actions ont des conséquences et si vous êtes chanceux, vous ne perdrez que le pouvoir et non votre vie._

_Alors, pour finir, surveillez vos arrières et veuillez aller vous faire foutre!_

_Cordialement_

_Harry James Potter_

_

* * *

_

_Au public sorcier (C/O La Gazette du Sorcier),_

_Permettez-moi de commencer par dire que je suis dégoûté. La défaite de Voldemort était censé mettre fin aux préjugés et à la tyrannie dans le monde des sorciers. La raison pour laquelle je me suis battu tout l'été était, de mettre fin à la douleur et les souffrances causées par les idées ridicules de la pureté du sang et de supériorité. Aucun être vivant n'a une vie qui vaut plus qu'une autre. Bien que les elfes, gobelins, centaures, vampires, loups-garous et autres soient différents de vous, ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne méritent pas d'avoir les mêmes droits et privilèges que vous tous._

_Quant à l'excuse qu'ils soient mauvais ou sombre, permettez-moi de dire cela ... Etre d'une sorte ou d'une autre ne garantit pas qu'ils seront bons ou mauvais, tout sorcier ou sorcière avec une baguette peut être tout aussi mauvais, sombre ou dangereux… Voldemort l'a prouvé._

_Il s'agit, comme vous l'aurez deviné, d'un au revoir. Je quitte le monde sorcier. Je ne peux plus vivre dans un monde où je suis considéré comme une menace ou un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour simplement avoir assuré la sécurité de ceux que j'aimais._

_Alors, au revoir, j'ai fait ma part, j'ai rempli une prophétie qui s'est emparée de ma vie, en me prenant la plupart des membres de ma famille et mes amis, déchirant mon enfance pour de bon et à la fin, couper mes liens avec le monde sorcier. Il vous revient maintenant de faire votre part et de décider dans quel genre de monde vous voulez vivre._

_Cordialement,_

_Harry James Potter._

_

* * *

_

**J'ai updater ce premier chapitre : le prologue, à la suite d'une review anonyme. Merci à Emy de m'avoir fait la remarque des erreurs qui méritaient d'être souligner. Je te rassure, je n'ai absolument pas mal pris ta review, j'ai été juste déçue de ne pas pouvoir te répondre immédiatement, et de te faire part des changements que j'ai fait. **

**Pour le reste des chapitres, une relecture sera effectuée, dans quelques temps, le temps que je finisse mes examens !**

**J'espèce que ce prologue relu ne t'empêchera pas de reprendre la lecture, ou d'être patiente jusqu'à la correction des autres chapitres….**

**A bientôt.**

**JosyEvans.**


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à vous toutes !

Voici le chapitre I, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

**

* * *

Chapitre un**

**Deux jours après avoir quitté la Grande-Bretagne, Harry Evans et son fils Teddy arrivèrent officiellement à Colorado Springs. Ils avaient l'air éreintés après deux jours de voyage. Harry, à la fois fatigué et stressé, était resté éveillé durant 48 heures et Teddy fut inquiet tout le long voyage en avion à travers l'Atlantique. Harry apparut dans une partie isolée près de leur nouvelle maison et après avoir vérifié que tout était clair, s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Il était minuit passé et Harry était prêt à tomber de sommeil.**

**Tirant les clés de la maison de sa poche, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il rechercha un interrupteur de lumière, qu'il trouva finalement un bout de quelques minutes. Au** **moment où la lumière se fit, il sourit et murmura:** «Merci Dobby.

**La maison était complètement déballée et tout était mis à sa place. Le mobilier était organisé, il y avait de la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur et le garde-manger, des vêtements étaient pliés et suspendus dans les placards. Un petit laboratoire a été créé dans le sous-sol pour des potions avec un approvisionnement de deux ans des potions les plus utilisés comme des potions de régénération sanguine, des potions contre la douleur, de la Pimentine, du Poussos, etc. Toutefois, de la majorité de toutes ces choses réconfortantes dans la maison, les plus appréciées fut les lits frais pour Harry et Teddy.**

**La chambre de Teddy était parfaite et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Chaque mur possédait une fresque peinte dépeignant un conte de fées Moldu dans des couleurs vibrantes. Il y a avait des jouets et des animaux en peluche le long des murs et une bibliothèque était posée contre un mur avec des centaines de livres pour enfants rangés à l'intérieur. A côté de l'étagère, se trouvait un confortable fauteuil rembourré à bascule, parfait pour lire une histoire avant une bonne nuit. Il y avait une petite table à langer avec des couches, de la pommade contre l'éruption cutanée et du talc pour bébés, et j'en passe... Un grand berceau se tenait près de lui avec un tissu drapé bleu clair autour de lui, lui donnant un côté idylliquement doux. Au-dessus du lit, un mobile avec toutes sortes de créatures magiques pendait.**

_« Alors, que penses-tu, Teddy? Est-ce bien? »** demanda Harry à Teddy alors qu'il se déplaçait en cercle lent pour montrer à son fils la chambre.**

**Teddy, qui se trouvait à sucer son poing pour l'instant, leva les yeux sur Harry et lui donna un sourire endormi.**

_« Crois qu'il est temps pour le lit, Teddy. Hein? »

**Harry marcha lentement vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit à la recherche de vêtements de nuit confortables pour Teddy. Une fois que Teddy fut changé, Harry le coucha dans son lit et mis un charme de contrôle sur lui qui notifiera à Harry s'il se réveillait. Pendant l'heure suivante, Harry s'assura que tout était en ordre et plaça ensuite dans les pièces importantes de la maison des sorts d'anti-apparition et des alarmes surveillant les alentours de la maison. Il ne pouvait pas effectuer de sort de Fidelitas ou un sort incartable parce qu'ils vivaient dans un quartier moldu. Aussi, il devait utiliser d'autres sorts et charmes pour la protection.**

**Il espéra qu'il avait couvert leurs pistes pour que le ministère ne puisse pas les suivre. Avant l'article dans le journal, il avait étudié la façon de masquer sa signature magique et avait fait le charme à la fois sur lui-même et sur Teddy. Il n'est pas certain que le ministère ait même la signature magique de Teddy, mais il ne souhaitait prendre aucun risque. Il avait aussi, grâce à un charme lourd de glamour, acquis une nouvelle baguette à utiliser et introuvable. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ils ne seraient jamais trouvés.**

**Quand il sentit assez sûr, Harry éteint les lumières et monta à l'étage pour la chambre à coucher principale. La chambre ne ressemblait en rien à son ancienne chambre au square Grimmauld. Elle était grande et remplie d'un mélange de meubles traditionnels et de mobilier de chalet. Un grand lit dominait la pièce et lui rappela son ancien lit à Poudlard, bien que beaucoup plus grand.**

**Il avait aussi plusieurs fenêtres et portes françaises menant à un petit patio qui donnait sur la grande cour et une terrasse. L'arrière-cour avait été l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il a acheté la maison. Elle faisait environ deux fois la taille de la maison avec plusieurs arbres fruitiers et quelques grands saules pleureurs. Une balançoire et une petite salle de gym de jungle reposait à environ quarante pieds (un peu plus de douze mètres) de la maison, attendaient que Teddy soit assez vieux pour jouer à ce sujet. Un pont en bois avec des chaises longues confortables et une table et ses chaises se tenait juste au-dessus de la grande piscine creusée.**

**La piscine avait été l'un des premiers points sur lequel Harry avait chargé Dobby de prendre soin après qu'il ait acheté la maison. Il avait créé un charme de ligne d'âge autour d'elle. L'idée était inspirée par la ligne d'âge de Dumbledore qui avait entourée la Coupe de Feu durant la quatrième année d'Harry. Elle ne permettait pas à une personne de moins de douze ans d'approcher à moins de cinq pieds (soit un mètre cinq cent) de la piscine à moins qu'un adulte ne soit à proximité.**

**Harry avait passé plus de trois mois à rechercher pour la bonne maison. Il avait voulu donner à Teddy tout ce qu'il n'a jamais eu et tout ce que Remus et Tonks n'auraient pu donner. Alors que la recherche continuait durant le premier mois, puis le second et le troisième, il s'était senti ridicule. Il avait trouvé de nombreuses maisons qui étaient plus qu'acceptable, mais aucune ne lui était apparue comme parfaite. Puis, alors qu'il était presque prêt d'abandonner la rechercher, de renoncer et de choisir parmi l'une des maisons qu'il avait déjà trouvées, il avait parcouru en diagonale l'annonce pour la maison.** **Il y avait tout ce qu'il cherchait. Grand et spacieux, dans un bon quartier, une grande cour avec une piscine, un des meilleurs systèmes scolaires dans l'État... mais la décision finale a été tout simplement qu'il la trouvait parfaite; faite pour eux... Avant la fin de la journée, il avait acheté la maison et commencé à faire des plans pour la remplir.**

**Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la maison, Harry savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ce serait la maison idéale pour élever Teddy après l'année passée, tous deux avaient besoin de normalité dans leur vie. Teddy n'était âgé que d''un mois lorsque Remus et Tonks sont morts et durant les mois suivant, ils avaient été limités au square Grimmauld et au Terrier : avec la menace du ministère, ni Harry, ni Teddy n'étaient en sécurité ailleurs.**

**Harry avait encore du mal à accepter les événements de ces dernières années. Depuis le moment où il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, sa vie avait été une montagne russe non-stop voir un réel cauchemar. Tant de morts et Harry était à la fois en colère et triste que la vie de beaucoup ait dû être éteintes pour finalement vaincre Voldemort. D'abord, il avait eu Cédric, puis Sirius et pendant la bataille finale presque tout le monde. La douleur de leur perte était encore si fraîche… Il est paradoxal que la raison pour laquelle il avait combattu Voldemort ait été tuée durant la bataille pour le vaincre. Il l'avait fait pour sa famille et ses amis et à la fin ils étaient morts.**

**Il avait admis qu'il mourrait probablement lors de la bataille finale, il l'avait accepté facilement. Après tant d'années de douleur et de tristesse, pour être en mesure de les libérer définitivement de Voldemort... il avait mis sa mort en échange. Cependant, dans la sagesse malade et tordue du destin, Harry avait survécu mais pas eux.**

**Avec un soupir, Harry passa une paire de pantalon en coton et se glissa dans le lit. Un simple « **_**Nox**_** » et les lumières se sont éteintes.**

**

* * *

**

**À tout juste onze heures passé du matin, Jack O'Neill se garait dans son allée. Après une longue nuit de débriefing, Hammond les avait finalement relâchés du SGC, et laisser rentrer chez eux. Les Réplicateurs avaient été éliminés, au moins sur la Terre et, lui et SG-1 avait une seconde pour prendre un peu de temps**

**En sortant de son camion, il était sur le point de renter à l'intérieur quand il remarqua une nouvelle Land Rover noir Spiffy garé dans l'allée suivante. La maison était vide depuis environ quatre mois, après que ses voisins aient vendu la maison à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un agent immobilier était arrivé, pris des photos de la maison pour son client et dans la journée, elle était achetée. Les anciens propriétaires avaient déménagé un mois plus tard et il n'a vu personne depuis..**

**La porte du conducteur du Land Rover s'ouvrit et un gars, en fin de son adolescence, en sorti. Il mesurait environ un mètre soixante huit, pesait environ soixante kilos, semblait souplement musclé, des cheveux noirs désordonnés, des lunettes et des yeux vert émeraude saisissant. Il portait une paire de jeans effilochés et un t-shirt noir moulant son corps comme une seconde peau. «**_**Il est sex' sur un bâton**_**» [1] pensa Jack puis fronça désagrément les sourcils. Le gamin était probablement âgé de seulement dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, et Jack était assez vieux pour être son père. Il se sentait comme un sale vieil homme taulard et pervers.**

**Jack observa l'adolescent ouvrir une des portes arrière et grimpa à moitié sur la banquette. Il passa quelques secondes à faire quelque chose hors de la vue de Jack, puis se tira vers l'arrière avec un bébé dans ses bras. L'enfant, pas plus d'un an ou pas plus, ricanait dans les bras de l'adolescent alors qu'il suçait un poing soigneusement plié dans sa bouche et utilisait l'autre main pour tirer sur le bonnet posé sur sa tête. L'adolescent mit le bébé au sol sur ses pieds quand il ferma la porte et dirigea lentement le bébé vers la maison.**

**Tout d'un coup un petit chien sorti de nulle part fonça sur le bosquet près de la maison et aboya. L'adolescent surpris, perdit pied et trébucha sur une tête arroseuse. L'adolescent tomba, lâchant le bébé ce qui lui permet de s'assoir sur ses fesses dans l'herbe sans danger. Le chien partit aussi vite et le bébé se mit à rire et frappa dans ses mains avec excitation.**

_« Bon sang d'enculé, fuck** »! hurla l'adolescent.**

_«Fock!** » Le bébé se mit à rire alors qu'il frappait dans ses mains.**

«J'ai essayé de te faire dire« papa »pendant des semaines et que choisis-tu comme premier mot? »** déclara l'adolescent avec un fort accent anglais. **«Figures».

**Jack ne put s'empêcher de renifler un rire, en entendu les adolescentes, alors qu'il ne courait plus. L'adolescent massa sa cheville d'un geste protecteur et grimaça.**

_« Hey Gamin, allez-vous bien ? »** demanda Jack alors qu'il se mettait à genoux aux côtés des deux. **

** _**«Oui, j'ai juste la cheville un peu tordue. »** répondit-il. **«Je vais bien »

**Il essaya de se lever, mais retomba vite avec un gémissement de douleur.**

_« On dirait que vous avez besoin d'aide. Laissez-moi vous aider à vous relever."** déclara Jack alors qu'il se levait et se pencha pour enrouler son bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent.**

**Une fois sur ses pieds, il regarda le bébé, puis Jack. **« Ah ... Pourriez-vous m'aider à mettre Teddy à l'intérieur. Je ne pense pas que je serai capable de le tenir et de boiter jusqu'à l'intérieur »

** _**« Bien sûr, gamin. Oh, je suis Jack O'Neill d'ailleurs »** dit Jack. **

** _**« Harry Evans et mon fils Teddy »** salua Harry. Teddy, entendant son nom, eut un petit rire, puis hurla, **« Fooock! »

**Jack se mit à rire et dit: **«Je pense qu'il a trouvé son mot favori. »

_« Apparemment ... »** répondit Harry d'un ton sec.**

-«Bien, pouvez-vous vous tenir en place pendant que je vais le chercher? »** lui demanda Jack.**

_« Oui. »** répondit Harry.**

**Jack se pencha et tira Teddy dans ses bras et lu ce qui était sur le T-shirt du bébé. «Ne me regardez pas, les odeurs proviennent de mon papa! Jack se mit à rire, puis enroula son autre bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent et entra dans la maison, Harry boitant à côté de lui.**

** _ **«Wow, tu as tout fait ici rapidement! Je n'ai été absent que pendant quelques jours. »** dit Jack alors qu'il les conduisait sur un canapé dans le salon.**

_« Ouais ... Je ... euh ai de l'aide pour le faire pour moi avant de venir ici. Je viens de la nuit dernière. » **dit-Harry en s'asseyant sur le canapé et prit Teddy des bras de Jack.**

_«Vous vous venez simplement d'arriver de Grande Bretagne ?»

_« Ouais, j'avais fait des plans pendant un certain temps, comme la maison et tout ça, mais j'ai dû attendre le bon moment pour bouger. »** répondit Harry.**

_« Avez-vous quelque chose dans votre SUV, que vous voulez que je vous ramènes? »

_« Oh, ouais, si vous n'êtes pas occupé. Il ya quelques trucs à l'arrière. » **Répondit Harry, alors qu'il lui remettait les clés.**

** _« Je reviens tout de suite. » dit Jack du bas de la porte.**

**Harry, du canapé regarda par la fenêtre son voisin et siffla faiblement. **«Ils savent comment les faire ici en Amérique, Teddy ! »

**Jack était grand, sans doute au moins un mètre quatre-vingt six ou un mètre quatre-vingt neuf, de larges épaules musclées, une taille nette, de longues jambes enveloppées d'un jean usés et un cul qui était fait pour être caressé. Il avait les cheveux sel et poivre, des yeux bruns chauds avec des fossettes de rire aux coins et des lèvres faites pour être embrassé. Il avait un corps créé par le travail physique et non pas par des heures consacrées à la gym. En bref, il était tout ce que fait Harry s'asseoir et vous prie, de toute façon bien physiquement.**

**Au cours des dernières années, depuis qu'il avait admis qu'il était gay, Harry avait seulement une main pleine d'amants; une pipe ici, un travail manuel là, rien de sérieux. Ses obligations et le danger pour ceux qu'il aimait l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps d'y penser. Harry s'était trouvé lui-même parent du jour au lendemain et avait dû apprendre à s'occuper d'un bébé. Une fois qu'il eut commencé à obtenir le coup de main, sa relation effilée avec le monde sorcier l'avait empêché par la suite d'essayer...**

**Maintenant il était libéré de Voldemort, il était un parent célibataire et s'était éloigné du monde des sorciers. Il pouvait finalement envisager d'avoir une relation qui serait en réalité la promesse d'être quelque chose de plus sérieux. Bien sûr, Jack semble assez direct et Harry était probablement trop jeune pour lui à la condition qu'il soit gay ou bi.**

_« Il est probablement marier de toute façon... »** se dit Harry à lui-même.**

**De la fenêtre, Harry vit Jack récupérer les quatre sacs de provisions et de revenir à l'intérieur. **«Où voulez-vous que je mette ceux-ci? »

_« Placez-les simplement sur la table de la cuisine, s'il vous plaît. » **répondit Harry, et Jack se dirigea vers la cuisine.**

**Une minute plus tard, Jack était de retour de la cuisine et dit: **«Alors, avez-vous quelque chose pour la bander ainsi que de l'aspirine ou autre chose. Je peux arranger ça pour vous. »

**Harry savait qu'il pouvait simplement utiliser un sort de guérison rapide, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque maintenant que Jack savait qu'il était blessé.**

_« Probablement pas, je n'ai pense pas à cela quand j'ai fait mes achats. Ce sera bien si je pouvais juste mettre un peu de glace sur ma cheville et les jouets de Teddy sur le canapé et y rester. »

_« Vous savez ce que j'ai une bande et des aspirines chez moi, je reviens tout de suite. »** dit rapidement Jack, puis se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir.**

**Harry sorti rapidement sa baguette et lança un sort de bilan de santé sur sa cheville. Le sort montra qu'il s'agissait d'une légère entorse, aussi Harry jeta un léger sort curatif pour soulager la douleur et le gonflement. Il ne serait pas totalement guéri, mais cela serait suffisant pour qu'il soit en bon état dans un jour ou deux, au lieu des quelques semaines habituelles. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus au risque de rendre Jack suspect. **

**Teddy se situait actuellement contre le canapé, frappant légèrement du poing les coussins. Il rebondit sur ses pieds et agita sa main vers Harry en riant de façon enfantine. Il ôta son chapeau dans un mouvement rapide et alors qu'Harry essayait de le remettre, il émis un **« ta-da »** tacite!**

_« C'est impressionnant mon cœur[2] mais qu'ai-je dit à propos de nos chapeaux? Hum? Nous devons arrivés à garder tes cheveux couverts en public jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes à contrôler tes capacités métamorphiques. Je ne pense pas que Jack apprécierait le vieillissement prématuré d'un bébé ...»** dit Harry, alors qu'il remettait rapidement mis le chapeau sur la tête de Teddy qui avait les cheveux poivre et sel, très similaire à ceux de Jack.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack était de retour avec une bande pour la cheville d'Harry, de l'aspirine et un sac de glace. **« Merci à propos, j'aurais probablement dû ramper à l'intérieur avec Teddy si vous n'avait pas été là. »

** _ **« Ce n'est pas un problème. Je me suis occupé de Sasha aussi. »** dit Jack, il expliqua ensuite face au regard confus d'Harry : **« C'est le chien de Greg Lowell, il vit à deux pâtés de maisons vers le bas. Greg n'a pas compris qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son chien courir sans laisse. »

_ « Ce n'est pas méchant, au moins Sasha n'est pas un gros chien. Je n'aurais pas de problème avec ça. »** répondit Harry.**

_ « Bon, nous allons jeter un œil à cette cheville ... » **déclara Jack alors qu'il s'agenouillait près de l'avant-jambe d'Harry et leva le bas de pantalon. Il délaça la basket d'Harry et il l'enleva. Harry fit une grimace lorsque la chaussure fut enlevée.** « Désolé. »

_ « C'est bon. »

**Jack enleva la chaussette, puis regarda le pied**. « Pas trop mal, sans doute qu'à cela nécessitera une journée ou deux de repos. »

_ « Êtes-vous médecin? »** Demanda Harry.**

**Jack se mit à rire et dit: **«Non, mon travail est juste très actif, alors parfois je me blesse. »

_ « Que faites-vous? »

_ « Je suis dans l'AirForce, je travaille à Cheyenne Mountain. Quelques trucs ennuyeux pour la plupart du temps. »** dit Jack à la légère.**

**Harry haussa un sourcil en entendant la réponse. Après des années de réponses vagues venant de Dumbledore, il avait appris une chose ou deux au sujet des demi-vérités. Il ne pouvait dire que Jack avait mis beaucoup dans son explication, mais il pensa que c'était probablement classés ou quelque chose du genre. Jack dégageait une certaine aura, celle qui disait à Harry qu'il était un soldat dans l'âme et qu'il avait vu une bonne dose d'action.**

_ « Sauf des blessures ... »** dit Harry avec un sourire.**

_ « Ouais, sauf ça. »** dit Jack avec un petit sourire.**

**Il commença à envelopper solidement le pied puis plaça le sac de glace sur la cheville. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et revient une minute plus tard avec un verre d'eau et donna à Harry un peu d'aspirine.**

_ « Voilà, cela devrait aider. »

_ « Merci. »** Harry avala les pilules et prit une gorgée d'eau.**

_ « Alors, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un pour vous aider pour les prochains jours? »** lui demanda Jack en prenant place à l'extrémité du divan.**

_ « Non, il y a juste moi et Teddy, mais nous irons bien. Teddy a bientôt besoin d'une sieste de toute façon et lorsqu'il se réveilla, je suis sûr que je serais assez en forme pour boiter moins dans les environs. »

**Jack fronça les sourcils et dit alors: **«Eh bien, laissez-moi au moins vous aider aujourd'hui, vous devriez la laisser reposer. Vous ne serez pas en mesure de prendre Teddy dans la maison, en particulier à l'étage. J'ai quelques jours de repos de toute façon. »

_ « Je ne veux pas ruiner tous les plans que vous aviez ...»** commença-t-il.**

_ « Hey, les voisins sont fait pour ça. »** Jack sourit et puis frappa dans ses mains. «Alors, les gars qu'avez-vu pour le déjeuner?"**

_ « J'allais le préparer après notre retour ici. »

_ « Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas aller dans la cuisine et je pourrais arranger quelque chose pour vous les gars. »** dit Jack en se levant. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et vit qu'il y avait quelques trucs utiles. Prenant Teddy, il dit, **« Bien, tenez Teddy et je vais vous porter jusqu'à la cuisine, ces pas pourraient vous causer du mal. »

**Jack remis Teddy à Harry, puis enroula un bras autour du bas dos d'Harry et l'autre sous ses genoux et souleva à la fois Harry et Teddy dans ses bras. Harry glapi d'une manière très virile bien sûr, et puis fixa Jack le défiant de réagir à ce cri. Il serra un bras autour de Teddy et enveloppé l'autre autour du cou de Jack.**

_ « Êtes-vous sûr que nous ne sommes pas trop lourd? »** Demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.**

_ « Non, c'est bon. »** répondit Jack avec un sourire.**

_ « Bien sûr. »** dit-Harry en souriant dans son dos.**

**Jack entra dans la cuisine et posa ensuite Harry sur son bon pied à côté de la table de la cuisine. Harry se glissa Teddy dans sa chaise haute et s'assit.**

_ « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous projetez de faire? »** dit Jack alors qu'il ouvrait le réfrigérateur.**

_ « Juste un sandwich pour moi et pour Teddy quelques bananes coupées en rondelles, des tranches de fromage et quelques du poulet avec un peu de lait dans une tasse à bec. »** dit Harry. **« Avez-vous mangé? »

_ « Non, pas encore. »

_ « Eh bien, joignez-vous à nous, puisque vous faites le repas et tout... » déclara Harry.

** _ **« Bien sûr, cela semble bien. »** dit Jack, alors qu'il a commencé à rassembler le repas. **« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène au Colorado? »

** _ **« Teddy et moi avons perdu une partie de notre famille il ya un an. J'ai pensé que du changement serait une bonne chose, un nouveau départ pour nous deux. »** dit Harry tranquillement.**

_« La mère de Teddy ? »

_ « Eh bien, elle a été l'un d'eux. Le père de Teddy et sa mère sont morts ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'amis et de famille ... »

_ « Son père? Je croyais que vous étiez son père? »** demanda Jack alors qu'il coupait une banane en tranches pour Teddy.**

_ « Je ne suis pas son père biologique, non, je suis son parrain. Quand ils sont morts, ils m'ont fait tuteur dans leur testament et m'ont demandé de l'élever comme mon fils. »** expliqua Harry.**

_ « Vous avez quel âge? »** demanda Jack.**

_ « Dix-neuf, pourquoi? »

_ « Rien, alors qui s'est-il passé?"** demanda Jack avec un froncement de sourcils.**

_ « C'était ... il y a eu un incident et un groupe de personnes les ont tués. »** répondit Harry.**

_ « Ils ont été capturés, n'est-ce pas?"** demanda Jack d'une voix faible. Il avait une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.**

_ « Oui, nous les avons tous arrêtés ou ils ont été tués dans la lutte. »** dit distraitement Harry.**

**Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela à Jack alors qu'il ne devrait pas... en plus, il lui était difficile d'en parler et Harry ressentit un sentiment de vide. Tant de personnes étaient mortes; tant de pertes, simplement parce qu'un mégalomane maléfique avait décidé qu'il voulait conquérir le monde magique.**

**_ **« Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais qu'un changement serait bon pour nous, alors nous avons déménagé ici. »

_ « De toute façon, j'ai pensé qu'un changement serait bon pour nous, donc nous nous sommes déplacés ici. »

**Quand le déjeuner fut terminé, Jack porta un Teddy somnolant et Harry vers l'escalier pour une sieste, Harry lui indiquant le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Teddy. Jack, à l'entrée de la pièce, sourit à Teddy. **

_ « Teddy, vous décrochez le jackpot! »

_ « Je voulais que Teddy ait une chambre qui le rendait heureux ...** » dit Harry avec un sourire.**

_ « Cette chambre rendrait n'importe qui heureux... qui a fait les peintures murales? »

_ « Euh ... un de mes amis nommé Dobby. Il aime Teddy comme vous pouvez le constater, il a décoré la pièce entière. » ** expliqua Harry alors que Jack le posait sur ses pieds au côté du berceau.**

**Harry se pencha et plaça Teddy dans le lit et le couvrit de sa couverture. Teddy a donné un soupir de satisfaction, puis s'endormit aussitôt.**

_ « C'est un bon enfant »** dit Jack.**

_ « Ouais, il est ... »** dit Harry avec un sourire, puis se retourna et dit: **

_ « Eh bien, Musclor emmenez-moi au lit, il est l'heure de la sieste. »

**Aussitôt qu'Harry se rendit compte du sous-entendu de sa phrase, il rougit des racines aux orteils.**

**Jack rit sous cape et relevant les sourcils dit: **« Oh, Oui Monsieur ! »

**Jack souleva Harry dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre. Harry lui indiqua tranquillement la bonne direction et une fois entrés dans sa chambre, il dit: **«Vous pouvez tout simplement me mettre sur le lit là-bas. »

**Penché au-dessus du lit, Jack posa délicatement Harry. Leurs visages étaient à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre, et pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Jack sur ses lèvres. Pendant un moment, Harry resserra son bras autour du cou de Jack et ferma les yeux alors l'excitation balayait son corps. Avec un soupir, il ouvrit les yeux pour retrouver Jack avec un petit froncement de sourcils petits sur le visage.**

_ « Bon, je vous laisse tous deux dormir pendant un certain temps, téléphonez-moi si vous avez besoin de moi. » **dit-il en se levant et commença à faire marche arrière. **«Avez-vous une préférence pour le dîner, parce que je peux cuire au barbecue un steak, si ca vous dit... J'en ai quelques uns chez moi si cela vous tente? »

_ « C'est super ... »** répondit Harry **« Merci, soit dit en passant. »

«Pas de problème, comme je l'ai dit, les voisins sont fait pour ... »** répondit Jack. **«Alors, appelez-moi seulement quand vous serez levé. »

**Harry acquiesça alors qu'il se mettait à l'aise dans le lit, puis ferma les yeux pour dormir.**

**Jack descendit l'escalier avec un froncement de sourcils sur le visage et perdu dans ses pensées. Il était attiré par Harry c'était une chose sûre. Le gosse était beau. Mais, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose dans ses yeux et sa façon de parler qui disait à Jack qu'Harry était plus mature que tout autre personne qu'il ait rencontré âgé de dix-neuf ans. Il avait un air triste dans ses yeux que, même Jack ne pouvait pas expliquer, Harry avait dit avoir vu la guerre; avoir perdu beaucoup trop de proches dans cette guerre.**

**Jack se demanda ce qu'il avait vécu exactement et pourquoi. Il pouvait penser à n'importe quels conflits majeurs en Angleterre, et aucun ne correspondait à cette échelle. Il y a quelques années, il y avait bien eu quelques rapports d'un certain nombre d'attentats terroristes en Angleterre, mais le gouvernement britannique avait clairement précisé qu'il s'agissait d'un problème mineur et qu'il pouvait être résolu localement. Le gouvernement américain avait été méfiant pendant que les conflits s'intensifiaient mais après environ un an ou deux, les attaques avaient cessées.**

**Harry avait dit que les parents de Teddy et un certain nombre d'autres civils étaient morts il y a environ un an et que depuis les attaques avaient pris fin... Jack se demanda si Harry était d'une quelconque façon impliqué dans cette affaire?**

**

* * *

**

_[1] : littéralement sex on-a-stick.. peut être une expression américaine, que je ne suis pas parvenue à traduire correctement…_

_[2] en version originale : LUV, un surnom proche de LOVE, mais en français je trouve que Amour pour parler à son fils est quelque peu bizarre…_

* * *

Voilà, désolée pour l'attente de quelques jours... J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. La suite dans une semaine ! :)

A bientôt


	3. Chaptire 2

Bonjour à vous ! Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laisser. Je ne fais malheureusement que de rentrer de ma semaine de vacances, privée d'internet et de 3G... donc, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre. Je le ferais pour les prochaines !

Sinon, cette fiction ne m'appartient toujours pas, je ne fais que la traduire, elle demeure la propriété de I-am-a-slash-addict. Mais, n'oublions pas que Harry Potter appartient à JKR et Stargate a MGM & Co..

Voici le chapitre 2

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

**Pendant les mois suivants, Jack et Harry ont appris à se connaître. Jack ayant aidé son voisin en convalescence pour ses activités quotidiennes, avait obtenu le juste retour des choses. Pour les trois premiers jours Harry eut besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de tout : préparer le repas, prendre soin de Teddy et Jack fut plus que disposé à aider. Ses plans pour aller se détendre à la pêche dans le Minnesota furent rapidement oubliés et Jack ne sembla pas s'en soucier.**

**Bien qu'Harry ait dix-neuf, il agissait comme s'il en avait au moins trente, la responsabilité du bien être de Teddy y était pour quelque chose. Harry était au-delà de la beauté physique et même temps paraissait fragile. Si Jack ne l'avait pas mieux connu, il aurait pensé qu'Harry avait un passé militaire, mais il était trop jeune pour cela.**

**Jack savait que son attirance pour Harry n'était pas un choix des plus intelligent, mais Jack ne semblait pas s'en soucier tant que ça. La stupide politique de l'armée « **_**Don't Ask, Don't Tell**_** » concernant l'opinion sur l'homosexualité était une chose que Jack avait lutté toute sa carrière. Jack, bisexuel, plus favorable aux hommes qu'aux femmes, avait décidé de garder secret la moitié de sa vie, ayant toujours conscience de faire attention à ce qu'il faisait en public et choisissait qui il devait voir en secret.**

**Les premières années dans l'armée de l'air, Jack avait quelques relations gardées secrètes. Kevin, un autre soldat, était celui avec qui, il avait eu la plus longue. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en camp d'entraînement et étaient devenus rapidement des amis. Durant les trois premières années, ils avaient chacun gardé leurs préférences sexuelles jusqu'à ce qu'un Jack passablement ivre ait enflammé leurs relations longues de deux ans. Jack avait aimé Kevin plus que quiconque auparavant, et Kevin avait ressenti la même chose. Mais, alors que le temps passait, Kevin était devenu frustré à cause du secret. Ils avaient eu de nombreuses disputes dans lesquelles Kevin avait plaidé pour qu'ils quittent l'Air Force afin qu'ils puissent être ensemble en public, mais Jack aimait l'Air Force, même s'il ne lui était pas permis de s'afficher ouvertement homosexuel.**

**Finalement après une virulente dispute, Kevin l'avait quitté pour de bon et quelques mois après, il n'était plus membre de l'Air Force. Pendant longtemps après, Jack avait juste continué les pipes anonymes et les baises d'une nuit, puis il avait rencontré Sarah. Elle était ce qu'il fallait; aimante, forte, drôle, belle... et il lui avait demandé de l'épouser. Ils avaient eu Charlie et ils étaient devenus une famille et pendant un moment, la vie fut parfaite. Puis, en une nuit sa vie avait changé pour toujours. S'il avait pris trente secondes supplémentaires pour verrouiller le coffre-fort dans lequel il avait placé son revolver, il aurait pu avoir cette vie parfaite pendant longtemps encore..**

**À ce jour, il avait fait face à une fureur sans nom à la suite de son action irresponsable qui avait mis fin à la vie de son fils de neuf ans. Les enfants de son âge ne pouvaient pas avoir conscience du danger de jouer avec un révolver chargé, tout ce qu'ils voyaient était le jouet cool qu'ils voyaient dans les films et la télévision Ils ne savaient pas qu'en appuyant sur la détente en un clin d'œil tout était fini.**

**Après la mort de Charlie, Jack s'était replié sur lui-même, la culpabilité de la mort de son fils rongeant ce qui restait de lui. Sarah avait essayé de le comprendre, d'être là pour lui, mais **_**comment pouvez-vous surmonter la mort de votre enfant? Comment surmonter la culpabilité engendrée?**_** Amer et en colère, Jack avait lentement conduit sa femme loin de lui jusqu'elle divorce finalement.**

**La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de se mettre une balle du même révolver qui avait pris la vie de Charlie avait été le programme Stargate. Avec l'aide de Daniel, tout s'était mis en place et depuis un an, il avait un but nouveau. Sauvez le monde des méchants extra-terrestres ... C'est pas cool ça?**

**De là, il avait peu à peu trouvé un nouveau rythme et au cours des années, il avait pris un amant ou deux, mais rien de sérieux. Non seulement il était un homme bisexuel dans l'armée, mais il était également le commandant en second du SGC, une installation militaire top secret. Presque tout ce qu'il faisait était classé et il arrivait qu'il disparaisse pendant des semaines ou des mois en étant incapable de donner une raison. Ce n'était pas les meilleures conditions pour construire une relation.**

**Maintenant, avec l'apparition d'un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans et son fils âgé d'un an, il avait vu sa vie prendre un autre tournant, un qu'il n'avait jamais prévu.**

**

* * *

**

**Harry fini d'habiller Teddy, puis sourit. Teddy, maintenant âgé d'un an et demi, se promenait tout seul et était capable de former de simples phrases. Il grandissait si vite qu'Harry avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il l'avait tenu pour la première fois. C'était une semaine après la bataille finale et Harry venait de se réveiller d'un coma magique destiné à l'aider à guérir. Quand on avait mis au courant Harry de tous les morts et qu'il était désormais le tuteur de Teddy, il prit Teddy dans se bras et avait longuement pleuré.**

**Teddy était un orphelin de guerre, tout comme lui et après un moment de deuil pour tout ceux qu'ils avaient perdus, il avait trouvé de nouvelles forces pour prendre la simple décision : il ne permettrait jamais à Teddy d'avoir la même enfance que lui : seul et oublié, sans famille et sans souvenirs de ses parents. Ainsi, Harry avait commencé à prendre des mesures pour adopter officiellement Teddy et aussi acquérir et stocker des souvenirs, des photos, des histoires pour que plus tard Teddy puisse tout savoir sur Remus et Tonks. Ce n'était pas la même chose que les avoir auprès de Teddy, mais il espérait que cela serait suffisant.**

_ « Jaack? »** demanda Teddy avec un regard avide sur son visage alors qu'il tirait brusquement Harry de ses pensées.**

**Au cours des derniers mois, Teddy s'était attaché au soldat plus âgé qu'Harry et Jack à son tour sans la moindre hésitation s'était laisser enrouler autour du petit doigt de Teddy. Jack était si bon avec Teddy, toujours patient et aimant, jouant avec Teddy ou lui lisant un livre, le berçant pour l'endormir ou encore changer sa couche. Il était clair pour Harry que Jack aimait Teddy et Harry était heureux que Teddy ait au moins une personne de plus dans sa vie.**

**_ **«Oui, allons voir Jack.»** répondit Harry, et se plaça Teddy dans ses bras. Teddy poussait de petits cris de joie, puis eut un petit rire lorsqu'il se blottit dans le cou d'Harry.**

**En descendant l'escalier, Harry commença à rassembler un certain nombre de choses. Jack avait invité Harry et Teddy à un barbecue qu'il organisait avec des amis. Jack lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de personnes avec qui il travaillait et Harry était heureux de les rencontrer. C'était la première fois qu'Harry allait rencontrer quelqu'un de la vie de Jack et il était nerveux.**

**Jack et Harry avait commencé une amitié dès le premier jour et pendant ces derniers mois elle s'était développée vers quelque chose de plus intime. Par moment, il semblait que Jack était intéressé par Harry, mais Harry n'en était pas sûr. Quand ils étaient ensemble ils avaient toujours trouvés des moyens pour se toucher l'un l'autre ou quand ils regardaient un film sur le canapé, ils étaient assis si proches qu'ils se touchaient des épaules aux genoux. Harry le voulait tellement que Jack était devenu le personnage principal de ses fantasmes masturbatoires et ils étaient formidables, lui faisant plus de mal à chaque fois.**

**Quand il eut ramassé tout, Harry et Teddy se dirigèrent vers la maison de Jack et plus particulièrement le jardin.**

-« Jaaack! »** cria Teddy dans l'excitation et fonça vers Jack, ses bras et ses jambes bougeant bancalement comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait de marcher tout seul.**

**Jack se mit à rire et jeta Teddy en l'air, pour le prendre ensuite dans ses bras. Teddy poussa de nouveau des petits rires et frappa dans ses mains.**

-« Hey gamin, tu es prêt pour la nourriture? Miam miam, du spécial Jack rien que pour toi... »** dit Jack avec un sourire alors il soufflait contre le ventre de Teddy. Teddy eut un petit rire et hocha la tête à quelques reprises. En dehors de Jack et Harry, l'heure du repas était son passe-temps favori.**

**Harry se dirigea vers Jack et vit quatre autres personnes à ses côtés. Il sourit en guise de salutation et attendit d'être présenté.**

_ « Harry Evans, voici mon CO, le Général George Hammond. »** dit Jack alors qu'un homme plus âgé avec une calvitie naissante approchait. Le général eut un sourire amical sur le visage quand il tendit la main pour saluer Harry.**

_ « Bonjour, Général Hammond. »** salua Harry en serrant la main de l'homme. La poignée ferme et la posture globale de l'homme indiqua à Harry qu'il avait été un bon soldat avant qu'il ne soit relégué à un travail de bureau.**

_ « Bonjour M. Evans, s'il vous plaît appelez-moi George»** dit Hammond d'une voix pourtant aimable.**

_ « Seulement si vous pouvez m'appeler Harry, George. »** répondit Harry au général.**

**Puis Jack fit signe à une grande femme blonde à côté de lui et dit: **«Et voici le Major Samantha Carter, extraordinaire scientifique. »

_ « S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Sam».** dit-elle avec un sourire et un roulement des yeux alors qu'elle serrait la main d'Harry. Sam eut immédiatement un regard autour d'elle incitant Harry à se détendre et à sentir à l'aise avec elle.**

_ «C'est agréable de vous rencontrer, Sam et s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Harry. »** répondit-il dès ils se libérèrent les mains ont sorti les mains puis se tourna de nouveaux vers Jack alors qu'un grand homme aux cheveux bruns avec des lunettes, lui rappelant Neville en quelque sorte s'approchait. Tranquillement sans prétention, mais fort et capable de tout lui vint à l'esprit.**

_«Voici le Docteur Daniel Jackson, il est notre chargé de diplomatie. »** déclara Jack alors qu'il tapait Daniel dans son dos. **« Il connaît toutes les civilisations de cette planète et il n'a pas peur de s'asseoir et de vous ennuyer à leur sujet... »

**Le Docteur Jackson donna un fau regard assassin à Jack et se tourna vers Harry**.

_ «Bonjour Harry, appelez-moi Daniel s'il vous plaît.»

**Harry eut un petit rire et serra la main de Daniel en guise de salutation.**

_ « Ce grand gaillard est Teal'c Murray ».** déclara Jack alors qu'il désignait un grand homme noir musclé près de lui.**

_ « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, HarryEvans. »** salua Teal'c d'une voix monotone, alors qu'il salua en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe d'accueil.**

_ « Et ce petit gars est ici Teddy Evans, le fils d'Harry.»** dit Jack tandis qu'il chatouillait Teddy alors qu'il le tenait dans ses bras.**

_ « Noooon ... »** s'écria Teddy entre deux rires durant les chatouilles de Jack.**

**Les cinq autres adultes sourirent tandis que Teddy continuait de rire, son petit rire doux flottant dans le calme jardin.**

_ « Alors, Harry, Jack m'a dit que vous aviez quitté la Grande-Bretagne pour ici? D'où étiez-vous? J'ai donné quelques conférences il y a quelques année au Royaume-Uni »** demanda Daniel alors ils se dirigeaient vers la table de pique-nique pour le dîner.**

_«J'ai grandi dans le Surrey et puis j'ai fréquenté un pensionnat en Ecosse une fois que j'ai atteint onze ans.»** répondit Harry.**

_ « Comment trouvez-vous l'Amérique, Harry? »** demanda Sam alors qu'ils étaient assis autour de la table de pique-nique et commençaient à charger leurs assiettes.**

_ « C'est différent, c'est sûr, mais j'aime ça. Il y a un bon voisinage et beaucoup d'enfants pour que Teddy se développe auprès d'eux et la région a beaucoup à offrir. Je pense que c'était le bon choix pour Teddy et moi »** répondit Harry en prenant une bouchée de poulet cuit par Jack au barbecue.**

**A côté de lui, Jack avait Teddy sur ses genoux et partageait sa nourriture avec le bébé. Teddy avec sa propre cuillère prenait une bouchée de salade de pommes de terre de Jack et fronça les sourcils. **« Ucky. »

**Harry se mit à rire et donna un morceau de à Teddy pour le mâcher.**

**Le dîner continua et durant pour les trois heures suivantes Harry fit la connaissance des amis de Jack. George Hammond était un homme qui aimait Jack et qui possédait l'aura d'un ancien soldat et possédait une présence imposante. Il avait aussi l'attitude d'un grand-père pour les deux autant envers Harry et Teddy ce qui poussa immédiatement Teddy a passé beaucoup de temps sur les genoux de l'ancien soldat, et a babillé avec lui en montrant des choses intéressantes.**

**Sam était une bombe blonde avec l'esprit d'un scientifique et la mentalité d'un soldat. Si Harry n'avait pas été gay, il aurait certainement été attiré par une femme comme Sam. Harry et elle eurent un rapport facile entre eux dès le début.**

**Daniel était semblable à Sam à bien des égards et un scientifique d'une part et d'autre. Il était intelligent, avait un sec humour sarcastique qui faisait rire Harry et avait un physique très attrayant. Autant passionné par l'archéologie, il respirait la force et la sagesse à chaque mot prononcé.**

**Teal'c était un grand guerrier musclé allié à une force tranquille et des tics subtiles faciaux qui étaient les seuls moyens de comprendre l'état d'esprit du guerrier. Il haussait bizarrement un sourcil en réponse à une question ou donnait un léger froncement de sourcils dans la confusion, il donnait l'image d'un homme stoïque à l'extérieur, mais Harry était sûr qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses sous la surface.**

**Harry pouvait voir comment les cinq amis et collègues de travail formaient une famille. Ils se complétaient naturellement, chaque personnalité était un ajustement parfait pour les autres. Plaisantant et se battant les uns pour les autres tels les membres d'une même famille, ou pour le cas de George une sorte de paternel. Il était évident qu'ils aient tout fait pour et Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas aider, mais il était curieux de savoir ce que tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.**

**Après le repas, Harry et Jack apportèrent les plats dans la maison tandis que les autres se divertissaient de la nature curieuse de Teddy. Il avait entendu un grillon à proximité et était allé à pas hésitants l'examiner, les quatre autres adultes l'avait rapidement suivi.**

_ « Ils sont vraiment très sympas, je vous remercie de nous avoir invités ce soir. » **dit Harry avec un petit sourire, alors qu'il commençait à laver la vaisselle.**

_ « Ils voulaient vous rencontrer depuis un moment déjà, j'ai pensé vous pourriez vous entourer d'adultes pour égayer vos conversations. »** dit Jack avec un sourire.**

**Harry se mit à rire et dit: **«Il y a de cela, Merci. »

**Un silence confortable s'installa alors qu'Harry lavait la vaisselle et que Jack les essuyait. Après qu'il ait fini, Harry se retourna et s'appuya contre le comptoir pendant que Jack finissait de ranger les plats à leur place.**

**En fermant le placard, Jack se retourna tranquillement et regarda Harry. Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua dans sa poitrine et son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement alors qu'il plongeait dans le regard embrasé de Jack. Nerveusement, il mouilla ses lèvres et glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jean.**

**Jack sourit et se dirigea lentement vers Harry, l'emprisonnant entre Jack et le comptoir et plaça ses mains de chaque côté du comptoir, prenant Harry au piège**

_ «Je vais t'embrasser maintenant.» **murmura Jack en se penchant.**

_ « Merlin! Enfin ... »** gémit Harry alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois.**

**Leurs lèvres se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre et Harry soupira. Il éprouva un frisson rebondir de ses lèvres à celles de Jack et miaula doucement. Ce n'était pas un baiser profond, juste un appui de leurs lèvres dans un baiser chaste, mais avec une promesse de ce qui allait arriver. Jack s'écarta vers l'arrière et Harry gémit pendant que Jack enlevait ses lèvres parfaites et plongea dans les yeux d'Harry. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment et puis reprirent pour un baiser plus profond. Jack saisit les hanches d'Harry et le tira aussi près de son corps que possible alors qu'Harry enveloppait ses bras autour du cou de Jack et ouvrit la bouche pour la langue curieuse de Jack.**

**Ils étaient là, enveloppés dans les bras de l'autre, les lèvres pressées et leurs langues se battant en duel pour la dominance du baiser. Harry finit par céder le contrôle à Jack. L'homme plus âgé gémit de plaisir alors que ses mains erraient sur l'ensemble du corps d'Harry, cherchant à mémoriser chaque immersion et courbe qu'il trouvait. Ses mains se rejoignirent pour tenir en coupes les fesses fermes d'Harry et souleva le jeune homme pour le monter sur le comptoir derrière lui.**

**Harry en réponse enveloppa ses jambes autour de la taille de Jack, approchant leurs aines l'une contre l'autre, ils poussèrent un soupir d'extase. Laissant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Jack, Harry miaula tranquillement alors que Jack mordait sa lèvre inférieure, puis déplaçait sa bouche dans son cou, mordant et léchant la tendre peau en chemin.**

**Du jardin, un cri de joie se fit entendre suivi par les rires des amis de Jack et ils se détachèrent à regret.**

_ « Ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur moment pour commencer. »** dit Harry dans un chuchotement, son souffle caressant les lèvres de Jack.**

_ « Ouais ... »** répondit Jack alors qu'il se penchait et donnait un baiser final à Harry sur ses lèvres gonflées, puis le remis sur ses pieds.**

_ « Je devrais probablement mettre Teddy au lit dès toute façon, il est près de onze heures ... » **dit Harry avec un sourire, puis s'éleva sur la pointe de ses orteils pour envelopper ses bras autour du cou de Jack et l'embrasser de nouveau. **« Merci pour ce soir. »

**Jack eut un petit rire et lui rendit son baiser avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, **«Crois-moi, cela m'a fait plaisir. »

**Harry rit sous cape, puis s'éloigna doucement de Jack et sortit dans le jardin pour retrouver Teddy. Disant au revoir à tout le monde, Harry souleva Teddy et pris leurs affaires et se dirigea vers sa maison.**

**

* * *

**

**Jack, était assis avec son équipe et le CO depuis une heure ou deux. Alors qu'il se faisait tard, ils rapportèrent tout à l'intérieur de la maison et se préparèrent à rentrer chez eux. Du coin de l'œil, Jack vit une silhouette noire se faufiler à travers le jardin d'Harry. Ses sens en alerte, il réagit aussitôt.**

_ « Teal'c, Sam êtes-vous armé? »** demanda Jack en se saisissant de son arme à feu placer en sécurité dans son coffre-fort.**

_ « J'ai un Zat'nik'tel, O'Neill.** » répondit Teal'c.**

_ « Oui, monsieur. »** répondit Carter.** « Y a-t-il quelque chose de mauvais ? »

_ « Quelqu'un vient de se glisser dans la maison d'Harry »** dit Jack, alors qu'il commençait à courir vers la maison d'Harry, Teal'c et Sam sur ses pas, Daniel et le général Hammond pas beaucoup plus loin derrière.**

**

* * *

**

**Harry se réveilla en sursaut lorsque l'alarme du salon retentit. Rapidement tout en demeurant silencieux, il sauta hors du lit et alla contrôler Teddy. Le trouvant endormi paisiblement, Harry mis en place un puissant sortilège pour le protéger de toute personne en dehors de lui, puis sortit de la chambre de Teddy, et descendit pour trouver l'intrus.**

**Il s'arrêta quand il entendit le grincement d'une des lames du parquet du salon, aussitôt il se glissa à l'intérieur d'une chambre pour apercevoir une silhouette sombre à la recherche calme d'objets de valeur à mettre dans un sac. «**_**Eh bien, il s'agit seulement d'un cambrioleur et non pas d'un Aurors du ministère **_**» pensa Harry.**

**En sortant de sa cachette, baguette en main, il se racla la gorge. **

**_ **«Vous savez des choses intéressantes d'enfermer dans le coffre-fort. Il n'y a que du bric à brac et des trucs sans importance ici. »

**Le voleur sursauta et regarda Harry. Il sourit, pensant sans doute qu'il avait à faire à une cible facile à surmonter. Après tout le voleur était grand et assez musclé, alors qu'Harry était mince et à l'apparence gentille.**

_ « Quel papa était trop effrayé pour aller vérifier lui-même le bruit, qu'il a envoyé son petit garçon pour faire le travail? »** Le voleur se mit à rire. **

_ « Cela va être facile. »

_ « En fait, il s'agit de ma maison et les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.» **répondit Harry alors qu'il prenait une position décontractée contre le mur et ajouta : **« Je vous conseille de partir maintenant pendant que vous êtes toujours debout. »

_ « Cours petit garçon avant d'être blesser... »** dit le voleur au moment où il sorti un couteau de poche avec une longue lame dentelée de treize centimètres.**

_ «Dernière chance».** dit Harry alors qu'il se mettait droit sur ses pieds et adoptant par la suite une position de combat.**

**Le voleur se mit à rire et se rapprocha. **

_ « Qu'allez-vous faire, me piquez avec cette branche qu'est la votre? »

_ « Vous savez que je n'ai pas eu de bonne bagarre depuis un moment... donc je vais ranger ma 'brindille' et me battre à la main. Rien de tel qu'une bonne petite bagarre à la main pour obtenir voir le sang coulé. »** répondit Harry alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette et l'autre homme s'approcha pour se précipiter de lui avec le couteau.**

**Pivotant sur ses pieds, il se balança contre l'homme qui passait à ses côtés et lui décrocha un coup de pied au cul de l'homme. Il tomba au sol et grogna de gêne et se releva. **

_ « Ça y est, petit vaurien, je vais me régaler! »

**Il courut en avant et poussa de toutes ses forces son couteau vers Harry, visant ses intestins. Harry saisit la main et la tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la brisure de l'os et le couteau tomba de la main de l'homme. Avec une torsion finale, il renversa l'homme sur le dos pour le maintenir. Le voleur avec un cri de douleur roula et tomba à ses pieds, puis se jetant sur Harry et le prit par la taille et le souleva de ses pieds. L'homme ensuite tenta de le plaquer contre le mur à proximité, mais Harry anticipant le mouvement tordit son corps, et saisit un des bras du voleur pendant qu'il courbait l'homme et le poussa le visage en premier contre le mur.**

_« Maintenant, ce n'est plus agréable. »** déclara Harry alors qu'il claquait la tête de l'homme contre le mur pour le désorienter. Harry le laisser aller et son corps tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et avec un gémissement. Harry sortit sa baguette et dit: **«Stupefix ».

**Un rayon rouge sorti de sa baguette magique et frappa en pleine poitrine le voleur, son corps a perdu toute sa tension et tomba dans l'inconscience. Harry se pencha et tint sa baguette à côté de la tête de l'homme et dit: «**Oubliettes »

_ « Vous voulez me dire par l'enfer ce que c'était, Harry? »

**Harry sursauta à la question posée par un Jack dur et voyant le visage fâché de Jack, il dit, **« Par l'enfer... »

* * *

**Jack, Sam et Teal'c atteignirent la porte de derrière, une minute après que le voleur soit entré dans la maison. Se glissant à l'intérieur, ils se déplacèrent en silence à travers la cuisine lorsque Jack a entendit parler.**

_ « Vous savez des choses intéressantes d'enfermer dans le coffre-fort. Il n'y a que du bric à brac et des trucs sans importance ici. »** Le cœur de Jack se mit à battre rapidement et il reprocha silencieusement à Harry sa stupidité courageuse. **_**Il allait se faire tuer!**_

_ « Quel papa était trop effrayé pour aller vérifier lui-même le bruit, qu'il a envoyé son petit garçon pour faire le travail?»** Le voleur se mit à rire et Jack grinça des dents. **_**Comment allait-il sortir Harry de là ?**_« Cela va être facile**. **»

_ « En fait, il s'agit de ma maison et les apparences peuvent être trompeuses**.** »** répondit Harry d'une voix calme que Jack n'avait jusqu'à l'heure jamais entendue. **_**Qu'était-il arrivé à Harry ?**_

_ « Je vous conseille de partir maintenant pendant que vous êtes toujours debout. »

**Jack se retourna pour faire signe à Teal'c et Sam de faire le tour et d'entrer dans le salon par la porte d'entrée. Ils quittèrent en silence la pièce alors que le cambrioleur parlait.**

_ « Cours petit garçon avant d'être blesser... »** dit le voleur **_**« bientôt mort »**_** pensa Jack lorsqu'il entendit le clic reconnaissable d'un couteau de poche. Jack vit un mouvement vers lui et se retourna pour faire face au Général Hammond et Daniel qui venait de couvrir sa bouche de son doigt pour leur intimer le silence.**

_« Dernière chance».** dit Harry**

_« Qu'allez-vous faire, me piquez avec cette branche qu'est la votre »_**« Branche?**_** » pensa Jack. «**_**C'est tout ce qu'Harry avait, un misérable ... bâton?**_

_« Vous savez que je n'ai pas eu de bonne bagarre depuis un moment... donc je vais ranger ma 'brindille' et me battre à la main. Rien de tel qu'une bonne petite bagarre à la main pour voir le sang coulé. »

**Jack commença à se déplacer dans le coin du salon au moment où il entendit courir. S'enfonçant dans le coin, il vit Harry se déplacer rapidement à l'écart de l'homme qui se jetait sur lui avec un couteau et lui botter le cul au moment où il tombait. Le gars sauta sur ses pieds et grogna: **« Ça y est, petit vaurien, je vais me régaler!»** alors qu'il se déplaçait de nouveau vers Harry, un couteau dirigé vers la poitrine d'Harry.**

**Harry saisit le poignet de l'homme et lui donna une torsion soudaine et Jack entendit un craquement et le couteau tomba au sol. Harry continua de tordre le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il ait renversé l'homme sur le dos à terre. Le cambrioleur roula et chancela sur ses pieds et percuta Harry, en le saisissant par la taille. Harry saisit une des mains de l'homme et le plaqua contre son propre dos et le poussa contre le mur.**

**«**_**Où avez-Harry appris à se battre comme ça**_**?» pensait Jack.**

_« Maintenant, ce n'est plus agréable. »** déclara Harry alors qu'il claquait la tête de l'homme contre le mur.**

**Le gars tomba au sol et au moment où Jack était sur le point de se déplacer et d'aider au moins garder l'homme à terre, Harry tira une «brindille» de sa poche et dit: **« Stupefix »,** alors une lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette de bois frappant la poitrine de l'homme. Peu de temps après il suivit d'un **«Oubliettes» **et une lumière blanche frappa la tête du voleur.**

_« Vous voulez me dire par l'enfer ce que c'était, Harry? »** grogna Jack tout en frappant du pied face à l'homme plus jeune.**

**Harry se retourna et ferma les yeux avant de dire, **« Par l'enfer... »

* * *

**_L'auteur n'était pas très satisfaite d'elle, mais personnellement je trouve que cela annonce pas mal les choses qui vont arriver ! J'espère que vous serez du même avis que moi. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas grave, dîtes moi ce qui ne vous gênait ! _**

**_A la semaine prochaine._**


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à vous !

Comme d'habitude, je rappelle que Harry Potter et Stargate appartiennent à qui de droit, que cette fiction, dans sa version originale apparatient à I-Am-A-Aslash-Addict, je ne fais que la traduire !

Sinon, je suis heureuse de voir que vous appréciez cette fiction, et la traduction, étant la première fois que j'entreprends un tel projet, je suis rassurée ! :) Merci pour les reviews d'ailleurs ! J'espère avoir répondu à toutes ! :)

Voici, la suite ! Elle commence à indiquer comment Harry va intervenir dans le monde du SG-C ! ^^

A la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Harry pouvait sentir cinq paires d'yeux sur lui, chacun confus quant à ce qu'ils avaient vu et en colère par le mensonge inconscient d'Harry concernant ce qu'il était réellement. Il était clair qu'à moins d'être disposé à effectuer un charme de mémoire sur l'ensemble des personnes venues à son secours, il allait être obligé de dire la vérité ou de mentir pour leur mettre quelque chose sous la dent.**

**Il ne s'était pas attendu à raconter la vérité sur son passé aussi tôt. Il avait pensé, que peut-être dans l'avenir lorsqu'il aurait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, il aurait abordé le sujet. Vous savez, «**_**je suis un magicien et vous n'êtes pas fou**_**», la conversion aurait eu lieu après que la personne en aurait trop vu. Maintenant, il allait non seulement devoir aborder le sujet avec Jack, quelqu'un qu'il avait la chance d'aimer et d'être aimer en retour, mais aussi avec quatre autres personnes qu'il venait de rencontrer dans la soirée.**

**Il s'en voulut de ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il avait plus de gens dans la maison. Les pièces devraient être remises en ordre: il ne voulait plus de surprises comme celle de ce soir. Peut-être devrait-il ajouter quelque chose comme lui indiquer si l'intrus était sorcier ou moldu. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça... Cela montrait à quel point il avait été tellement ancré dans le monde sorcier qu'il en en avait oublié d'ajouter cette distinction.**

**_ **«Vous voulez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé? »** aboya Jack alors qu'il se trouvait à un pas d'Harry, un air contrarié et menaçant dessiné sur le visage. Harry se retirant de ses pensées, s'agita un peu sous le regard fixe et intense.**

**_ **«Bien, qu'avez-vous vu exactement? » **demanda évasivement Harry, sa main tenant nerveusement sa baguette. Il était tenter de jeter un Oubliette sur eux, mais Harry ne voulait vraiment pas faire cela. Jack était important pour lui et ses amis étaient des gens bien, ils ne méritaient qu'on leur mente et qu'on leur efface leurs souvenirs.**

_ « Non, ouh ouh, tu ne vas pas cette carte… Dis-moi exactement ce que j'ai vu, et tout de suite ! »** dit Jack d'une voix mortellement calme, faisant frissonner Harry. Il comprit alors en quoi Jack étant un bon solde, **_**cette voix apportait énormément de respect**_**.**

**_ **«Je ... eh bien, tu vois ... oh, bougre, c'est dur. »**murmura doucement Harry.**

_ « Quel genre d'arme, est-ce HarryEvans, je n'ai jamais vu une telle arme? »** interrogea Teal'c en désignant la baguette d'Harry du regard avec un réel intérêt.**

_ « Ouais, qu'est-ce que cette ridicule brindille? Pas tout à fait un choix des plus intelligents comme une arme dans un combat, le gars avait un putain de couteau, bordel de merde! » **dit Jack avec humeur, agitant ses mains s'agitant alors qu'il criait sur Harry.**

**Au cours des derniers mois, Harry avait vu le comportement naturel de Jack quand il agissait avec les gens, surtout ceux dont il se souciait. Sa voix forte et autoritaire pouvait être une attitude dérangeante pour Harry, s'il n'avait pas compris que Jack avait seulement eu peur qu'Harry puisse être blessé.**

_«C'est ma baguette »,** commença Harry d'une voix apaisante, mais fut interrompu par Sam.**

_ « Baguette? Comme dans baguette magique? »** demanda Sam, sa voix pleine de scepticisme. Elle regarda la baguette comme si elle allait à tout moment se transformer en un poulet en caoutchouc et la plaisanterie serait finie.**

_ « Ouais ... Je suis un magicien. »** déclara Harry avec un petit sourire alors que les cinq autres personnes dans la salle le regardaient sans comprendre. **«J'utilise cette baguette magique pour exploiter la magie de mon corps et jeter des sorts avec. »

_«Alors, vous avez utilisé la magie par l'enfer pour faire face à lui? »** demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au voleur inconscient sur le sol.**

**Harry hocha la tête et dit: **«J'ai utilisé un sort pour l'assommer et un pour... l'empêcher de mettre en danger Teddy et moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une attention sur nous, et voir les autorités venir l'arrêter était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. »

_ « Puis-je voir votre baguette magique? »** demanda Sam, en tendant la main vers lui.**

_«Bien sûr. »** dit Harry avec un petit haussement d'épaules et remis la baguette magique.**

**Elle la tint légèrement dans la main, évaluant le poids, la forme, observant de près pour voir s'il n'y avait aucune indication sur la façon dont elle était utilisée. **« N'importe qui peut-il s'en servir? »

_ « Toute personne qui est un sorcier ou une sorcière pourrait probablement, mais certaines baguettes fonctionnent mieux avec certaines personnes... bien que les Moldus ne puissent pas les utiliser. »** répondit-il, et puis face au regard perdu il ajouta. **«Les Moldus sont des personnes non-magiques, des gens qui ne sont pas nés avec un noyau magique »

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'un noyau magique? »** demanda Daniel, les yeux illuminés d'intérêt. Harry pouvait voir les rouages travaillées dans l'esprit de Daniel, Harry était persuadé que Daniel trouverait en la communauté magique un véritable trésor du fait qu'il s'agissait d'une société encore non découvertes.**

_ « C'est quelque chose avec laquelle les sorcières et sorciers naissent et c'est un élément supplémentaire qui nous permet de manipuler l'énergie autour de nous. »** expliqua Harry, puis un doux bourdonnement se fit entendre. Tout le monde sauf Harry regarda autour de lui pour tenter d'identifier le bruit bourdonnant.**

**_ **«C'est Teddy, il doit s'être réveillé. Permettez-moi aller le voir... si je pouvais récupérer ma baguette**. »**

**Harry tendit la main à Sam, attendant silencieusement qu'elle donne la baguette. Elle hésita puis Jack parla :**

**_ **«Laissez-moi aller le chercher, vous restez ici. »** dit Jack.**

**Harry savait que Jack hésitait à le laisser hors de sa vue... bien que ce soit bizarre, Jack et les autres étaient étonnés de ce qu'Harry pouvait faire, mais au regard de leurs réactions, ce n'était sûrement pas la chose la plus étrange qu'ils aient jamais vu.**

**Se tournant vers lui, il secoua la tête, « **Vous ne pouvez pas, j'ai mis en place un système puissant autour de la pièce, il ne laissera personne, à part moi entrer dans la salle avant de le défaire**. »**

**_ **«Est-ce comme un champ de force ou quelque chose du genre**? » demanda Jack avec un regard surpris sur le visage.**

**_ **«Un magique, oui**. » dit Harry alors qu'il tendait la main pour récupérer sa baguette.**

**Sam regarda George et il donna son approbation d'un léger signe de tête. Elle tendit la baguette d'Harry et il se retourna pour se diriger vers l'escalier lorsque Jack commença à le suivre. Se retournant, il regarda Jack droit dans les yeux et dit: «**Honnêtement Jack, si j'étais vraiment une menace pour chacun d'entre vous, je pourrais vous mettre hors service et disparaître en une seconde."

**A quelques pieds derrière Jack, Harry pouvait voir les deux sourcils de Teal'c se lever et disparaître au-delà de son chapeau sur la tête.**

_ « Juste amusez-moi, ok, Harry ... »** dit Jack à voix basse, alors qu'il faisait signe à Harry de le suivre.**

**Hochant la tête, Harry fit son chemin dans l'escalier et une fois à la porte de la chambre de Teddy, il leva sa baguette et enleva le sort autour de la chambre de Teddy. En ouvrant la porte, il trouva Teddy debout dans son berceau, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.**

_ « Quel est le problème, mon ange ? »** Harry chantonna en soulevant Teddy, le berçant dans ses bras. **« Avez-vous eu un cauchemar? »

**Teddy attrapa une mèche de cheveux d'Harry avec son poing et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry entendit un reniflement et puis un hoquet et signifiant que son fils s'était calmé. Se retournant vers Jack, Harry marcha vers la porte et lui fit face afin que Teddy puisse voir l'homme plus âgé.**

_ « Regarde qui est là, Teddy... »

**Teddy ouvrit les yeux et posa ses yeux sur Jack, il donna un sourire édenté vers lui.**

_ « Hey mon pote ! »** dit Jack avec un sourire en frottant légèrement le dos Teddy.**

_ « Pourquoi ne pas descendre, je suis sûr que vous avez encore beaucoup de questions... »** reconnu Harry, puis sortit de la chambre après que Jack ait incliné la tête.**

**Ils descendirent l'escalier afin de trouver George, Daniel, Sam et Teal'c pour avoir une conversation tranquille.**

_ « Pourquoi ne vous assiéraient pas les gars et je vous parlerais de Teddy et moi, et d'où nous venons, ouais? »** demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le confident avec Jack près de lui.**

**Ils prirent tous un siège et Harry posa confortablement Teddy sur ses genoux.**

_«Avant que je ne vous dise tout, je dois vous placer sous un serment qui vous empêchera de répéter à quiconque en dehors de cette salle ce que je vais vous raconter. Notre société a des lois strictes sur le secret.»** indiqua Harry en regardant autour d'eux.**

**Les cinq hochèrent la tête en accord et Harry utilisa une incantation pour les lier au serment.**

_ « Qu'est-ce que c'était?** » demanda Jack en regardant autour de lui. Une lumière brillante avait englouti SG-1 et leurs CO lorsque le sort pris effet.**

_ « C'est un serment qui vous empêche de parler à quiconque, sous quelque forme que ce soit, de cela à quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas déjà le secret. Il s'agit d'une mesure de sûreté qui est beaucoup utilisé dans notre monde. »** répondit Harry alors qu'il permettait à Teddy de jouer avec la baguette en lui laissant dans la main.**

_ « Tous vos sorts en latin comme ça? »** demanda Daniel.**

_ « La plupart le sont, la langue est le fondement de nos sorts. » ** répondit Harry à Daniel. **«Ainsi, à propos du monde ... la communauté magique n'est pas très grande, nous ne sommes peut-être que deux millions dans le monde. Certaines des plus grandes zones peuplées sont l'Egypte, la Chine, les Etats et le Royaume-Uni Chaque région est dotée d'un gouvernement désigné pour s'occuper de notre peuple, maintenir l'ordre public et garder notre secret du reste du monde. Il y a environ trois cents ans que nos communautés ont commencé à se cacher et à empêcher toute interaction entre le monde magique et non-magique. Même nous, étions une communauté étroitement surveillée, mais à cette époque il est devenu évident que notre société dans son ensemble n'était pas plus en sécurité en dehors »

_ « C'était durant le procès des sorcières de Salem, c'est exact? »** demanda Daniel avec empressement.**

_ « Oui, il y avait beaucoup de peur concernant l'inconnu et aussi de la persécution venant des extrémistes religieux qui croyaient que les sorciers et sorcières étaient des disciples de Satan, le diable, à vous de choisir »** répondit Harry avec un reniflement. **« Donc, nous nous sommes cacher loin et votre peuple a commencé à croire lentement que nous n'existions plus, devenant simplement des contes et légendes »

_ « Comment parvenez-vous à garder un secret tellement énorme? Avec des millions de personnes dans le monde, cela semble presque impossible. »** émis Sam avec un air incrédule.**

_ « Nous utilisons la magie pour de le faire pour nous. Nous regroupons nos communautés et couvrons les zones à forte densités pour maintenir éloigner les Moldus ou nous mettons en place un sort qui pousse les Moldus à regarder ailleurs. Mon école, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, est un grand château en Ecosse qui ressemble à une vieille ruine prête à s'écrouler avec une pancarte qui dit: 'DANGER, NE PAS ENTRER', ainsi aucun moldu ne s'en approche. »

_ « C'est incroyable...»** dit Daniel alors qu'il était assis sur le bord de son siège. **« Aussi, votre communauté doit-elle tenir des registres de votre histoire? »

_ « J'ai pensé que vous seriez peut-être intéressé par quelque chose comme ça ... Le monde magique existe depuis des milliers d'années, certains membres de notre communauté sont centenaires si ce n'est vieux de mille ans. »** répondit Harry avec un sourire.**

**Harry se mit à rire alors que tous le regardait étonné. Daniel avait un air de joie absolue en s'imaginant pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui avait vécu pendant mille ans, et tellement d'histoire de vie à absorber.**

_ « Il y a des gens, sur Terre, qui ont vécu pendant un millénaire? »** demanda Sam.**

_ « Eh bien, pas des gens dans le sens où ils sont humains, mais il y a des créatures magiques sensibles qui l'ont fait, oui. »

_ « Fils, quand vous dites créatures magiques, que voulez-vous dire? »** demanda George d'une voix sévère alors que tout le monde se redressait un peu plus droit, une tension évidente dans leur corps. Harry savait par son ton de voix qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne lui avaient pas dit, il devrait leur poser la question plus tard.**

_ « Euh, bien il ya des êtres qui vivent dans ce monde que l'on croit être des légendes, comme je l'ai dit. Il y a des lutins, des Veelas, des elfes, des centaures, des vampires, loups-garous, dragons, griffons, licornes et autres. Il ya vraiment un tout autre monde que nous gardons caché des Moldus. »

_ « Comment est-ce possible? Le reste du monde aurait dû le découvrir, c'est beaucoup trop pour garder à cacher! » ** s'écria Sam en signe d'incrédulité.**

_ « Comme je l'ai dit, nous avons la magie pour la garder cachée. Nos gouvernements ont mis en place des départements juste pour garder le secret. Au Royaume-Uni, le ministère de la Magie a tout un département rempli de gens qui sont appelés Oubliator, ils vont dans des situations où la communauté a été exposé et effacent le souvenir de l'événement dont les Moldus ont été témoins ou ils font comme je l'ai fait et mettent en place un sort pour leur faire prêter serment de garder ce qu'ils ont vu secret. »

_ « Ils effacer leur mémoire? »** demanda Jack en colère.**

_ « Oui, ils ne... »** répondit Harry. **« Notre communauté a besoin de rester cachée, il ya trop de peur de l'inconnu dans le monde comme il est, pouvez-vous imaginer ce que les autres feraient s'ils savaient qu'il y avait des gens là-bas qui pourrait apparaître dans un n'importe quel du monde et faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. Ou des gens qui pourraient vous faire faire ce qu'ils veulent rien qu'en jetant un sort simple ... notre peuple serait regroupé et tué par peur ou encore capturé dans l'intention d'être utilisé pour faire des choses horribles. »

**Un silence tranquille s'installa dans la pièce, Harry pouvaient voir leurs pensées sur leurs visages. Certains secrets étaient tout simplement trop dangereux pour être rendu public.**

_ « Le monde est encore trop ignorant pour accepter ce genre de choses, ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ... les êtres magique êtres ne seraient pas en sécurité »** dit Harry à voix basse. **« Bien que nous informions les chefs des grands pays dans le monde, il est souvent nécessaire de garder notre monde caché. Toutefois, tous ces dirigeants sont soumis au même serment que vous, les limitant à parler du secret qu'aux personnes le sachant déjà. »

_ « Donc, le gouvernement américain sait? »** demanda Hammond avec un froncement de sourcils.**

_ « Probablement, mais cela ne fait aucun doute que ce ne soit limitée qu'à votre président actuel et les précédents en fonction. Il s'agit d'un secret bien gardé. »** répondit Harry avec un hochement de tête.**

**_ **«Que pouvez-vous faire exactement avec la magie ? » **interrogea Sam****.** « Il doit y a une quantité de choses limitées les lois physiques de l'univers ne permettrait pas tout »

**_ **«Il y a différents types de magie et beaucoup de champs d'études… comme la métamorphose »

**_ **«Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **demanda Daniel**.

**_ **«La métamorphose magique change un objet en un autre. Il est possible de changer des objets inanimés en animés et vice versa »

**_ **«Ainsi, vous pouvez changer, une roche en quoi ? E n chien ? **demanda Jack** « Donnez nous un exemple, et dites nous, Harry »

**Harry eut un petit rire et plaça Teddy sur les genoux de Jack et se leva. En marchant jusqu'à la cheminée, il attrapa une petite statue en bois que Hermione lui avait donné comme un cadeau il y a quelques années. La statue représentait Sirius et Remus, ou plutôt, Patmol et Moony. En utilisant sa baguette magique, Harry lança un charme afin de modifier l'objet en un petit chien blanc poilu avec de grandes oreilles et un nœud papillon autour du cou.**

**Sam se leva et se dirigea vers Harry, caressa le chiot dans ses bras. Le chiot gémit et flaira sa main, léchant la peau à portée de main. Sam expiré lourdement et dit d'une voix impressionné: «**C'est impossible..."

_ « Il y a beaucoup de chose dans mon monde que vous dirait probablement impossible. » **déclara Harry avec un large sourire sur son visage.**

**Remettant le chiot à Sam, il revint sur la causeuse et s'assit.**

_ « Pouvez-vous faire un autre type de magie? »** demanda Daniel.**

_ « Eh bien, il y a des charmes utiliser pour enchanter un objet à se comporter de manière dont il n'est pas utiliser d'habitude; comme utiliser un sortilège pour amener l'objet à vous. »** Harry regarda une photo encadrée d'Harry, Hermione et Ron et dit, **« Accio Cadre! »

**L'image fila hors du manteau de cheminée pour aller dans sa main tendue.**

_ « C'est très impressionnant, HarryEvans. »** déclara Teal'c.**

_ « Merci, c'est très simple, nous apprenons cela en notre première année à Poudlard. »** répondit-il alors qu'il posait le cadre sur la table à côté du divan. **« Nous apprenons aussi les Potions, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, l'Histoire de la magie, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, la Divination, l'Astronomie ... eh bien, il y a beaucoup de sujets. En vieillissant, vous découvrez d'autres sujets, plus adaptés à votre niveau de compétence et vos objectifs de carrière. »

_ « Combien de temps allez-vous à l'école? »** questionna Sam. **« Je pense qu'il vous faudrait beaucoup de temps pour apprendre tout cela. »

_ « La plupart des enfants commencent à apprendre les bases de la magie avec leurs parents et puis une fois ils ont onze ans, ils fréquentent une école pour une étude plus en profondeur. Nous nous occupons pendant sept ans et recevons à ce moment là, notre permis pour pratiquer la magie si nous obtenons un diplôme. Il y a des universités d'enseignement supérieur et des stages qui vous permettent de devenir un maître dans certaines matières aussi. »

_ « Vous avez commencé à apprendre la magie dès votre enfance? » **demanda Teal'c.**

**_ « ****Non ... J'ai grandi dans le monde des Moldus et je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier jusqu'à quelques jours de mon onzième anniversaire. » répondit tranquillement Harry.**

_ "Pourquoi vos parents ne vous ont-ils jamais parlé de la magie? »** demanda Sam.**

**La pièce fut silencieuse pendant un certain temps avant qu'Harry ne décide de la meilleure façon d'aborder son passé sordide. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'attention et la gloire qu'il avait reçu en tant que « le garçon-qui-a-Survécu. La possibilité d'avoir à tout leur dire en ce qui concerne sa place dans le monde magique était intimidante.**

_ « Je ... ils n'étaient pas là pour me le dire...»** répondit-il avec un soupir. **« Un peu moins de vingt ans auparavant, il y avait un puissant magicien noir qui avait réuni des disciples ayant les mêmes croyances que lui. Lui et beaucoup étaient des puristes du sang, qui pensaient que le monde magique a été supérieure à celui des Moldus et croyait que nous ne devrions pas avoir à se cacher, mais régner sur les Moldus. Ils voulaient soit éliminer les moldus ou les transformer essentiellement en esclaves pour son plaisir tordu. Notre gouvernement a la lutte contre Lord Voldemort et sa bande de Mangemorts pendant plusieurs années. »

_ « Voldemort ... ce qui en français, signifie 'le vol de la mort'. »** intervient Daniel.**

_ « Ouais, il a toujours été un peu une tragédienne… »** dit Harry avec un reniflement d'amusement. **« Quoi qu'il en soit, pendant ce temps un groupe a été créé, appelé l'Ordre du Phénix, pour combattre aux côtés du ministère contre Voldemort. Mes parents avec environ une trentaine d'autres personnes étaient des membres de l'Ordre. Peu de temps avant ma naissance, une femme a donné une prophétie qui décidera du sort du monde magique. »

_ « Une prophétie? Sérieusement? »** Jack se mit à rire.**

_ « Ouais, je l'ai pris avec un grain de sel aussi ... Donc, en gros la prophétie dit que _'celui qui bientôt le tuerait allait naître de parents qui avaient trois fois défié et serait né lorsque mourra le septième mois. Voldemort marquera l'enfant comme son égal. L'enfant aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas et que l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car l'un ne peut pas vivre tant que l'autre survit_.' Il y avait trop d'enfants qui correspondaient à cette description : moi-même et un ami nommé Neville Longdubat. L'un des serviteurs de Voldemort a entendu la prophétie et lui a dit répéter et ainsi lui, comme tout bon seigneur du mal, a décidé d'éliminer la menace avant qu'elle ne devienne un problème. » **Harry s'arrêta un instant et reprit son souffle**. « Il avait un couple de Mangemorts qui devaient aller tuer Neville, ses parents ont été torturé jusqu'à la folie en essayant de le protéger, mais ils ont réussi à garder les Mangemorts occupés assez longtemps pour que des Aurors du ministère arrivent, et que Neville fut sauvé. Voldemort a choisi de me tuer personnellement et après avoir découvert où mes parents se cachait grâce à un rat pleurnichard du nom de Queudver, il est venu pour me tuer. »

« Il a tué mon père avec un sort de mort alors qu'il tentait de garder Voldemort occupé pendant que ma mère s'échappait avec moi. Mais, ma mère n'avait aucun moyen de sortir de la maison et a été pris au piège. Voldemort lui a dit qu'elle ne lui était pas utile et si elle partait, il ne la tuerait pas. »** Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'il entendait la voix de sa mère suppliant Voldemort de ne pas le tuer. **« Il l'a poussé de son chemin alors qu'il levait la baguette pour me tuer et ma mère s'est interposé sur le chemin du sort pour me protéger et en est morte. En donnant sa vie pour sauver la mienne, elle a mis en place une magie du sang très ancienne, qui me protégeait, même après sa mort. Ainsi, quand Voldemort a essayé de me tuer, son sort a rebondi sur moi et séparé son âme de son corps. J'ai survécu et a été marquée par une cicatrice. »

**Harry leva la frange de son front et leur montra l'étrange cicatrice maudite en forme d'un éclair.**

**_ **« Vous marquant comme son égal… » **murmura Daniel.**

_ « Ouais, une sorte d'accomplissement de le prophétie... »** répondit Harry. **«Ainsi, après leur mort, je fut envoyé vivre avec la sœur de ma mère et sa famille qui étaient des Moldus. Ils détestaient la magie et toute personne qui lui est associée. J'ai donc grandi avec aucune idée de la magie ou du monde dont je venais. Ensuite, quelques jours avant mon onzième anniversaire, arriva une lettre m'invitant à venir à Poudlard ... c'est alors que j'ai été initié à l'univers magique et ceux qui en font. La personne que j'ai rencontrée était un demi-géant massif du nom d'Hagrid, il est devenu mon premier ami. Il m'a parlé de mes parents et de beaucoup de choses sur le monde des sorciers. Bientôt, je me suis lié d'amitié avec des camarades de premières années, Ron et Hermione ont été mes meilleurs amis et ils sont devenus ma pierre de touche au fil des années. »

« Durant ma première année là-bas, j'ai réalisé que le monde magique pensait de moi comme un sauveur ridicule, après les avoir sauvé de Voldemort. J'ai haï cela, j'étais félicité pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas vraiment fait. A la fin de la première année il est devenu clair que mon rôle dans la guerre n'était pas terminée, juste reporté. Voldemort possédait un professeur de l'école et avait essayé de voler la Pierre Philosophale, c'était une pierre qui créait un liquide qui en cas d'ingestion vous donnait l'immortalité. Mais, avec l'aide de Ron et Hermione je l'ai arrêté, le corps qu'il possédait a été détruit et son âme de nouveau libérée. »

_ « Il y a une pierre là-bas à qui il peut rendre quelqu'un immortel? »** Jack demanda d'une voix tendue.**

_ « Non, après que Voldemort ait essayé de l'obtenir, le propriétaire a décidé qu'il était trop dangereux de la garder et l'a détruite. Lui et sa femme ont vécu pendant plus de six cent ans; ils sont morts il y a quelques années, après l'épuisement de leur approvisionnement en élixir. »** leur assura Harry. **« Après cela, chaque année, est devenu plus difficile, Voldemort et ses partisans ont essayé plusieurs fois de reprendre le pouvoir et à ma quatrième année, il a réussit. Il y avait un tournoi à l'école et une fois que tout était fini, il était devenu clair qu'il avait été orchestrée par Voldemort pour m'avoir à portée de main. Lors de la dernière tâche, un de mes camarades d'école et moi avons été apporté dans la cour d'un vieux cimetière où Voldemort et ses Mangemorts attendaient. Ils ont tué Cédric et m'ont attaché, ils ont utilisé mon sang dans un rituel pour redonner un nouveau corps à Voldemort. Je me suis enfuie après avoir combattu Voldemort, mais il était de retour. »

_ « Comment avez-vous pu partir? Vous aviez quoi, quatorze ans? »** interrogea Daniel.**

_ « C'était vraiment de la chance, quand nous nous sommes battus, nos sorts ont fusionnés. Nos baguettes étaient sœurs, chacune possédait une plume du même phénix et si elles s'affrontaient elles ne fonctionnaient pas correctement. Un 'P_riori incantatem_' a été activé sur nos baguettes et il a suffit d'échappatoire. »

**Il avait toujours eut beaucoup de chance durant les premières années, une chance purement muette qu'il lui avait permis de survivre. Il était étonné qu'il ne soit pas mort durant cette première année ou durant l'une des suivants. Ses amis et professeurs avaient été la seule chose entre lui et une mort certaine.**

_ « Une fois que Voldemort était de retour les choses ont pris un mauvais virage, dès que la Seconde Guerre fut officiellement commencé, et au cours des trois années suivantes beaucoup de gens sont morts et le monde des sorciers m'a chargé d'y mettre fin. J'étais l'_'Elu'_, après tout. »** dit sarcastiquement Harry.**

_ « Vous n'aviez que quinze ans, comment pouvaient-ils attendre de vous cela alors vous n'étiez encore qu'un enfant? »** S'écria Jack.**

**Harry pouvait voir que tout le monde était d'accord avec Jack grâce à leur hochement de tête.**

_ « Vous étiez avant tout un enfant, HarryEvans, le poids de la défaite ne devait pas être mis à vos pieds. »** dit Teal'c avec un hochement de tête.**

_ « Je n'ai jamais été un enfant, à partir du moment où Voldemort a tué mes parents et m'a marqué, j'ai été le moyen pour y mettre fi ... mais, peu importe, il était de mon devoir d'y mettre fin, tout le monde allait mourir parce qu'ils me protégeaient. Je devais nécessairement y mettre fin ... ma famille et mes amis étaient décédés et je ne pouvais permettre à quiconque d'autres être tués à cause de moi! »** dit Harry avec insistance.**

_ « Voldemort n'était pas pointilleux en ce qui concerne ceux qu'il tuait, n'importe qui se trouvant sur son chemin pouvait être frappé sans discernement. Après que mon parrain Sirius soit mort à la fin de ma cinquième année, je savais que je n'étais pas prêt à tuer Voldemort ... Donc, j'ai commencé à m'entraîner dans toutes sortes de combat : du combat à mains nues à la métamorphose de bataille. »** dit Harry en les regardant avec un sourire. **« Pendant les deux années suivantes, j'ai passé chaque instant à m'entraîner pour tuer. J'ai appris à tuer, quelle meilleure façon d'éluder la capture, comment interroger des gens, comment me battre en duel; tout ce que j'ai fait était pour faire mal... Alors j'ai aussi appris à guérir, devenant un médicomage entièrement formé à la guérison sur le champ de bataille. Ma vie entière était basée sur la mort et je ne voulais pas que cela soit la seule chose significative que j'ai appris. »

_ « Un médicomage... c'est comme un médecin? »** demanda Jack.**

**Hochant la tête, Harry dit: **« Ouais, nos guérisseurs prennent soin de la population magique très différemment que des Moldus. La plupart des processus de guérison se fait par des sorts de soins et des potions. Nous pouvons réparer les os du jour au lendemain, reconstituer une perte de sang en une seconde avec une potion simple ou utiliser un charme de santé afin de trouver la cause exacte d'une blessure ou d'une maladie. Nos noyaux magiques nous permettent de souffrir de davantage de blessures que les Moldus et il nous aide à guérir plus vite ainsi. »

_ « Janet, notre médecin de base serait sans doute intéresser d'avoir votre cerveau... »** prononça Daniel avec un sourire.**

_ « J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur la médecine des Moldus; j'ai appris les rudiments quand je me suis entraîné avec le guérisseur de Poudlard», Madame Pomfresh mais il serait intéressant de voir comment les moldus et la médecine magique pourraient travailler ensemble »** répondit Harry puis fronça les sourcils. **« Euh, où je me trouvais dans l'histoire ...? »

_ « Je crois que vous parliez de votre formation après votre cinquième année, HarryEvans.» **répondit Teal'c.**

_ « Oh, Merci... »** dit Harry, puis continua. **« Je me suis entraîné pendant deux ans et à la fin, la confrontation finale ne s'est pas produite alors que je me sentais enfin prêt, Voldemort a plutôt décidé qu'il en avait fini avec les putains de tentatives à ma vie. A la fin de ma septième année, lui et ses Mangemorts ont attaqué Poudlard. Dans cette dernière bataille, Voldemort a été une fois pour toute vaincu, mais beaucoup de gens sont morts pour y arriver. Un tiers des étudiants ont été tués, beaucoup de professeurs de l'école ainsi que la plupart des membres l'Ordre. Cette nuit-là j'ai perdu presque toutes les personnes que j'aimais, à l'exception de Teddy et, Arthur et Ginny Weasley. Ils sont tous morts et je me sentais perdu... La raison pour laquelle je me suis battu toute l'été était de les sauver. »

**Le calme dans la salle était presque assourdissant comme si ses paroles résonnaient de mur en mur. La douleur était attaché à chaque mot et Teddy, voyant son père dans la douleur, se leva sur les genoux de Jack et tourna ses cheveux en vagues noires désordonné qu'il avait adopté pour correspondre à Harry, en une chevelure rose sauvage. Riant, il frappa dans ses mains dans l'amusement.**

**Harry souffla lorsqu'il vit cinq bouche bée en réponse au tour de Teddy.**

_ « Qu'est-ce? »** Jack se mit à rire.**

_ « Comment a-t-il fait? »** demanda Sam avec un grand sourire sur son visage.**

_ « C'est un Métamorphomage comme sa mère. Il est capable de changer la couleur et la forme de son apparence en tout ce qu'il veut. »** répondit Harry avec un sourire triste. **« Tonks, sa mère, était connu pour cela. C'était son apparence favorite, une chevelure rose ... »

_ « Est-ce commun? »** demanda George, en souriant à Teddy.**

_ « Non, seulement quelques sorcières et sorciers peuvent le faire. Teddy est spéciale... »** répondit Harry, et il décida ensuite de poursuivre son récit. **«Quand Tonks et Remus sont morts, ils m'ont laissé comme son tuteur. Après la bataille, Teddy m'a gardé sain d'esprit. Le monde sorcier est toujours dans le chaos. La foi en la pureté du sang était encore un problème et tout le monde était préoccupé par la potentielle prise de pouvoir d'un autre seigneur des ténèbres. La crainte s'est généralisée et le ministère a utilisé ça. De nouvelles lois ont été mises en place pour réglementer les créatures magiques comme les elfes, les centaures, les Veelas; afin de restreindre leurs droits. Pour les créatures considéré comme noires ou dangereuses, comme les loups-garous et les vampires, ils ont été jusqu'à être soit tués ou soit mis dans des cages pour être oublié. »

_ « Eh bien, j'imagine loups-garous et les vampires sont très dangereux... »** commença Sam.**

_ « Le monde n'est pas noir ou blanc comme ça, Sam»** dit Harry. **« Remus, un de mes parrain, était un loup-garou. Quand il était enfant, il a été attaqué par un loup-garou qui se délectait de transformer les enfants. Lui, et beaucoup d'autres comme lui, ont passé leur vie à être traiter comme des parias à cause de quelque chose dont ils n'avaient aucun contrôle. Il était un homme bon et doux, était intelligent et a passé les dernières années de sa vie dédiée à la défense du peuple qui l'aurait simplement tué à cause de ce qu'ils étaient persuadé qu'il était. En fin de compte il a tué le loup-garou qui l'avait transformé, sauver plusieurs élèves que le loup était sur le point d'attaque. Il n'a jamais attaqué de sa vie un autre être humain alors qu'il était un loup-garou. Il se changeait en loup un soir par mois et prenait des précautions pour garder ceux qui l'entouraient en toute sécurité. Il s'enfermait dans une pièce fortifiée, lors de ses changements nocturnes... simplement parce qu'il était un loup-garou ne faisait pas automatiquement de lui une menace ou un être mauvais »

**Sam lui jeta un regard penaud d'excuses et Harry lui rendit un sourire.**

_ « Quand les nouvelles lois sont sorties, je ne pouvais pas simplement rester les bras croisés. Ma position dans le monde sorcier, peu importe combien je la détestais, m'a donné une certaine quantité de pouvoir et d'influence. Alors, j'ai dit clairement mon point de vue sur les nouvelles lois et ce que je pensais du ministère de tiré profit de la crainte persistante après la guerre. »** continua Harry renfrogné. **« Même quand j'étais jeune, je n'ai en aucune manière tenté de cacher mon mépris pour le ministère et les ministres qui étaient élus. Ils étaient tous deux des crétins égoïstes plus intéressés à promouvoir leurs propres intérêts que de faire réellement changer les choses avec le pouvoir qu'ils avaient. Fudge et Scrimgeour, en tant que ministres, étaient complètement inutiles et ont contribué à augmenter le nombre de morts pendant la Seconde Guerre en raison de leur incompétence. »

_ « On dirait quelques-uns de nos élus! »** dit Jack avec un ricanement. **«Bureaucrates! »

_ « Le Ministre Scrimgeour, en essayant de maintenir le public en sa faveur, a décidé d'utiliser la crainte du public d'un autre seigneur noir accédant au pouvoir et a commencé à porter des accusations au sujet de pourquoi il m'a fallu si longtemps pour vaincre Voldemort, ou la puissance j'avais vraiment ... Bientôt les journaux ont écrit quotidiennement des articles sur mon supposé côté obscur, comment j'étais maléfique ou un danger pour les gens du monde des sorciers. Ils m'ont accusé d'avoir trop attendu pour battre Voldemort. Ou pourquoi la plupart des sorcières et sorciers puissants se sont fait tuer contre Voldemort et pourquoi j'avais survécu, faisant que je m'assurais que je n'avais personne sur mon chemin dans ma conquête du pouvoir ? »

_ « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ces gens? Comme si vous n'aviez pas fait assez pour eux, vous ne deviez pas non plus mourir pour eux aussi? »** siffla Jack. Ses mains serrées en poings alors que sa colère courait parcourait son corps.**

_ « Ils étaient effrayés et trop aveuglés par leurs propres préjugés pour voir clair ... Pendant une année, j'ai ignoré tout cela, j'avais déjà vu ça auparavant ... Après le retour de Voldemort, personne ne voulait croire qu'il était de retour, trop effrayé d'accepter ce qui allait arriver. Ils m'ont accusé de mentir pour obtenir de l'attention, disant que j'étais fou et un danger pour ceux qui m'entouraient. Quand un combat public avec Voldemort a finalement rendu impossible pour quiconque de nier son retour, ils étaient tous repentant et puis j'étais là le seul espoir d'y mettre fin à leurs yeux. »** dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules, il avait pendant trop longtemps été blessé par le traitement du monde des sorciers. **« Pendant tout ce temps, je me suis enfermé dans ma maison avec Teddy, en essayant d'attendre les accusations, mais j'ai été pragmatique. Juste au cas où, le vent tournerait, j'ai fait des plans pour nous faire disparaître et venir ici. Il s'est avéré que ces plans étaient intelligents. »

_ « Quelques jours avant que nous n'emménagions ici, un article a été publié dans le journal en disant que le ministère avait émis un mandat d'arrêt contre moi en soupçon de trahison et d'utilisation de la magie noire. Je savais qu'il y était temps, Teddy et moi n'étions pas plus en sécurité et donc nous sommes partis, pour arriver ici et c'est alors que nous avons rencontré Jack ... »


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi, sauf la traduction, puisque la fiction originale appartient à I-am-a-slash-addict et que HP et Stargate appartiennent à qui de droits ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Après avoir cessé de parler, Harry attendit qu'ils ne finissent de discuter entre eux. Il savait que pour une personne ayant un mandat après lui, leur code militaire pouvait devenir un problème. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas leur gouvernement ou même un qu'ils avaient reconnu, mais cela pouvait toujours être un problème.**

**_ **«Eh bien, Harry ... est-ce votre vrai nom? » **demanda enfin George.**

**_ **«C'est Harry James Potter en réalité, Evans était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère." **répondit Harry.**

_ «Bon, Harry, il ya quelques choses qui doivent être examinés ... sur la seule question de la sécurité. Jack et nous travaillons tous dans un établissement hautement classé et nous devons nous assurés que vous êtes ce que vous dites et ce que vous êtes. » ** déclara George. **«Ce n'est pas que nous ne vous croyons pas, mais j'ai appris à pécher par excès de prudence dans ces situations. »

_ «Bien sûr. Que voulez-vous que je fasse? »

_ « Si vous voulez bien venir avec nous, nous pouvons régler cette question dans quelques jours. » **répondit George alors qu'ils se levèrent tous.**

_ « Euh ... Bon, laissez-moi emporter un certain nombre de choses pour Teddy et moi, et alors nous pourrons y aller. » **dit Harry**. « Jack tu peux venir avec moi et m'aider? »

_ «Bien sûr. » **répondit Jack, et ils firent leur chemin dans l'escalier et dans la chambre de Teddy en premier.**

**Harry saisi un sac de voyage dans la garde-robe et a commencé à le remplir avec quelques jours de vêtements pour Teddy.**

_ "Ne t-inquiètes pas Harry; Hammond est juste un bon soldat, protégeant la bases. »** lui assura Jack alors qu'il câlinait Teddy dans ses bras. Teddy s'était rendormi il ya un moment et maintenant, dormait paisiblement dans les bras de l'homme plus âgé.**

_ «Je sais, je n'ai pas la meilleure des chances dans des situations comme celles-ci ... »** répondit Harry alors qu'il finissait l'emballage. **«D'accord plus que mes affaires et puis nous pourrons y aller. »

**Harry commença à passer devant Jack lorsqu'il fut arrêté par une main qui s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'approcha près de Jack et Teddy.**

_ « Tout ira bien, je ne laisserai rien vous arriver à toi et Teddy...** » dit Jack à voix basse et embrassa légèrement Harry sur les lèvres. **« Je voulais le faire avant de nous retrouver là-bas et je ne pourrais pas faire autre chose pendant quelques jours, la base dispose de caméras et est rempli de gens curieux qui pourrait causer des ennuis. »

**Harry rit doucement et se leva pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Jack et contre la bouche de Jack il dit**: «Je sais que tu ne laisseras rien nous arriver et quand nous serons de retour ici, je veux un vrai baiser. »

**Harry arqua ses sourcils et lorgna Jack alors qu'il pressait son corps contre Jack pour un baiser plus rapide, en veillant à ne pas écraser Teddy dans le processus.**

**Jack sourit et se pencha pour les millimètres finaux pour presser leurs lèvres ensemble. Un baiser doux lent se déroula et Harry soupira contre la bouche de Jack, sa langue glissant érotiquement contre celle de Jack. Il pinça ses lèvres douces et apaisa la morsure d'un coup de langue. La main libre de Jack se déplaça de la taille d(Harry à la basse des fesses et Harry s'appuya contre la chaleur de sa main et gémit. Avec une morsure finale de la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, il se retira et dit: **« Ok, allons faire ta valise et sortons d'ici. »

**Dans une arrière-pensée, Harry attrapa un bonnet et il le glissa sur la tête de Teddy, couvrant les principaux cheveux sauvages roses tandis qu'ils quittaient la chambre.**

**

* * *

**

**La route jusqu'à la montagne fut calme. Harry était assis dans le siège du passager du camion de Jack avec Teddy dormant paisiblement dans son siège auto à l'arrière. L'esprit de Jack fonctionnait à un million de miles par minute, en essayant de comprendre tout ce qu'Harry leur avait dit dans la dernière heure.**

**La magie était réelle... s'il n'avait pas vu Harry faire des choses étonnantes, il se serait probablement attendu à ce que quelqu'un sorte et crie**: «Vous êtes sur Candid Camera! »** (Une émission du style Caméra Cachée) C'était drôle, il vivait dans un monde où il avait rencontré presque quotidiennement des étrangers dans la base, avait mené une guerre contre des parasites extraterrestre voulant régner sur la galaxie et était ami avec un guerrier d'une autre planète qui avait un putain de serpent dans son estomac, mais il avait encore du mal à croire que la magie était réelle ...**

**Jack savait que Carter et Daniel étaient probablement dans un état presque orgasmique avec la possibilité de toute la technologie et l'information culturelle à explorer. Lorsque le groupe avait quitté la maison d'Harry, Jack avait entendu ses deux geeks essayer de comprendre si les gens comme Harry étaient des hommes ou une espèce résultant d'une colonisation qui avait eu lieu il y a bien longtemps par une autre race d'étrangers depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas inconnu que les Goa'uld avaient pris des humains de la Terre et les planètes installés sur toute la Voie Lactée.**

**Il y avait aussi la question du passé d'Harry. Le fait que Harry ait été en première ligne dans une guerre, Jack ne pouvait même pas comprendre que la plus grande partie de sa vie ait été difficile, Harry avait vu la guerre à une échelle que peu de personnes avait déjà vu et avait dû assister impuissants comme tout le monde, son cœur rata un battement. Jack avait vu la culpabilité dans les yeux d'Harry, la tension dans son corps lorsqu'il parlait. Harry devait probablement ressentir la culpabilité du survivant d'avoir vécu à travers la guerre, alors que d'autres n'y étaient pas parvenus. Il avait dit que beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes pour le protéger et Jack savait ce que la culpabilité pour quelque chose comme ça pouvait infliger à une personne.**

**Jack tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Harry à côté de lui et admiré la beauté et la force en lui. Sa peau blanche pâle brillait au clair de lune et ses cheveux noirs en désordre volaient dans le vent provenant de la fenêtre ouverte à côté de lui. Son corps s'était assoupli, mais Jack pouvait voir une légère tension dans ses mains, serrées en prévision. Il savait qu'Harry était inquiet sur la façon dont Jack prendrait le tout... lorsqu'ils avaient marchés jusqu'à la camionnette, il avait vu Harry lui donner un regard inquiet, sous ses longs cils noirs.**

**Jack était un peu énervé par les nouvelles, mais pas au point qu'il ne voulait pas poursuivre la relation qu'ils avaient à peine commencé. Harry, même s'il avait vingt ans de moins que Jack, était tout ce que Jack recherchait chez un partenaire. Fort, leader, intelligent, drôle, aimant, casse-cou, bon père ... le gars était au-delà de beau, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Jack se sentit à demi-dur juste en le regardant, il pouvait pratiquement avoir une érection juste en regardant Harry lui sourire. Non, il voulait Harry et rien n'avait pas changé.**

**

* * *

**

**Harry s'était assis dans la camionnette en se demandant tranquillement ce qui allait se passer. Il savait que Teddy et lui iraient bien, Jack avait bien précisé qu'il allait assurer leur sécurité. George avait demandé un check-up médical et un briefing plus détaillé sur la vie d'Harry et l'état du monde sorcier. Harry pouvait voir que le vieux général était préoccupé par la présence d'Harry dans leur vie, en particulier celle de Jack, et si oui ou non sa situation avec le gouvernement magique allait les affecter.**

**Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu que Jack le regardait et il se demandait ce que Jack pensait. Harry venait de leur dire que non seulement la magie existait, mais elle pouvait faire à peu près tout. L'idée que les légendes des contes de fées étaient fondées sur des éléments de l'univers d'Harry était à la fois merveilleuse et terrifiante. Il avait notamment laissé de côté un grand nombre en raison du simple fait que beaucoup de choses que l'on pouvait faire dans le monde sorcier pouvaient être considéré comme dangereuses entre de mauvaises mains. Transplanage, magie noire, impardonnables... il était difficile de tout prendre en même temps. Il les soulagerait lentement dans les aspects les plus dangereux du monde magique.**

**Pour Harry, cela avait été assez facile, c'était la magie ou les Dursley. S'il croit à la magie, si elle était réelle, il pouvait leur échapper, être enfin libre. Bien entendu, cela n'avait pas été complètement possible, mais pour un peu plus de neuf mois de l'année, cela l'était. Il avait toujours ressenti un peu de colère contre Dumbledore pour l'avoir fait revenir dans cette horrible maison sur Privet Drive à chaque été. Harry savait que c'était pour sa propre protection, mais il lui était difficile de mettre ses sentiments de côté quand il se souvenait des années de négligence et d'abus de leurs mains.**

**Quand la guerre avait finalement pris fin, il avait compris qu'il était enfin libre... Il n'avait absolument aucune raison pour lui de revenir dans cette misérable maison et ces Moldus horribles. Il n'y avait pas donné une seconde pensée. A leur côté, il n'y avait aucun moyen, il n'aurait jamais soumis Teddy à leur étroitesse d'esprit et leurs préjugés.**

**De son siège, Harry vit de loin l'entrée d'une montagne dans son champ de vision. Elle était entourée d'une clôture en métal avec une petite cabane avec des gardes en poste pour la sécurité. Jack hocha la tête vers les gardiens pour les saluer lorsqu'il roula vers le point de contrôle de sécurité et fonça dans le tunnel sous la montagne. Une fois la camionnette stationnée, Harry sorti et se déplaça pour sortir Teddy de son siège d'auto.**

**A plusieurs places plus loin, Harry pouvait voir Teal'c et George sortir de leur voiture aussi. Sam et Daniel étaient rentrés chez eux pour la nuit et seraient de retour tôt le matin pour le briefing.**

_ « C'est tout une installation que vous avez là, Général. »** fit remarquer Harry alors que tous entraient dans l'ascenseur.**

**George se mit à rire et dit: **«Merci, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait à moi. Il existe plusieurs programmes logés ici, et je n'ai le commandement que de l'un d'entre eux. »

_ «Oh»**. répondit Harry avec un sourire.**

**L'ascenseur s'arrêta et ils en sortirent, pour se déplacer à travers des salles de béton avec des lignes de couleur brillante sur le sol dans des directions différentes. Entrant dans une pièce hors du hall principal, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait de l'infirmerie. Plusieurs lits étaient faits avec une literie et des draps, en attente du prochain patient. Des moniteurs et de l'électronique bipant de façon sporadique et dont le son faisait écho hors des murs de béton.**

_ « S'agit-il de mes patients? »** demanda une petite brunette avec un large sourire, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Harry.**

_ « Le Dr Fraiser, voici Harry Evans et son fils Teddy. »** dit George en faisant les présentations. «Harry, c'est le médecin en chef de la base, le docteur Janet Fraiser.**

_ «C'est agréable de vous rencontrer, Dr Fraiser.** » salua Harry en lui serrant la main, puis baissa les yeux sur le visage de Teddy et lui dit:** «Teddy, cette gentille dame ici est le Dr Fraiser, pouvez-vous dire bonjour? »

**Teddy lui sourit timidement autour du pouce qu'il avait dans sa bouche et dit calmement, «jour».**

_ « Bonjour, Teddy, c'est très agréable de vous rencontrer. »

_ « Le Dr Fraiser, si vous voulez bien leur faire un check up complet, je vous en serais reconnaissant. »** déclara George, puis il se tourna vers Harry**. « Le colonel O'Neill vous accompagnera vous et Teddy dans une chambre VIP, que nous avons mis en place pour vous pendant votre séjour car je suis sûr que vous et Teddy pourraient avoir besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Dans la matinée, le colonel O'Neill sera sans doute là pour vous escorter pour le déjeuner, puis au briefing à 09h00. »

**Harry acquiesça,** « Ça s'annonce bien. »

_ « Eh bien, passez une bonne nuit. »** dit George avec un sourire et quitta la pièce.**

_ « Alors, pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir ici et nous pourrons commencer... »** demanda le Dr Fraiser avec un sourire.**

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, Jack arriva pour emmener Harry et Teddy à la****cantine pour le petit déjeuner, où le personnel civil et militaire roucoulait devant Teddy et l'intimidèrent un peu. Une fois, le déjeuner avalé, les trois se dirigèrent vers la salle de briefing juste avant 09h00.**

_ « Ah, juste à temps ... Bonjour, Harry, Teddy, mon colonel »** les salua le Général Hammond salué alors qu'ils entraient dans le bureau du général et il les précéda dans une grande salle de conférence.**

**Harry regarda autour de lui : la grande salle était dominée par une table de conférence avec des chaises rangées autour de ses bords. Une fenêtre massive se trouvait sur sa gauche, mais elle était recouverte par un objet métallique solide qui obstruait la vue. Harry fut intéressé par ce qui se cachait exactement derrière elle.**

_ « Bonjour, monsieur. »** dit Jack et il tira un siège pour Harry et Teddy, puis s'assis.**

**Daniel et Sam entrèrent dans la pièce par un escalier en spirale venant de côté opposé de la salle et s'assirent en face d'eux et sourirent.**

_ « ' Matin... »** déclara Daniel endormi alors qu'il souriait à Jack et Harry.**

_ « Bonjour, Daniel. Avez-vous réussi à dormir la nuit dernière? »** demanda Harry avec un rire.**

_ « Pas beaucoup, j'étais trop excité sur ce que vous nous avez dit, j'ai donc passé la plupart de la nuit à faire des recherches sur le monde magique et voir ce que notre monde connaissait du vôtre. »** répondit Daniel, assis plus droit sur son siège avec un regard enjoué plaqué sur son visage. **« Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose, la plus grande partie se résume aux contes et légendes, comme vous l'avez dit, le reste apparaissent comme des divagations de personnes mentalement instables. »

**Daniel eut un froncement de sourcils sur le visage et Harry pouvait voir qu'il était un peu frustré par le manque d'information sur le monde d'Harry.**

_ « Nous prenons la protection de notre monde au sérieux... »** dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.**

**Au même moment, Teal'c et le Dr Fraiser entrèrent et prirent place autour de la table.**

_ « Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas commencer... »** déclara le Général Hammond**. «Harry, j'imagines que vous souhaitez placer le Dr Fraiser sous le serment aussi? »

**Hochant la tête, Harry précisa rapidement au le médecin ce qu'était le serment. Une fois qu'il eut fait, Harry, à la demande du général Hammond, donna un rapide aperçu de son monde magique et de son rôle. Tout au long, Janet Fraiser, tranquillement assis; écarquillait des yeux de temps en temps ou sa mâchoire tombait de surprise après qu'un fait particulièrement étonnant sur le monde magique soit donné.**

_ « C'est ... Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, sauf qu'il me fait faire des résultats un peu plus dans ce sens. » **dit le Dr Fraiser d'une voix impressionné une fois qu'Harry ait fini.**

_ « Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé dans les tests, le Dr Fraiser? »** demanda Général Hammond.**

_ « Eh bien, Monsieur, les tests sont revenus avec un manque de Naquadah soit dans le sang d'Harry ou du système de Teddy ainsi que l'absence d'une protéine marqueur propre à un Goa'uld lors de la sortie d'un hôte. »** répondit le Dr Fraiser**. « Les analyse du corps ne présentait aucun signe d'une présence Goa'uld. Ce que j'ai trouvé de bien plus intéressant pour dire le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'Harry et Teddy ont une fonction cérébrale anormalement élevé. Comme vous le savez la plupart des humains ont une utilisation moyenne d'une dizaine de pourcent de leur cerveau. Teddy est actuellement à vingt à cinq pour cent et Harry utilise une fonction étonnante de près de quarante-sept pou cent de son cerveau. »

_ « Comment est-ce possible, Janet? »** demanda Sam avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage. **« Il n'y aucun précédent, l'humain n'a jamais employé plus d'environ de quatorze pourcent de leurs fonctions cérébrales... »

_ « Je ne suis pas sûr, mais évidemment c'est quelque chose qui leur permet de développer et d'apprendre la magie. » **répondit Janet Fraiser avec un regard avide sur son visage. **«C'est incroyable quand on y pense. Harry et la communauté magique sont la prochaine étape sur le chemin de l'évolution pour l'homme. Pour une raison ou une autre, leur physique a été modifié quelque part dans un lointain passé et ils ont fait un bond de nombreux liens dans l'évolution des êtres humains... »

**Harry se sentit être le centre des tous les regards et il haussa les épaules timidement alors que son visage prenait une délicate couleur rouge sous l'embarras.**

_ «Voilà de bonnes nouvelles pour moi... Je veux dire, le monde magique n'est pas faire des choses de la même manière qu'un Moldus. Nous ne faisons pas attention à l'ADN ou à d'autres choses comme ça telles que les fonctions cérébrales. La théorie de l'évolution est inconnue dans le monde magique. Même les plus médicomages les expérimentés ne sont pas vraiment familiers avec les noyaux magiques et comment la magie guérit le corps. Il ya une stigmatisation dans notre monde, quelque chose qui s'est attardé avec la pureté du sang, de sorte que tout ce qui est moldu est désapprouvée ou pensé comme étant diminué vis-à-vis de la connaissance magique. La seule raison pour laquelle je sais tant de choses sur le monde des Moldus c'est parce que j'ai habité jusqu'à ce j'ai onze ans et au cours des étés où j'y ai grandi. »** déclara Harry avec un froncement de sourcils creux.**

_ « Cette stigmatisation est l'un des problèmes dans notre monde. À l'heure actuelle nous avons besoin de garder notre monde un secret, mais il peut arriver un moment où bientôt il sera temps de faire connaître notre présence ou quand notre secret sera dévoilé sur la place publique. Si nous voulons allons co-exister, le monde magique a besoin d'en savoir plus sur les Moldus. Sans compter le fait que je crois bien que le monde moldu serait utile dans celui magique. »** expliqua Harry**. « Notre monde est coincé dans une période du le milieu des années 1800. Le monde n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis lors. Nous utilisons toujours les bougies comme éclairage, des plumes et écrivons sur des parchemins, nos vêtements n'ont pas beaucoup changé, des sorts et des potions sont rarement inventé désormais, elle va dans le sens de «si ce n'est pas cassé, pourquoi réparer? »

_ « C'est stagnant... »** réfléchit Daniel.**

_ « Oui. »** répondit Harry avec un sourire. **« Je pense que ce va être un grave problème avec le temps, comme le simple fait que nous en savons si peu sur le fonctionnement du cerveau humain. »

**Le Général Hammond, quand Harry eut fini acquiesça puis revint au Dr Fraiser. **« Y a-t-il autre chose dans vos tests, Dr Fraiser? »

_ « Non, monsieur, c'était tout. »** répondit-elle.**

_ « Je vous remercie, Docteur. Fraiser. »** dit Le général et il poursuivi ensuite. **«Harry, je dois parler avec SG-1 et le Dr Fraiser pendant un court moment. Si vous vous voulez bien suivre de militaire Collins, il vous accompagnera à votre chambre. »

_ « Bien sûr, George. »** dit Harry avec un hochement de tête en se levant avec Teddy dans les bras et suivit le militaire hors de la pièce.**

_ « Major, que donnent les résultats de la vérification de sécurité sur Harry? »** demanda le Général Hammond.**

_ « Conformément à vos ordres Monsieur, j'ai lancé une vérification dans la base de données de la maison et j'ai par moi-même.**» répondit Sam alors qu'elle faisait passer à chacun la copie des dossiers à tout le monde à la table. Dans le dossier se trouvait des informations sur la vie d'Harry dans le monde des Moldus et plusieurs photos prises tout au long de son enfance pendant l'année scolaire et autres.**

_ « Harry James Potter fils de James et Lily Potter, née Evans le 31 Juillet 1980. Le 31 Octobre 1981 James et Lily Potter ont été assassinés dans leur maison peu avant qu'une très forte explosion ne l'a détruise, le seul survivant étant Harry. Le seul parent d'Harry était Pétunia Dursley, la sœur de Lily, et il fut envoyé vivre avec eux. Les Dursley, Pétunia, son mari Vernon et leurs fils Dudley, semblent être une famille moyenne au revenu moyen de Little Whinging. » **Sam s'arrêta un instant, elle plaça un air profondément menaçant sur son visage. **«Quand j'ai téléphoné aux Dursley, Pétunia Dursley a répondu. Je lui ai dit que je l'appelais à propos d'Harry et avant que je puisse lui dire qui j'étais, elle me dit qu'elle« ne savait pas où était le petit monstre et qu'il devait se trouver avec d'autres anormaux comme lui et m'a prier de ne plus appeler. Je pensais que je pourrais obtenir un peu plus d'informations avec elle, si je lui disais qui j'étais et quand elle a entendu que j'étais militaire, son mari est venu à la ligne. Il a passé plus vingt minutes à me raconter comment il était heureux que les forces armées prennent soin de phénomènes comme Harry. Mr Dursley semblait penser qu'Harry et tous ses semblables devaient être rassemblés et soit emprisonné à vie ou tués pour leurs comportements contre nature ».

_ « Il QUOI? »** Jack hurla de colère, en serrant fermement le dossier dans ses mains.**

**Le caractère protecteur de Jack le poussa a donné des coups de pied et toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce pouvaient presque sentir par vague la colère de Jack. Jack était très protecteur vis-à-vis des enfants, et même si Harry avait grandi et pris la fuite de ses parents, il était clair que leur traitement administré n'était ni plus ni moins que de la maltraitance.**

_ « Il croyait que la magie était contre nature et mauvaise et que seulement "des montres "comme Harry l'utilisaient. Mr Dursley a fait référence à des abus physique et verbale dans un effort d'enrayer la 'nature bizarre' d'Harry. » **déclara Sam avec un lourd froncement de sourcils, les yeux pleins de colère contenue. **« Je lui ai posé quelques questions sur le temps qu'Harry a vécu avec eux. Il a corroboré l'histoire d'Harry sur sa vie, quoique d'une manière très haineuse. Harry est venu vivre avec eux, après 'ses parents de monstres se soient fait tué par un autre monstre'et Harry a vécu avec eux en permanence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait onze ans. Il a fréquenté une école magique durant neuf mois de l'année, passant seulement les étés chez les Dursley. La dernière fois qu'ils ont vu Harry a été peu de temps après son dix-septième anniversaire. »

« J'ai fait quelques demandes en plus sur Harry par les canaux gouvernementaux locaux et trouvé des documents de l'école qu'il fréquentait à Little Whinging ainsi que les rapports des hôpitaux locaux et des services sociaux. Il y a eu plusieurs demandes concernant l'abus et la négligence concernant les Dursley qui ne sont pourtant pas allé plus loin. Les dossiers médicaux d'Harry montrent que les médecins ont constatés des ecchymoses, des entorses et des fractures qui n'ont jamais été traité. Il semble qu'Harry ait été rarement pris en traitement médical, seulement dans les pires circonstances. Deux voisins à qui j'ai parlé ont dit qu'ils avaient des soupçons sur les Dursley maltraitant Harry, mais rien n'a jamais été fait à ce sujet. Ils ont dit qu'ils pensaient qu'il n'était pas suffisamment alimenté, car il semblait souvent sous-alimenté qu'il avait un retard de croissance... Je ne comprends pas comment il est parvenu à se glisser à travers les mailles du filet? Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait? » **Sam avait un regard douloureux sur le visage alors qu'une petite larme glissant libre.**

_ « Je ne peux pas croire qu'on puisse traiter un enfant comme ça... »** murmura Daniel tranquillement. **« Harry a brossé son temps avec les Dursley et la façon dont il a fait m'a fait penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de laisser de quoi, mais ceci ? »

**La salle était silencieuse, tout le monde était perdu dans ses pensées sur la façon dont l'enfance d'Harry avait été mauvaise.**

_ « Merci, major. Y a-t-il autre chose? »** demanda doucement le Général Hammond après quelques minutes.**

_ « Non, c'est tout Monsieur. Tout semble avoir été vérifié et son casier judiciaire est vierge. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait un risque pour la sécurité. »** répondit Sam.**

_ « D'accord. »** déclara Le général.**

_« Monsieur, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais parler plus en profondeur avec Harry sur sa formation médicale. Je sais qu'il ya un problème d'accréditation avec lui, mais sa contribution et ses compétences pourrait offrir à mon personnel et moi-même une meilleure façon de traiter les soldats de l'installation. » **dit Janet avec empressement et une ardeur à ce sujet.**

_ « Je pense qu'Harry pourrait être intéressé par cela. »** convenu le Général Hammond. **« Je suis enclin à l'inclure dans le projet Stargate et SGC lui-même. Il a des années de formation et des connaissances qui pourraient s'avérer précieux pour le SGC »

_ « Bonne idée, Monsieur. » **dit Jack avec un sourire. **« Je crois qu'il va avoir un sacré coup de pied au cul en voyant la porte des étoiles! »

**Général Hammond souri et pris alors le téléphone afin de notifier à quelqu'un à l'autre bout qu'ils étaient prêts à ce Harry revienne. En quelques minutes, Harry était de retour, Teddy dans ses bras.**

_ « Alors, comment ça s'est passé? »** demanda Harry d'intérêt.**

_ « Vos tests médicaux et contrôles de sécurité sont revenus propres, fils. Après avoir parlé avec mon personnel, je vais vous délivrer une autorisation pour cette installation. »** répondit le Général Hammond. **« Il y a quelques choses qui doit tout d'abord être abordés avant que je ne le fasse. »

_ « Bien sûr. »** répondit Harry avec un hochement de tête.**

_ « D'abord, une question avec votre nom et si oui ou non vous êtes entré légalement dans ce pays à besoin d'être pris en charge. »

**Harry rougit et se mordit les lèvres avec embarras**. «J'ai un peu triché sur ces choses, quand j'ai créé mes projets. J'ai utilisé la magie pour permettre au processus de réussir, mais techniquement je ne suis pas un citoyen juridique. Quant à mon nom, je ne l'ai pas changé en Grande-Bretagne, alors je suis encore Harry Potter. »

_ « Avant que nous puissions vous donner ce dont vous avez besoin pour obtenir un visa pour pouvoir être dans ce pays, nous avons besoin de clarifier votre nom légal. Je crois que le docteur Fraiser a eut en première une façon de vous prendre en charge... »** répondit le Général Hammond.**

_ « Harry, je serais ravie de discuter avec vous et d'en savoir plus sur votre formation médicale ainsi que les pratiques médicales que vous connaissez. Je pense que vous seriez peut-être un excellent ajout à mon personnel. La question du secret peut être contournée et je ne pense pas que j'aurais besoin quotidiennement besoin de votre aide. Je suis intéressée par les potions qui peuvent être utilisés, ainsi que les sorts de contrôle de santé, des guérisons des plaies, des questions médicales, etc… »

**Janet se pencha vers Harry, ses yeux brillants d'excitation et Harry avait un air très similaire sur son visage.**

_ « Je pense que ce serait formidable, j'ai toujours voulu en apprendre davantage sur la médecine Moldue pour un temps, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je saute sur l'occasion! »** déclara Harry avec enthousiasme.**

_ « Eh bien, si vous êtes d'accord, quand vous aurez obtenu un visa vous pourrez travailler avec le SGC comme membre civil. »** en profita Hammond : il pouvait voir que, s'il ne coupait pas ces deux là, ils continueraient de parler toute la nuit. **« La seule chose qui reste est votre nom sur les documents juridiques. »

_ « J'aimerais garder Potter pour mon nom, mais je pense qu'il serait plus prudent d'utiliser Evans. Il serait probablement plus sûr pour moi de changer mon nom dans le monde moldu en Evans, au moins ce sera fait légalement.»** rêva Harry. **« Je pourrais probablement aller le faire cet après-midi.»

_ « Bien, fils, pourquoi n'irai-je pas préparé les documents et nous pourrons nous réunir lorsque vous reviendrez pour les signer et puis je pourrais vous dire de quoi il en retourne exactement ici au SGC. »

_ « Parfait. »** dit Harry avec un sourire.**

**Ils commencèrent tous à faire leur chemin hors de la salle de briefing jusqu'au couloir.**

_ « Quelqu'un est affamé? »** demanda Jack en se frottant l'estomac.**

**_** « Tu as mangé il y a quelques heures... » ** sourit Harry en parlant.**

_ « Ouais, mais je n'ai pas eu tant que ça, «les côtés, c'était quatre heures depuis le petit déjeuner. »** lui répondit Jack, avec un roulement des yeux**. « Je suis un enfant en pleine croissance, je dois garder mon énergie! »

**Harry eut un petit rire, puis hocha la tête.**

_ « Je ne refuserais pas de la nourriture. »** répondit Teal'c.**

_ « Cela semble bien, Monsieur »** dit Sam alors qu'elle interrogeait silencieusement Daniel.**

_ « J'ai un peu faim, je n'ai pas mangé depuis six heures »** répondit Daniel.**

**Teddy, dans les bras de Harry ne quittait pas des yeux la mèche de cheveux d'Harry avec laquelle il jouait et dit: **«Pa'cakes? »

_ « Désolé mon cœur, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils vont avoir des pancakes, mais nous trouverons bien quelque chose de bon. »** rigola Harry.**

**Le groupe a fit le chemin jusqu'à la cantine et après avoir trouvé chaque chose trouver pour le déjeuner, ils s'installèrent attrapé une table dans le fond.**

_ « Laisse-moi le tenir le temps que tu manges »** dit Jack en levant Teddy des genoux d'Harry.**

_ « 'Kay»** répondit Harry alors qu'il prenait dans son hamburger et ses frites.**

_ « Quand allez-vous revenir du Royaume-Uni? »** demanda Sam, alors qu'elle prenait une bouchée de sa salade du chef.**

_ « Oh, je vais juste transplaner pop là-bas aujourd'hui et m'en occuperai. Ca ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques heures, aller et retour. »** dit Harry alors qu'il a prenait une autre bouchée de son hamburger.**

**Alors qu'il mâchait sa nourriture, il se rendit compte qu'un calme s'était installé à table et il leva les yeux pour voir quatre grands yeux le fixant**

_ « Oh, je ne vous ai pas parlé du transplanage... »** marmonna-t-il avec un rougissement. A leur négation de la tête il poursuivit**. « D'accord, le transplanage est essentiellement de la téléportation. Je visualise où je dois aller et je suis là. Cela donne m'impression que votre corps est tiré à travers une paille, mais il vous y envoie. Oh et il ya un bruit accompagnant lorsque vous disparaissez et que vous apparaissez quelque part. »

_ « Sérieusement? »** dit Jack, alors que son visage ressemblait à celui d'un garçon de seize ans après avoir reçu les clés de la Lamborghini de son père.**

_ « Oui. Nous sommes former et ensuite vous passer un essai pour obtenir un licence de transplanage. Cela peut êter dangereux si vous ne le maîtrisé pas correctement. Un grand nombre de gens sont blessés en apprenant à transplaner comme il convient. Ceux qui sont plus familiers avec la technique peuvent aussi faire de long trajet et prendre jusqu'à deux personnes avec eux. »

_ « Je serais très curieux de voir cela, HarryEvans. »** dit stoïquement Teal'c.**

_ « Bien sûr, je peux vous montrer plus tard les gars quand je partirais pour la Grande-Bretagne » **dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules..**

_ « Vous pouvez apparaître aussi loin? »** questionna Sam. **« Y a-t-il une limite sur la distance sur laquelle vous pouvez voyager et si aussi, le nombre de personnes que vous pouvez prendre? »

_ « La plupart des gens ne peuvent pas apparaître à plus de cinq ou six cents miles (huit cent ou mille kilomètres). Un sorcier ou une sorcière plus puissant(e) peut apparaître à environ mille cent ou mille deux cent miles (mille huit cent à mille neuf cent kilomètres). Mais, quand je me suis battu contre Voldemort, j'ai gagné un peu de sa puissance lorsque je l'ai tué et je suis en mesure d'apparaître jusqu'à mille cinq cents miles (deux milles cinq cent kilomètres). Je peux aller au Royaume-Uni, en trois sauts. »

_ « Oh, tu dois me prendre avec toi! »** dit Jack avec impatience, ses yeux scintillant de joie.**

**Riant, Harry dit:** « Bon ... Sam pouvez-vous regarder Teddy alors ? »

_ « J'aimerais bien Harry.

**

* * *

**

**Le voyage au-dessus de l'Atlantique fut assez calme... Jack avait après la troisième apparition décidé qu'il haïssait et qu'il n'utiliserait plus jamais ce moyen. Transplaner pour sorcier ou sorcière, était vraiment quelque chose auquel il fallait s'habituer même si vous n'aimiez pas. Être en mesure de voyage sur de grandes distances en quelques secondes était beaucoup plus simple et la plupart des gens ignore le sentiment très inconfortable de transplanage.**

**Une fois de retour à la montagne, Harry et Jack rencontrèrent de nouveau le général Hammond dans la salle de conférence et Harry pu enfin découvrir le plus grand secret du monde moldu.**

_ « Alors vous avez voyagez vers d'autres planètes avec le ... Comment est-ce ... une porte des étoiles? »** demanda Harry d'une voix pleine d'étonnement et les yeux élargis. La dernière fois que ce regard avait été sur le visage d'Harry, il venait de voir un demi-géant haut de neuf demi-pieds (deux mètres quatre-vingt dix) de haut-d u nom de Rubeus Hagrid abattre une lourde porte de bois et de le présenter officiellement au monde des sorciers.**

_ « Ouais, c'est cool non? »** dit Jack avec un sourire.**

« Wow »** dit-il avec crainte, alors qu'il hochait lentement la tête. **«Je ne peux même pas imaginer toutes les choses que vous avez vu... rencontrer des races extraterrestres et apprendre leurs cultures, des vaisseaux spatiaux, des serpents parasites qui prennent l'esprit d'une personne et le corps, c'est surréaliste rien que d'y penser. »

_ « Nous avons rencontré beaucoup de cultures étrangères au cours des années, à la fois des alliés et des ennemis et avons appris des choses sur des civilisations humaines qui ont été oublié depuis longtemps. C'est une aventure extraordinaire, mais il est également livré avec une importante responsabilité. »** dit le Général Hammond d'une voix grave. **« Nous avons rencontré un ennemi qui a dominé la galaxie il y a des milliers d'années et nous avons été chanceux d'avoir pu rester caché aussi longtemps. La menace qu'ils font peser est grande et il est de mon devoir de trouver n'importe qui pouvant nous donner un avantage pour vaincre les Goa'uld. »

_ « Et vous pensez que je peux vous aider? »** demanda Harry tranquillement. **« Je veux aider: ce serait l'aventure d'une vie vraiment. Mais, je viens juste d'échapper d'une vie où j'ai été demandé pour sauver des personnes et m'a presque tout pris. Sans compter que je ne peux pas prendre le risque la chance d'être avec Teddy, je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste. »

_ « Fils, je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais vous ne serez pas sur la ligne de front, en danger de mort. Comme le docteur Fraiser l'a expliqué, je voudrais que vous nous aidiez à sauver des vies. Avec vos connaissances et vos compétences, nos soldats pourraient guérir plus rapidement et récupérer de blessures qui auraient pu avoir toute leur vie... des petites choses comme cela pourrait permettre d'améliorer les chances. Il ya aussi la possibilité du scientifique d'en apprendre davantage sur vos capacités et leurs fonctionnements. Ce qu'ils pourraient apprendre, pourraient nous aider à lutter dans cette guerre. »** expliqua le général. **« Je ne vais pas faire pression sur vous, je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Ce sera votre choix et si vous choisissez de ne pas rejoindre le SGC, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. Vous avez sacrifiez déjà tellement. »

_ « Merci, George. Je vais y réfléchir et prendre une décision d'ici demain matin.»** répondit-il avec un hochement de tête.**

_ « C'est tout ce que je peux demander. »** dit le Général Hammond avec un sourire. **« Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas aller voir votre fils et y réfléchir. Je vais attendre votre réponse. »

**Se tenant sur ses pieds, Harry était suivi par Jack après qu'il ait été renvoyé et ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers temporaires d'Harry. Ils marchèrent en silence, l'esprit d'Harry absorbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'avait pas prévu que... il avait vraiment pensé que le SGC était juste un programme gouvernemental étroitement gardé, dans les grandes lignes du MI-5 ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Il avait imaginé Jack en version américaine de James Bond... et bien, celle-ci était ironique, il y avait un léger problème avec les figures d'autorité, qui aimait la pêche dans un étang sans poissons avec un pack de bière et des amis, qui était obsédé par le hockey et jouer l'imbécile comme un chef.**

**Cependant, ce qu'il obtenait était si éloignée de celle imaginer qu'il en était frappé de stupeur. Des extraterrestres, des parasites avec un penchant de domination de la galaxie, des voyages à travers des trous de ver, des vaisseaux spatiaux ... et une autre guerre qui pourrait détruire la planète. Cette fois, il n'était pas le seul qui pourrait tous les sauver, mais il était invité à faire partie de la lutte. Il ne risquerait pas sa vie quotidiennement, ce qui était important, mais il serait parfois encore en danger. Teddy dépendait de lui, pouvait-il prendre ce risque?**

**Atteignant la salle, Harry ouvrit la porte et sourit quand il vit Teddy sur ses pieds fait de son mieux pour imiter Sam dansant sur une musique en arrière fond.**

_ « Oh, regarde derrière toi... »** dit Sam à Teddy alors qu'elle le relevait.**

**Teddy, voyant Harry, cria **«**Papa.** »

_ « Étais-tu entrain de danser avec Sam, Teddy? Hein? Je peux voir que tu vas "être un bourreau des cœurs quand tu seras grand! »

**Teddy rigola lorsqu'Harry le chatouilla, se tortillant dans les bras de Sam.**

_ « Bien sûr, il va 'être un bourreau des cœurs' regardez ces joues potelées! Il faudra les repousser avec un bâton.»** Jack pinça les joues de Teddy, le petit garçon en ria et plaisanta à l'espièglerie du plus âgé.**

_ « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout cela? »** demanda Sam, après une minute ou deux de chatouillement.**

_ « Il y a beaucoup à prendre en compte, je n'arrive pas à y croire pour être honnête. C'est comme quelque chose du Doctor Who... »** répondit Harry avec un rire.**

_ « Bonne série, j'ai toujours préféré Peter Davidson. »** admis Jack.**

**_ **« Je ressens la même chose au sujet de votre monde... c'est comme si tout cela n'était pas réel, même si j'en ai vu la preuve. »** dit Sam après avoir roulé des yeux face au comportement de Jack.** « Alors, le général vous a permis de voir la porte des étoile s'ouvrir avec le trou de ver? »

_ « Non, il a dit qu'une équipe devrait composer bientôt, alors il va me laisser la voir demain. »** sourit Harry. **« Je suis un peu excité de voir cela. »

_ « Ca ne ressemble en rien de ce que j'ai jamais vu auparavant... il est difficile de vraiment le décrire, il faut vraiment le voir pour comprendre et croire que c'est réel. »

**Sam est resté une demi-heure, à parler du programme Stargate, puis elle se alla travailler sur un générateur de Naquadah elle avait lancé des recherches. Une fois qu'elle eut quitté Harry, Jack attendit pour parler à Harry de sa participation à SGC après que Teddy soit au lit pour la nuit.**

**Avec Teddy profondément endormi dans son berceau, Jack et Harry s'assirent tranquillement et parlèrent.**

_ « Qu'en penses-tu? »

_ « Je veux me joindre à vous, je pense qu'il serait intéressant de travailler ici et d'entendre parler toutes les choses que vous avez trouvé, ceux que vous avez rencontré... mais j'ai peur pour Teddy. Il dépend de moi et s'il se passait quelque chose? Le fait de participer à cette aventure, ne serait-ce que de travailler dans la base est un peu risqué. Tout le monde ici pourrait être une cible à la fois des extraterrestres et ceux du NID ou d'autres gouvernements. »** murmura Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. **« Je sais ce que vous faites ici est important et que, même si c'est un cliché, le sort du monde est vraiment dans la balance, c'est juste que ma décision aura une incidence sur Teddy aussi »

_ « Il ya un risque. Pour chaque parent ici c'est l'enfer, tous les parents de n'importe quelle branche militaire a la même peur. »** Jack respirait puis fronça les sourcils.** « Nous nous inquiétons de ne pas revenir, de les mettre en danger, la vie est un risque, oui il y en a certainement plus que d'autres, mais le travail que nous faisons est important. Nous voulons nous assurer qu'il y aura un monde sécurisant dans lequel ils pourront vieillir en toute sureté. »

**Jack ferma les yeux, sentant son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il s'était dit la même chose à chaque fois qu'il parait en mission, il l'avait fait pour Charlie ... Il n'y avait pas en fin de compte à savoir si le tournant qu'avait pris sa vie était la faute de Jack et d'un terroriste ou d'un extraterrestre. Aucunement, mais cela résultait d'une erreur impardonnable et un simple coup de feu provenant de son arme que Charlie avait reçu en pleine tête.**

_ « Jack, tu as »** commença Harry alors qu'il tournait la tête vers Jack .**

_ « Ouais, je ... je ... merde! »** siffla Jack. Il savait que maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé quelque chose, il devrait parler à Harry. Son fils était tout pour lui et sa mort avait failli le tuer... Mais, ce n'était pas le moment, c'était une conversation qu'il avait envisager avec quelques verres de whisky ingérés et dans l'intimité pour lui parler de quelque chose qui lui déchirait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il en parlait. **« Je vais te parler, mais pas ici ... Je ne peux pas le faire sur la base, pas ici. »

**Harry acquiesça silencieusement, il pouvait entendre la douleur dans la voix de Jack et il pouvait deviner ce que cela signifiait. Jack lui dire quand il était prêt. **« D'accord. »** dit Harry à voix basse.**

**Prenant quelques respirations profondes, Jack commença de nouveau à parler :**

_ « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu auras toujours cette crainte, se demandant si tu fais les bonnes choses, si c'est suffisamment sûr? La meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire, la meilleure chose que j'aurais pu faire, était de rendre le monde plus sûr... pour lui. »

* * *

_Et voilà, la suite ! Vous avez maintenant une petite idée du rôle que va tenir Harry dans le programme ! :D_

_A la semaine prochaine !  
_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonsoir, _

_Voici la suite ! Attention scène de relations sexuelles entre Harry et Jack décrite dans ce chapitre ! _

_Sinon, la fiction ne m'appartient toujours pas ! Je ne fais que vous la faire partager ! Elle demeure à I-am-a-slash-addict et HP et Stargate appartiennent à qui de droit ! _

_Merci pour les reviews anonymes ! :) _

_Voilà, maintenant bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Le lendemain matin arriva et Harry avait pris sa décision. Il voulait se joindre au SGC. Il ne le prenait pas à la légère, mais, à la fin, la décision était autant pour lui que pour Teddy.**

**Quand il les avait déplacés au-dessus de l'Atlantique, Harry n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi sérieusement à ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie. Son principal objectif était d'assurer leur sécurité. Il aimait Teddy, mais passer chaque heure de chaque journée avec Teddy comme unique compagnon était, Harry le savait, quelque chose qui le rendrait lentement timbré. Il avait besoin de stimuler son esprit et de ressentir un sentiment d'accomplissement et de pouvoir faire une bonne utilisation des connaissances qu'il avait acquise pendant l'entraînement pour la guerre.**

**Il y avait aussi le fait qu'Harry serait en mesure de travailler dans un endroit qui était le centre des cultures extraterrestres, la pointe des pratiques médicales, de la technologie ... il n'y aurait jamais un jour ennuyeux pour lui.**

**La seule chose qui l'avait poussé à s'accorder un temps de réflexion était Teddy et le danger qu'il pourrait représenter pour son fils. Les mots de Jack avaient en grande partie atténués l'inquiétude, il y avait du danger simplement en marchant à pieds en bas de la rue. Il y en aurait un peu plus dans ce qu'il ferait, mais encore une fois, il ne serait pas avec les équipes qui iraient explorer les mondes, il ne serait pas en danger permanent de perdre sa vie. Son rôle pourrait aider à gagner la guerre... il n'était pas si arrogant pour penser qu'il serait un facteur décisif, du moins pas dans une autre guerre, mais chaque petite chose pouvait aider. Contribuer à maintenir la terre sans danger pour que Teddy puisse grandir dans un monde où il ne serait pas réduit en esclavage par des «dieux» parasites.**

**La décision, une fois prise, était heureuse; Harry savait que c'était le bon choix.**

**_ **«Fils, je suis heureux que vous ayez décidé d'accepter mon offre, je penses que vous vous adapterez parfaitement dans le SGC** » Le Général Hammond tendit la main avec un sourire et secoua celle d'Harry. Ils avaient fini la paperasse et Harry était maintenant un membre officiel du SGC et inscrit entant qu'assistant au CMO dans les fichiers du commandement de Stargate. Il n'y avait aucune mention d'Harry en tant que sorcier ou de ses capacités, ce serait un secret gardé étroitement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry en ait choisi autrement.**

_ « Merci, oh... Comment dois-je vous appeler maintenant que vous êtes mon patron? »** sourit Harry.**

_ « Pourquoi ne pas utiliser Général Hammond pendant que vous êtes en service, et George lorsque vous ne l'êtes pas? »

_ « Ça sonne bien... Alors, quand puis-je voir pour voir le cadran de la porte des étoiles se composer? »** demanda Harry avec enthousiasme.**

**Général Hammond rit et dit: **« SG-12 est programmé pour rentrer d'un moment à un autre... »

**Dix minutes plus tard, Harry se tenait dans la salle de contrôle et regardait le grand anneau s'actionner lorsque SG-12 finit de composer les sept symboles et avec un fort '_whoosh_', qui ressemblait à une explosion, une sorte de jet d'eau jaillit hors de la porte des étoiles et ensuite, en fond s'installa un bassin de lumière miroitante. La flaque d'eau bleue ondula en surface et se déplaçait légèrement, puis une fois que SG-12 débarqua dans la salle d'embarquement, il disparut en un instant comme un jet de vapeur.**

**_ **« Wow ... »** Harry regarda fixement avec une légère crainte la porte, mais un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage.**

**Ouais, il fait le bon choix.**

**

* * *

**

**Arrivant dans l'allée d'Harry, Jack gara sa camionnette et en est sorti. Il ouvrit la porte arrière pour sortir Teddy de son siège de voiture puisque le petit bonhomme s'était endormi sur le chemin du retour de la base. Quand Jack le leva de son siège, Teddy se réveilla et en voyant Jack, il lui donna un sourire endormi et le salua faiblement. **« Jaak ... »** Il soupira, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack et retourna rapidement dans son sommeil.**

**Avec Teddy dormant paisiblement dans ses bras, Jack fit le tour de la camionnette et il vit Harry en sortir et tirer les sacs de Teddy posé à l'arrière. Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la maison et montèrent l'escalier vers la chambre de Teddy. En tirant les couvertures sur le berceau de Teddy, il sourit lorsque Jack le posa doucement sur le matelas mou. Après avoir lancé un sort rapide de surveillance, Harry et Jack quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent dans la chambre d'Harry.**

**Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la base, Harry avait la conversation d'hier soir avec Jack à l'esprit. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, car son fils avait évidemment été une part importante dans la vie de Jack, mais il hésitait à en demander davantage. Des paroles de Jack et de la douleur dans sa voix, Harry cru comprendre que le fils de Jack était mort, la simple pensée qu'une telle chose ait pu se passer dans la vie de Jack, lui comprimait le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre Teddy même si Teddy n'était pas son fils biologique, il était de toutes les façons inimaginables ce qui comptait le plus et il savait que le perdre laisserait un trou béant dans le cœur d'Harry.**

**En déballant ses affaires, il se tenait occupé et attendait Jack pour en parler.**

_ « Son nom était Charlie... » **dit Jack à voix basse, d'une voix rugueuse, comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis des mois.** «Il avait huit ans quand il est mort. »

**Harry se retourna et trouva Jack debout devant la porte fenêtre regardant à l'extérieur avec un regard hanté sur son visage. Sans y penser, il marcha jusqu'à se placer derrière Jack et enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille, sa tête reposant au milieu des omoplates de Jack. Il essaya de transmettre autant d'amour et de soutien qu'il pouvait dans l'étreinte.**

_ «Il avait toujours eu une fascination pour mon revolver, toujours à poser des questions... Je pensais bêtement que lui dire de ne pas toucher était suffisant. »

**Harry émis un halètement calme aux paroles et pouvait entendre la lourde culpabilité dans chaque mot que Jack disait. Les larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler dans ses yeux et il saisit étroitement le t-shirt de Jack avec ses poings serrés.**

_ « J'étais fatigué après une longue journée et j'ai oublié de le mettre dans le coffre-fort des armes à feu et il l'a trouvé. » **avala Jack une bouffée d'air, sa gorge serrée. Il se sentait comme s'il suffoquait sous la pression causée par sa culpabilité de la mort de Charlie.** «Je n'étais pas à la maison depuis très longtemps, seulement une trentaine de minutes. Sarah et moi étions dans la cuisine à faire le dîner et j'ai entendu le coup de feu-»

**La voix de Jack se brisa sur le dernier mot alors que les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, il pouvait encore entendre l'écho du tir de l'arme dans sa tête. Il pouvait entendre les sanglots étouffés d'Harry derrière lui et sentit les larmes qu'il versait tremper sa chemise.** «Je me sentais comme si j'avais frappé par une crise cardiaque lorsque je courrais dans la maison, en priant qu'il n'ait pas été touché, qu'il aille bien... Bon Dieu, j'ai vu des hommes torturés et tués devant mes yeux, j'ai vu des gens déchiquetés par des explosions, mais voir mon enfant, étendu dans une mare de son propre sang, cherchant de l'air... je suis mort ce jour-là. » **Il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et reprit quelques respirations profondes.** « C'était ma faute, d'être assez stupides et paresseux, pour ne pas prendre les trente secondes pour verrouiller cette arme à feu. Je vivrais avec cette culpabilité pour le restant de ma vie, sachant que j'ai causé la mort de mon propre enfant... »

**Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, Harry donnant du réconfort et Jack prenant autant qu'il pouvait recevoir. Harry savait que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne pourrait jamais le faire se sentir mieux ni soulager la douleur. Il n'y avait rien au monde qui pourrait la faire disparaître, peu importe à quel point Harry voulait le faire pour Jack. Après une dizaine de minutes, Jack se retourna, saisit le visage de Harry entre ses mains, se pencha et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser compliqué, un de ceux rempli de tristesse et de douleur, mais où l'on pouvait ressentir de l'espoir et la promesse aussi. Harry pouvait sentir l'humidité salée alors que leurs larmes se mêlaient dans le baiser.**

**Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Harry tira Jack loin de la fenêtre et pour le lit. Repoussant les draps, il baissa Jack jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le lit. Il enleva les chaussures de Jack et fit signe à Jack de se glisser sous les couvertures pendant qu'il enlevait ses propres chaussures. Rampant au-dessus de Jack, Harry parvint à se glissé sous les couvertures. Appuyé contre le flanc de Jack, Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux bruns et caressa la joue de Jack.**

_ « Je t'aime Jack. » **chuchota Harry.**

_ « Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

**Posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Jack, Harry sentit la tension dans le corps de Jack disparaître lentement. Jack enveloppa son bras autour d'Harry, le rapprochant et cacha son visage dans le cou de Harry, ses larmes mouillant la peau du cou d'Harry.**

* * *

**Au cours des semaines suivantes, Harry trouva un rythme et une place dans le SGC. Travailler avec le Dr Fraiser était un rêve Harry qui se réalisait pour Harry. Il était épaté à chaque fois qu'il apprenait des procédures médicales moldues et qu'il travaillait avec le docteur Fraiser, afin de combiner ce qu'il avait appris en tant que Medicomage.**

**Il y avait eu quelques problèmes au début, comme où serait Teddy lorsqu'Harry travaillerait. Il avait fallut quelques jours à Harry, mais il trouva un glamour pour masquer l'aspect changeant de Teddy jusqu'à ce qu'il ait appris à le maîtriser. Il fonctionnait, peu importe combien de fois Teddy changeait son apparence ou s'il utilisait la magie accidentelle, le seul moyen de mettre fin au sort était qu'Harry le fasse lui-même. Une fois cela fait, il inscrivit Teddy à la garderie de la base. Teddy aimait la garderie et s'était fait quelques « copains »parmi les autres bambins en garde là-bas.**

**Après la découverte du sort, Harry s'était félicité d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'emmener avec lui la bibliothèque magique du Square Grimmauld, exceptés les tomes magie noire bien sûr. La grande bibliothèque avait plus d'un millier de livres et Harry avait rétrécis chaque produit pour les adapter. Harry avait durant les mois avant de quitter l'Angleterre, empaqueté les livres de la bibliothèque au cas où ils auraient besoin de partir précipitamment.**

**Peu de jours après, Daniel et Sam avaient entendu parler de sa bibliothèque et les deux l'avaient embrassé après avoir entendu parler de la bibliothèque et trépignait d'impatience et d'excitation, demandant pour voir la bibliothèque. Les deux scientifiques avaient depuis passé d'innombrables heures enfermé dans sa bibliothèque, en demandant d'emprunter plusieurs livres quotidiennement.**

**Sam avait passé depuis deux semaines, la tête enfoncée dans tous les livres de potions disponibles, déterminés à comprendre comment les potions étaient faites et comment les ingrédients combinés pouvaient faire de telles choses étonnantes. Harry avait, avec le général Hammond et la permission Dr Fraiser, annulé l'heure prévue pour enseigner à Sam les potions.**

**Harry avait été connu pendant les cinq premières années de Poudlard pour être assez horrible en potions. Snape avait été plus qu'inutile pour l'enseignement du fils de son ennemi juré et comment faire infuser ****correctement**** les potions. Au cours de l'été entre la cinquième et sixième année, il avait passé ses journées enfermé dans le laboratoire de potions dans le Square Grimmauld à apprendre les potions depuis le début avec Dumbledore comme professeur particulier. En tant que Medicomage, savoir brasser correctement les potions était une nécessité et il avait pour objectif de prouver à Snape qu'il n'était pas un imbécile maladroit quand il s'agissait des potions. Il ne serait jamais un maître des potions ou quelque chose de proche, mais il était maintenant capable de brasser des potions plus que très bien.**

**Pour Daniel, la bibliothèque avait offert une somme de connaissances dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il y avait plus d'une centaine de livres sur l'histoire seule de la magie, sa culture, les sorciers et sorcières célèbres, les premiers enregistrements de la magie... il était au paradis des geeks comme l'avait dit Jack.**

**

* * *

**

**Quant à Harry et sa relation avec Jack, ils avaient décidé de prendre les choses au jour le jour. Harry avait hésité à entamer une relation physique avec l'homme plus âgé jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient partagés quelques rendez-vous; Harry n'était pas si facile après tout. Quoique chaque jour il regrettait la décision de plus en plus et Jack n'aidait pas Harry à tenir sa résolution.**

_ « Es-tu entrain de regarder le film? » **Harry se mit à rire lorsqu'il sentit la main de Jack soulever le T-shirt d'Harry et frotter la peau de son ventre.**

**Les deux étaient assis sur le divan, le dos de Jack appuyer contre lui tandis qu'Harry était assis à la place entre ses jambes écartées, le dos contre le T-shirt de Jack couvrant son torse, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule derrière lui. Teddy dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, pour la nuit après une journée amusante au zoo.**

_ « Bien sûr que je suis... » **dit Jack à l'oreille d'Harry, son souffle chaud caressant la peau sensible.** « L'ami du gars est un ballon de football... »

**La main de Jack bordait le bord de jeans d'Harry, ses doigts glissant légèrement sous le tissu porté. Harry soupira doucement et fléchis les mains autour des cuisses de Jack. Il dit en riant**, « Nous avons plus d'une heure et demie de film et c'est la seule description que tu as pour moi? »

_ « Je suis un simple homme... » **dit Jack ironiquement alors qu'il mordait le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry.**

**Derrière Harry, il pouvait sentir la longueur dur de Jack, faisant pression contre ses fesses et il ne put résister à tortiller ses fesses et il sourit diaboliquement quand Jack gémit. **

_ « C'est moyen, Harry, de me taquiner comme ça. »

_ « Si quelqu'un a fait des taquineries, c'est toi... »

_ « Ouais, mais je suis prêt à... tu es juste un allumeur ! » **Jack gémit par espièglerie lorsque l'une de ses mains se rapprochait de plus en plus du jackpot. **« Sens-tu comme tu rends heureux un vieux pervers? » **murmura-t-il d'une voix basse graveleuse.**

_ « Cesses de t'appeler toi-même un pervers... juste parce que tu es un peu plus âgé que moi, ne signifie pas que tu en es un! » **répondit Harry alors qu'il arrêta la main de Jack.**

_ « J'ai le double de ton âge, Harry. »

_ « Alors, tu es seulement avec moi à cause de mon corps de dix-neuf ans? » **répliqua Harry.**

_ « Eh bien, je veux vraiment y faire des choses salement perverses... Mais non, je te veux pour plus que cela et tu le sais. »

**Harry gémit aux mots de Jack. **« Bon, c'est décidé, tu n'es pas un pervers... enfin, pas de cette façon de toute façon. » **Jack se mit à rire lorsqu'Harry sorti sa main, et la descendit lentement vers le sexe d'Harry.**

_ « Alors, quelles genres de sales choses perverses veux-tu faire à mon corps exactement? »

**A ce moment, il y eut un pop familier et ils se sont retrouvèrent à regarder Dobby, qui tenait la main d'Arthur Weasley qui portait une Ginny inconsciente dans ses bras.**

_ « M. Weasley, que s'est-il passé? » **cria Harry en sautant des bras de Jack et pour retomber sur ses pieds.**

_ « Scrimgeour a envoyer les Aurors pour nous... » **dit Arthur en direction d'Harry alors qu'il posait Ginny sur le canapé et recula.**

**Dobby se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en arrière-plan en disant**: « Maîtresse Wheezy est blessée. » **Son visage était rempli d'inquiétude lorsqu'Harry se mit au travail.**

**Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'étrange créature en face de lui, se demandant ce que c'était exactement...? Il est? Elle est ? Il ressemblait à un « il » pour Jack. Secouant la tête, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui gisait inconscient sur le canapé d'Harry.**

**Harry se mit à genoux, en sortant sa baguette magique et il fit un bilan de santé sur elle. Le visage de Ginny était ensanglanté et meurtrie; plusieurs plaies étaient ouvertes et un filé de sang descendait le long de son corps.**

_ « Savez-vous avec quels sorts a-t-elle été frappé?"

_ « Un sort de découpe et elle a été saisit par le bord d'un sort Reducto aussi... qui l'a envoyé en l'air sur environ six mètres, elle s'est frappé la tête en tombant. » **dit Arthur brutalement, alors qu'il lui prit la main dans la sienne.** « S'il vous plaît Harry, je ne peux pas perdre elle aussi ... »

_ « Je sais M. Weasley...» **Ginny avait une légère commotion cérébrale, des contusions sur son corps, une hémorragie interne, deux côtes cassées et deux ou trois plaies de découpes. Lançant un sort pour fermer la plaie, puis Harry jeta un sort pour fermer la plaie de son rein et de nettoyer le sang interne.** « Dobby, peux-tu descendre au sous-sol et une bouteille de Poussos, une potion de sommeil sans rêve, une potion de régénération sanguine et une potion contre douleur? Là, ils sont tous annotés, de sorte que tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème. »

_ « Bien sûr, Monsieur Harry Potter, je serais bientôt de retour. » **Dobby acquiesça avec empressement, puis il disparut avec un pop.**

**Harry jeta un sort pour surveiller sa commotion cérébrale pour toute hémorragie interne, puis jeta un charme de nettoyage pour nettoyer le sang du corps de Ginny.**

_ « Est-ce qu'elle va bien? » **lui demanda Jack de derrière Harry.**

**_ « **Oui, j'ai stoppé l'hémorragie interne avant que cela ne fasse trop de dégât, tout le reste ne menace pas la vie... elle va juste avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer. » **répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. En levant les yeux vers le regard craintif de M. Weasley, il posa sa main rassurante sur celle de l'homme**. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Weasley, elle va bien aller. »

**Dobby apparut de nouveau dans la salle de séjour et remis à Harry les potions.** « J'ai tout ce que vous a demandé, Monsieur Harry Potter! »

_ « Je te remercie, Dobby ». **Harry jeta un '**_Enervate_**' pour réveiller Ginny.**

**Ginny se réveilla avec un gémissement et regarda autour d'elle lui avec égarement, son souffle irrégulier alors qu'elle regardait autour avec peur.**

**_ **"Tout va bien, Gin. Tu es en sécurité. » **dit Harry à voix basse, en passant une main réconfortante sur ses boucles rousses.**

**_ « **Harry? Où sommes-nous? »

**_ « **Vous êtes aux Etats-Unis, dans ma maison. » **dit-il en enlevant le bouchon de la potion régénératrice sanguine. **«Voilà, j'ai besoin que tu en prennes, tu as perdu un peu de sang."

**Il porta le flacon à ses lèvres et elle but sans question. Dans la même lignée, il lui donna la potion contre de la douleur, le Poussos puis une potion sommeil sans rêve pour qu'elle ait du repos sans interruption. Ginny eut un sourire endormi et dit: **«Tu m'as manqué Harree...»**, dit-elle en s'endormant sur le canapé. Pour finir, Harry jeta un sort de suivi médical afin qu'il soit avisé si l'état de Ginny empirait.**

**_ « **Dobby, peux-tu faire léviter Ginny à l'une des chambres et veiller sur elle? S'il y a des problèmes, viens me chercher. »

**_ « **Dobby est heureux de le faire pour Le Grand Monsieur Harry Potter. » **dit vivement Dobby alors qu'il lévitait Ginny et la guidait dans l'escalier.**

_ « Le Grand Harry Potter?»** demanda Jack avec un sourire, ce à quoi, Harry roula des yeux.**

_ « Je vous expliquerais plus tard. »** dit Harry alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à l'homme qu'il considérait comme un second père depuis un long moment. **« Avez-vous des blessures M. Weasley? »

_ « Juste quelques contusions et quelques coupures superficielles, rien de grave, Harry. »

**En lançant un sort bilan de santé, les résultats dirent la même chose, puis Harry jeta un sort rapide pour fermer les plaies. Quand il eut fini, il se leva et dit, **« Mr Weasley, c'est le colonel Jack O'Neill, mon ah ... »

**_ **« ... Petit ami? »** proposa Jack en levant un sourcil en le questionnant, un sourire sur son visage s'étirant sur son visage.**

_ « Ouais, petit ami. »** Harry eut un petit rire. **« Jack, voici Arthur Weasley... lui et les Weasley ont été ma bouée de sauvetage tout le long de la guerre, Ron était un de ses fils. »

_ « Très heureux de vous rencontrer, Jack. »** dit- Arthur en serrant la main de Jack.**

_ « Moi aussi, Arthur. Pourquoi ne prendriez vous pas un siège, vous devez être fatigué. »** dit Jack alors qu'il allait au bar et en tira une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et trois verres. Il remit les verres à Harry et à Arthur et versa dans chaque un dose généreuse. Il prit place sur le canapé alors que le patriarche des Weasley s'asseyait dans un des grands fauteuils rembourrés.**

_ « Alors, que s'est-il passé exactement? »** Harry s'assit à côté de Jack et sourit quand Jack passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack, Harry regarda le sorcier aîné lorsqu'il répondit.**

_ « Depuis que vous nous avez quitté, le ministère a continué à restreindre les droits de toute personne qui ne soit pas sorcière ou sorcier pur-sang. Au début, c'était juste les créatures magiques et puis une partie des sorcières et sorciers, ils sont maintenant passer à des gens qui viennent du monde des Moldus.» **Arthur Weasley avala une gorgée amère du liquide brûlant par courage et poursuivit ensuite. **« Il y a un mouvement de résistance, se développant au fur et à mesure que des groupes de personnes soient persécutées. Scrimgeour pense que vous êtes derrière lui... le groupe s'est inspiré de l'AD et commençait à se faire appeler l'Armée de Potter. »

_ « Merlin, pourquoi ces gens ne me laissent-ils pas en dehors de tout ça ? »** grogna Harry dans son verre.**

**Mr Weasley se mit à rire. **«Votre lettre dans la Gazette du Sorcier, lorsque vous nous avez quitté, fut un signal d'alarme pour au moins une partie de notre monde, et ils ont commencé à s'organiser. Ginny avait une influence majeure dans cet effort. Le ministre a laissé entendre durant un certain temps qu'il croyait que Ginny et moi, vous cachions avec Teddy. Ce soir, il a finalement obtenu du Magenmagot d'approuver un raid au Terrier... Ils sont arrivés en jetant des sorts sans un mot, des sorts mortels. Ginny et moi avons été touchés de près par au moins trois sorts de Mort... Juste avant que Dobby ne nous transplane, j'ai vu le Terrier en flammes. "

**Mr Weasley avait un regard douloureux sur son visage et Harry pouvait le comprendre. Le Terrier avait été un refuge pour Harry durant l'été, lors de sa deuxième année et les suivantes. Il pouvait parfaitement décrire les lieux, les niveaux curieusement empilés les uns sur les autres, la prairie et l'étang derrière la maison. Les étés passés à jouer au Quidditch avec les Weasleys... savoir qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, causa une douleur dans son cœur. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il n'avait plus jamais vraiment été le même. La perte de Mme Weasley furetant constamment autour de la maison, les odeurs de cuisson qui s'échappaient de la cuisine jusqu'à... Au moins, il pouvait voir une certaine partie de la maison et se rappeler clairement des souvenirs. Maintenant, il était partie et il s'est avéré que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.**

**Grimaçant, Harry avala la dernière rasade de Whisky Pur Feu et s'en versa un peu plus. **« Je suis désolé Mr Weasley, je sais combien le Terrier comptait pour vous... »

**M. Weasley hocha la tête en silence et prit une gorgée de son Whisky Pur Feu.**

_ « Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils viendront après vous... Les Weasleys sont pur-sang, ne peuvent-ils même suivre leurs propres règles? »

_ « Toute personne qui s'oppose aux droits limités de créatures magiques et des nés-moldus est une cible maintenant... Il y a maintenant de plus en plus de gens qui pensent que le ministère va trop loin et se font entendre à ce sujet. Cependant, de nombreuses familles pur-sang se trouvent en hauts lieux au sein du ministère et du Magenmagot, et sont en faveur de ce fait Scrimgeour. »** dit-il alors qu'il acceptait un nouveau verre de la part de Jack, qui avait pris la bouteille d'Harry. **

_ « Est-ce que tout les membres du Magenmot était en faveur du raid ? »** demanda Harry.**

_ « Non, je pense qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux sont contre les actions fortes telles que celles-ci, mais ils sont trop impuissants ou peu disposés à faire quoi que ce soit. La seule qui soit activement allée à l'encontre de Scrimgeour est Amélia Bones... Elle a discrètement essayé d'obtenir un vote de censure contre le ministre. Si elle l'obtient, je crois que le vent aurait tourné pour nous. Elle est plus que compétent pour prendre la place de Scrimgeour. »

**Hochant la tête, Harry dit, **« Je l'ai toujours aimé... »

**Un calme s'installa pendant un certain temps, alors que chacun était assis dans un silence confortable.**

_ « Eh bien, je pense que je vais aller surveiller Ginny, puis aller ensuite au lit. »** dit Mr Weasley avec un soupir en se levant.**

_ « Bien sûr, je vais vous montrer votre chambre... »** déclara Harry en se levant. **«Jack, je serais de retour dans quelques minutes.»

**Jack hocha la tête et donna à Harry un sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait. Son esprit était rempli de ce qu'Arthur Weasley avait dit. Pendant ces dernières semaines, depuis qu'il avait découvert de quel endroit Harry venait, Jack n'avait pas réellement pensé à la menace de l'univers magique d'Harry... 'Loin des yeux, loin de l'esprit' (1) ****étaient une expression qui se révéla exacte. Maintenant, avec l'arrivée du reste de la famille d'Harry, il ne pouvait vraiment désormais plus l'ignorer.**

**Le monde d'Harry était si différent de celui de Jack qu'il craignait de voir arriver le moment pour lui de protéger Harry et Teddy, alors qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide contre les personnes qui pourraient envoyer des sorts effrayant tel que 'le sort de la mort' avec un simple petit coup de poignet. Quel rôle ses armes et son expérience, auront contre les sorts jetés des baguettes des ennemis d'Harry? Il aimait Harry et Teddy au-delà de la raison et la seule pensée de ne pas être en mesure de les protéger lui faisait l'effrayé à mort.**

_ « Il s'est assis près de son lit juste à la fixer... »** murmura Harry en entrant dans la chambre. **«Il est terrifié à l'idée de la perdre aussi... Après la guerre, il s'est trouvé dans une stupeur pendant des semaines. Il a perdu sa femme et ses six autres enfants. Il a fallu que Ginny rampe à genoux et pleure qu'elle ne pouvait pas le perdre aussi pour le faire changer de comportement. S'il perdait Ginny... Je ne pense pas qu'il s'en remettrait... »

**Harry s'assit sur les genoux de Jack et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Jack. Enveloppant ses bras autour d'Harry, Jack renifla les cheveux noirs face à lui et respira le parfum d'Harry. **«Ils s'en sont sortis, et c'est ce qui importe pour le moment... La moitié de leur vie dans ce monde doit signifier quelque chose. »

_ « Ouais, cela aide... »** dit Harry à voix basse. **« J'ai mis le même sort sur eux que celui que j'ai fait pour Teddy et moi-même, afin de masquer leur signature magique. Ainsi, le Ministère ne sera pas en mesure de les suivre, par cette manière tout du moins. »

**Après un moment, Harry se leva et tira Jack pour qu'il monte avec lui, dans l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher. Une fois qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et qu'Harry ferma la porte, Jack lui envoya un regard interrogateur.**

***** ATTENTION C'EST ICI, QUE DEBUTE LA SCENE ENTRE HARRY ET JACK!*****

_ « Harry? »

_ « Mmmm? »** demanda Harry avec un sourire sur le visage alors qu'il tirant le T-shirt de Jack hors de son jean et commençait à la déboutonner.**

_ « Qu'est-ce que ? »

_ « Je pensais que c'était évident, mais... »** Harry se leva sur la pointe des pieds, enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Jack et lui dit: **« Eh bien, nous allons nous déshabiller, puis nous allons entrer dans ce lit et faire l'amour »

_ « Oh ... bien. »

**Jack sourit à Harry, puis rapidement enleva sa chemise tout en retirant ses chaussures, fit glissé son jean et son boxeur le long de ses jambes, puis lorgna Harry.**

**Debout, pendant un moment, Harry regarda son futur-l'amant et saliva. Le corps de Jack était une œuvre d'art. Tonique et sculpté avec des muscles, la peau était bronzée. Il avait une mince ligne de poils sur la poitrine qui descendait jusqu'à son sexe. Ses longues jambes étaient parsemées de poils noirs et même ses grands pieds nus étaient attrayants.**

**Harry jeta un coup d'œil timide à Jack, et lentement ôta son t-shirt par la tête et après s'être déchaussé avant d'arriver, glissa de son jean et son boxer à son tour. Harry se tenait nu devant Jack et sourit.**

**Jack émis un grognement, alors qu'il poussait Harry vers le lit. Souriant lorsqu'Harry tomba sur le lit, Jack grimpa au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes écartées et gémit lorsque leurs aines entrèrent en contact pour la première fois. **« Lubrifiant? Préservatifs? »

_ « Je peux m'occuper des deux avec ma baguette. »

_ « Eh bien comment cela se présente-il? »** demanda Jack avec un sourire.**

_ « Sort de lubrification et un sort de bilan de santé... Je les ai lu dans un livre un peu étrange dans ma bibliothèque appelé 'Le Guide du sexe du sorcier gay'.Je n'ai aucune idée à qui il était... Mmm, en fait, c'était probablement à Sirius. » ** Harry fit une grimace et se mit à rire. Il jeta ensuite un sort rapide de santé sur Jack et sourit à Jack lorsque tout apparu bon. Harry était sur le point de jeter sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, mais à la dernière minute il se souvint de jeter un sort de silence pour ne pas réveiller Teddy. Posant sa baguette, il se souleva et embrassa Jack.**

**Jack se recula lentement, et regarda Harry pendant une minute avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Il demanda ensuite doucement**: «Harry, es-tu vierge? »

**Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, Harry acquiesça. **« Il y a eu quelques travaux manuels, et des pipes, mais c'est tout... Je n'ai trouvé personne que j'aimais assez pour leur laisser enfoncer leur bite dans mon cul... c'est trop intime pour que ce soit n'importe qui. »

_ « Et tu m'as choisi pour ta première? »

_ « Eh bien oui, tu n'es pas juste quelqu'un, Jack. »** répondit tranquillement Harry.**

_ « Bon Dieu, tu es parfait! »** Jack grogna alors qu'il se penchait vers le bas, pour enfoncer sa langue dans la bouche d'Harry. Il gémit lorsque leurs langues dansèrent et se poussèrent l'une contre l'autre. Posant ses mains sur l'arrière des cuisses d'Harry, il enveloppa les jambes musclées autour de sa taille. En glissant ses mains sous les fesses d'Harry, il souleva les hanches et poussa lentement Harry vers le bas, tout contre lui.**

_ « Ooohh... Jack... »** murmura Harry lorsqu'il embrassa la mâchoire de Jack et sa gorge, traçant fortement une ligne sur la mâchoire avec sa langue.**

**Lentement, Jack commença à lécher et sucer une descente sur le corps d'Harry. Il s'arrêta et porta une attention particulière à chaque mamelon, les grignant et les suçant jusqu'à ce que les morceaux de chairs durcissent et scintillent à la lumière. Il lécha la poitrine d'Harry, en traçant jusqu'au nombril ci-dessous et y donna quelques coups de langue peu profonds à l'intérieur. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit gémir Harry au mouvement et continua sa descente jusqu'à son prix. En embrassant la peau tendre, juste au-dessus de la queue d'Harry, il lécha un chemin jusqu'à la dure érection et redescendit de l'autre côté. Ouvrant la bouche un peu plus, Jack a pris le gland dans sa bouche et suça durement.**

_ « Oh Merlin! »** Un cri suivi, Harry posa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jack et le poussa vers le haut sa bouche, essayant d'obtenir plus de sa queue dans la chaleur tiède de la bouche de Jack. **

**_ **« Ummm... s'il te plaît, Jack ...»

**Jack rit sous cape, et s'ôta d'Harry, il secoua la tête et dit: **« Ma bouche, ma pipe...»

_ « Branleur »** Harry fit la moue.**

_ « Je vais t'amener jusque là, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. »** Jack se pencha et posa sa main autour de la base du sexe d'Harry et se mit lentement à avaler la longueur, bougeant la main pendant qu'il s'abaissait.**

**Harry gémit, en sentant la chaleur humide de la bouche de Jack autour de lui. Il se dressa sur ses avant-bras et regarda Jack balancé la tête de haut en bas sur le sexe d'Harry, en prenant à chaque hochement de tête un peu plus de lui. Enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Jack, Harry miaula de plaisir à la vue. Bientôt il se sentit touché le fond de la gorge de Jack et poussa un gémissement plus fort lorsque sa queue entière fut avalée.**

**Jack suça, fit tournoyer sa langue autour du sexe dans sa bouche, gémissant autour de la longueur dure. Le retirant, il releva la tête.** « Alors, comment cela fonctionne-t-il ton truc de lubrifiant? »

**Reprenant sa baguette, Harry fit signe à Jack de lui donné sa main. **_'Lubricus.'_** Il le dit en frappant de sa baguette les doigts de Jack, en les couvrant d'une nappe de substance claire. S'effondrant sur le lit, il attendit que Jack fasse une bonne utilisation des ses doigts.**

_ « Pratique »** Jack sourit à Harry, puis porta sa main vers le petit trou en face de lui, il tourna autour avec son index, puis lentement, il le poussa à l'intérieur.**

**Harry siffla à la sensation du doigt que Jack glissa en lui, une brûlure légère et le sentiment d'avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui était bizarre, mais pas désagréable.**

**Jack s'arrêta à la deuxième jointure. **« Bien? »

**_ « **Ouais... continues. »** Harry hocha la tête et gémit lorsque le doigt se glissa entièrement à l'intérieur de lui.**

**Jack retira son doigt, puis poussa de nouveau son doigt jusqu'à trouver la prostate d'Harry. Souriant au gémissement qu'il suscita, quand il la trouva, il commença à prendre de la vitesse, poussant dans et hors d'Harry. Bientôt, il retira le doigt, ajouta un deuxième et poussa à nouveau. Jack écarta ses doigts, afin d'étirer Harry.**

_ « Ahhh... »** s'écria Harry, lorsqu'il sentit Jack ajouter un autre doigt. Il voulait plus de Jack, il voulait se sentir écarteler et s'empaler sur le sexe de Jack. Il aimait la sensation des doigts Jack le baisant, dans et hors de son corps, mais il lui était nécessaire d'avoir la queue de Jack en lui. **

_ « Plus Jack! »** demanda Harry, poussant les hanches vers le bas sur les doigts à l'intérieur de lui.**

**Riant, Jack retira ses doigts, puis fit trois pas en arrière **« Tu vas être un arrogant dominé, n'est-ce pas? »

**Harry perdu dans la béatitude des doigts Jack à l'intérieur de lui, gémit en réponse lorsque Jack effleura sa prostate. Quelques minutes plus tard, les doigts se retiraient de lui et il se pencha pour voir le mouvement de Jack pour lui jeter de nouveau le sort de lubrification. **_'Lubricus.'_** Il le dit après s'être servi de sa baguette, puis regarda Jack recouvrir son sexe avec le lubrifiant. Il posa rapidement sa baguette loin d'eux, ne voulant pas la casser alors qu'ils se bougeraient sur le lit.**

**Une fois que Jack lubrifié son sexe, il se posa sur le lit à côté d'Harry et lui dit: **

_ « 'Kay, bébé. Je veux que tu viennes au-dessus de moi et montes sur ma bite... Tu seras en mesure de contrôler la quantité que tu prendras et à quelle vitesse cela va aller. »

**Harry hocha la tête, se mordant les lèvres, il chevaucha les hanches de Jack et se positionna lui-même sur le sexe de Jack. Il sentit la prise de Jack sur ses cuisses et il sourit à son amant. Saisissant le sexe de Jack, il le porta à son entrée et lentement s'abaissa sur lui. Il fit une grimace lorsque le gland passa son sphincter. **« Ugghh.. »

**S'arrêtant un moment pour s'adapter, il déplaça ses mains et les plaça sur la poitrine de Jack.**

**Jack gémit lorsqu'il sentit le gland de son sexe entrer en Harry et dû se retenir de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans le corps d'Harry. Il caressa les cuisses d'Harry et regarda le bel homme au-dessus de lui. Harry était parfait. La peau pâle lisse, un corps légèrement musclé, un pénis aux belles propositions... Ses cheveux noir corbeau étaient humides de sueur et collés autour de son visage. Une rougeau provoquée par l'excitation apparue sur les joues d'Harry et ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient regardait vers Jack.**

**Quand Harry sentit son corps commencer à se détendre, il recommença à descendre sur Jack, gémissant à la brûlure et la douleur- plaisir causés lorsque le pénis de Jack effleura la prostate d'Harry. Enfin, Harry sentit ses fesses reposées sur les boules de Jack et toute la longueur de son pénis à l'intérieur de lui. **

_ « Oh dieux... Jack... »** Harry soupira et il ferma les yeux, le sexe de Jack lui fit la sensation d'être plein. Complet.**

_ « Je suis ici, bébé. »** murmura Jack au moment où il entoura une main autour du pénis d'Harry et se mit à tirer sur la chair chaude.**

_ « Ahhh! »** cria Harry, les yeux ouverts à la sensation de la main de Jack qui l'entourait. Grâce à ses jambes, Harry se releva lentement, glissant le sexe à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'au gland et il se rabaissait ensuite**

**Ils gémirent tous deux de plaisir. Jack augmenta ses mouvements sur le sexe d'Harry tandis qu'Harry commençait à s'empaler sur le pénis, miaulant de plaisir. Il sourit lorsqu'Harry se pencha et pinça la lèvre inférieure de Jack, lapant la langue contre elle et emportant la piqûre.**

_ « Harry... oohh c'est si bon de se sentir en toi! »

**Utilisant la poitrine de Jack comme un levier, Harry commença à se rabaisser sur Jack, en criant à la friction que cela causa. La main de Jack sur le sexe et frotta la peau, le serra fermement. Bientôt Harry put sentir son corps commencer à atteindre son apogée et cria lorsque son sexe explosa, couvrant la main de Jack et l'estomac de sperme.**

**Jack gémit à la pression serrée qui l'entourait lorsqu'Harry vint, mais ferma les yeux et se retint de suivre son amant dans l'oubli. Il continua de masturber le sexe d'Harry jusqu'à ce que le corps d'Harry commence à ramollir pour rester à l'état bienheureux post-orgasmique. Se relevant et saisissant les fesses d'Harry avec ses mains, il les renversa et bientôt martela le corps d'Harry.**

**Harry enveloppa ses jambes autour de la taille de Jack et lia ses mains derrière la tête de Jack. Jack se pencha et prit la bouche d'Harry dans un baiser brut, leur langue glissant d'avant en arrière, imitant les poussées de Jack en Harry.**

_ « Dieu, ouiiiii! »** cria Jack lorsqu'il sentit ses testicules durcir et inonda le cul d'Harry avec son sperme, enduisant les parois de sa semence. Jack se pencha et mordit la peau entre le cou et l'épaule d'Harry lorsqu'il vint.**

**Harry gémit lorsque Jack le mordit, il caressa des mains le dos de Jack, lorsqu'il fut rempli du sperme de Jack, aimant la sensation de chaleur que cela causa.**

**Le corps de Jack rendit les armes, lorsque ses forces l'abandonnèrent après l'orgasme, se couchant sur la poitrine d'Harry. Il huma le cou d'Harry et lui embrassa légèrement la peau lorsqu'il sentit son sexe glissé lentement hors du corps d'Harry. **« Wow »

_ « C'était parfait Jack... »** dit doucement Harry à l'oreille de Jack, son souffle chaud glissant sur la peau. **« Je suis heureux d'avoir attendu. »

_ « Je le suis aussi Harry. »** lui répondit Jack en lui embrassant la morsure qu'il avait donné à Harry. **« Je suis désolé pour cela. »

_ « J'ai aimé ... je me sentais bien, d'ailleurs, c'est un peu comme avoir ta marque sur moi. »

**Se soulevant légèrement, Jack regarda dans les yeux d'Harry et sourit. **« Cela rend bien sur toi, en fait...»

**Il se frotta son pouce sur la marque et se lécha les lèvres. **« Je devrais le faire tous les deux jours, tu sais, pour la maintenir voyante. »

**Harry se mit à rire et fit courir ses doigts sur la joue de Jack, son pouce s'arrêter pour faire frôler la lèvre inférieure de Jack. **« Ça sonne bien. »

**Jack a commencé à s'éloigner d'Harry, ne voulant pas l'écraser, mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'Harry entoura de nouveau ses bras autour du cou de Jack. **« Ne bouges pas... J'aime la sensation de ton poids sur moi. »

_ « Je suis trop lourd, Harry »

_ « Non, tu ne l'es pas, c'est juste parfait, et plus la moitié de ton poids repose sur le lit entre mes jambes, te toute façon. »

**Jack roula des yeux et sentit de nouveau dans la courbe du cou d'Harry. Il prit une des petites mains d'Harry dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts avec un sourire sur le visage. **« Je t'aime. »

_ « Je t'aime aussi, Jack. »

* * *

(1) En VO : the old "outta' sight, outta' mind, il y a un jeu de mots avec une chanson peu connue en France, si bien que j'ai essayé de le traduire le mieux possible avec une expression de chez nous !

* * *

_Bien, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) Pour ce qui est de la scène de Rating M, je dois avouer que c'est la première que j'écris tout d'abord et qu'ensuite traduire est assez difficile parce que j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cela n'apparaisse pas vulgaire... J'espère y être parvenue ! _

_A la semaine prochaine ! _


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour, _

_Après avoir reçu une review intéressante, je dois expliquer quelques petites choses concernant la traduction et l'emploi de certains mots, notamment lors des relations sexuelles explicites… j'ai contacté l'auteure afin de voir ce qu'elle en pensait, puisque ma volonté première est de vous transmettre une traduction des plus proches. Et selon I-am-a-slash-addict, Harry est certes explicite dans ces déclarations, mais cela résulte du fait qu'il a déjà eu des relations avec des garçons, et qu'il sait ce qu'il veut… Je sais que certaines lectrices ont jugé cela trop cru voir vulgaire, mais je n'ai fait que traduire… Et pour ma part, après l'avoir lu, je pense aussi qu'Harry n'ayant reçu aucune éducation de la part de Petunia et Vernon, il n'a pas autant de pudeur que nous a utilisé certain vocabulaire…_

_Je remercie aussi les reviews anonymes : Syriel et Gail (hum, je dois avouer que j'ai sûrement moins rougit en traduisant ce passage, qu'en lisant mon premier lemon.. Mais, on en reparlera quand j'écrirais mon premier lemon ! :p)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6**

**Harry se réveilla avec un sentiment heureux, étant enveloppé dans les bras de Jack. Derrière lui, en position de la cuillère, Jack avait un bras sous son cou, pendant dans le vide vers le bord du lit d'Harry, tandis que l'autre entourait la taille d'Harry et sa paume reposait sur l'estomac inférieur d'Harry. Le visage de Jack était posé dans la nuque d'Harry, un souffle chaud soufflant et sortant puisqu'il dormait. Souriant, Harry posa sa main sur celle mise sur son ventre et l'a frotta légèrement alors que les brumes de sommeil commencèrent à s'éloigner de son esprit. Dans les bras de Jack, il se sentait en sécurité et sûr, chaud et confus, rassuré par l'amour de Jack. L'intimité, d'être dans les bras de son amant pendant leur sommeil, était tout aussi puissante pour lui que d'accueillir Jack à l'intérieur de son corps. C'était presque indescriptible... Comme si rien au monde ne pouvait le toucher, lorsque Jack le tenait dans ses bras. **

**La nuit dernière a été tout ce qu'Harry voulait, voir plus : des mots d'amour et des conversations sur l'avenir jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ainsi que des caresses, des lèvres chaudes, des doigts chercheurs et des cris de plaisir... Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça auparavant, il n'avait jamais aimé personne avant de cette présente façon et accompagné d'un sentiment heureux d'extase, parce que Jack était son premier de tant de manières différentes.**

**_ **«Pourquoi souris-tu?** » demanda Jack avec un sourire endormi alors qu'il mettait Harry sur le dos. Harry donna à Jack un sourire aveuglant, lorsque Jack eut fini de manœuvrer Harry, puis qu'il rampa au-dessus de lui et dans l'espace entre ses jambes écartées :**

_ « Je pensais juste à la nuit dernière... »**Harry leva la tête et reçu la bouche de Jack dans un baiser paresseux enveloppant son bras autour du cou de Jack. **« ... A propos de ce que j'ai ressenti avec toi en moi... ton pénis me faisant l'amour... le sentiment de toi venant à l'intérieur de mon cul ... »

**Gémissant aux mots d'Harry, Jack se baissa pour aller à l'encontre d'Harry alors que son pénis, dur au réveil, devenait presque douloureux : "**Dieu.. Bébé, tu as une bouche sale**». Jack sourit diaboliquement alors qu'Harry enveloppait ses jambes autour de la taille de Jack. "**Je crois que je l'aime..."

**Harry se mit à rire, puis haleta lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Jack glisser sous lui et empoignée fermement ses fesses. Mordant la mâchoire de Jack, il lécha ensuite la peau tendre, voyageant le long de la mâchoire. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux poivres sel de son amant et gémit lorsque Jack glissa une main entre leurs corps s'enroulée autour du pénis d'Harry.**

**Ils glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, se mouvant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et qu'ils avaient tout le temps, leurs cris se mélangèrent lorsque leurs corps bougeaient. Jack se pencha et commença à sucer la marque de la nuit dernière sur la peau d'Harry et gronda lorsqu'elle s'obscurcit un peu plus, telle une marque claire de ce qu'il possédait. Il sentit son pénis glissé parfaitement le long de la fente des jolies fesses pâles d'Harry et voulu être à l'instant même à l'intérieur, martelant le corps.**

**S'éloignant, Jack tâta autour de lui pour trouver la baguette magique d'Harry et la remis à son amant en fronçant les sourcils. **"Lubrifies mes doigts, Harry."

**Harry dit rapidement le charme et sourit à Jack quand son amant baissa ses doigts pour commencer à préparer le corps d'Harry.**

_ « Ummmm... »** gémit Harry lorsqu'il sentit le premier doigt entrer. Il était lisse et chaud, se glissant dans Harry sans trop de résistance. Jack poussa son doigt en et hors d'Harry, il ajouta bientôt un autre les écartant l'un des autres, étirant le trou serré. « **S'il te plaît... Jack. Ughh ... c'est trop bon; enfonces ta bite en moi! »

**Jack se mit à rire et retira ses doigts d'Harry, puis utilisa le lubrifiant restant à couvrir son pénis. Alignant sa longueur durcie aux fesses d'Harry, il glissa dans son amant en un seul coup puissant et gémit à la chaleur intense et l'étroitesse qui l'entourait.**

_ « Ahhhh! »** cria Harry dans l'extase lorsqu'il sentit le pénis de Jack entrer jusqu'à la garde en lui. Ses doigts saisirent le dos de Jack lorsqu'il sentit son amant se retirer, puis revenir de nouveau, frappant la prostate. C'était exquis : le plaisir de sa prostate stimulée combinée à la douleur due à la légère brûlure de la taille impressionnante du pénis dans son petit trou... c'était presque trop. **« Ummm, s'il te plaît ... s'il te plaît ... »** Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il suppliait... pour que Jack arrêtes ou pour qu'il continue d'aller et venir dans son corps. Il sentit son corps se raidir, l'orgasme foudroyant à l'horizon alors que son corps se mettait à hurler de plaisir.**

_ « Harry tu es beau, à damner Dieu... »** Harry rejeta la tête, sa gorge exposée et presque rayonnante dans le soleil du matin. Il était à couper le souffle. Jack gémit alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus en plus vite en Harry alors qu'il déplaça une main jusqu'au pénis d'Harry et se mit à le pilonner presque brutalement. **« Ça y est bébé... vient sur ma queue! »

**A ces mots, le corps d'Harry vint à sa rencontre, ses yeux furent éblouis par une explosion de lumière aveuglante lui coupant le souffle de son corps alors que son pénis éclata dans un long jet de semence qui couvrit la main de Jack et de l'estomac d'Harry.**

**Jack se sentit le cul d'Harry se resserrer autour de lui, l'emmenant au bord de l'orgasme, il cria lorsqu'il sentit son pénis éclater, inondant le corps d'Harry de son sperme. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent, et il s'effondra sur le lit, manœuvrant de telle sorte qu'il n'écrasa pas Harry. Couché sur le dos, il tira Harry contre lui jusqu'à ce que son petit ami soit à peu près au-dessus de lui, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine humectée de sueur.**

**Fermant les yeux, il se reposa alors que son cœur ralentissait et son souffle revint à la normale. A côté de lui, Harry glissa son visage dans les poils épars de sa poitrine et lui baisa la peau de façon sporadique. Jack passa ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry et sourit au miaulement que cela causa. Un doux bourdonnement remplit les oreilles et Harry se leva pour aller voir Teddy qui venait de se réveiller.**

_ « Non, je vais le chercher. Pourquoi ne pas prendre une douche pendant que je vais chercher Teddy et vais commencer le petit-déjeuner? »** dit** **Jack alors qu'il sortait du lit et tirait sur son jean.**

_ « Ok »** dit Harry avec un sourire tranquille lorsqu'il se leva lentement du lit et vint sur le côté de Jack pour tirer sur sa chemise. Penché sur le bout de ses orteils, Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou de Jack et lui donna un baiser lent et sensuel, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains.**

_ « Dieu, tu es un allumeur... je vais devoir descendre comme ça! » **gémit Jack au moment où il senti son pénis commencer à durcir de nouveau. Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule et donna un regard sensuel à Jack et se mit à rire. **« Allez bébé, avant que je ne t'incite à respecter ce regard jeté! »** Jack grogna en sortant de la chambre.**

_ « Hey mon pote... Enfin décidé à se lever? »** dit Jack alors qu'il marchait dans la chambre de Teddy pour le voir debout dans son berceau. Teddy fit un large sourire en voyant Jack. Il était l'un des plus mignons bébés que Jack n'ait jamais vu. Ses cheveux roses étaient un désordre dans toutes les directions différentes de mèches sur sa tête. Il avait une paire de pyjama bleu clair avec des voitures dessus, son petit ventre sort un peu entre le haut et le pantalon.**

_ « Jaak! »** Il hurla excité en balançant ses bras en l'air. Après avoir lâché les barres de fer du lit, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le matelas amorti par sa couche.**

**_ **« Uh-oh... » **Jack se mit à rire devant l'air surpris posé sur le visage de l'enfant en bas âge et atteint à le milieu de la pièce et le souleva. **« Tu es bien ici, Teddy? » **Teddy eut un sourire rapide et saisit le T-shirt de Jack alors que Jack le tenait dans ses bras**. «Allez, allons faire le petit déjeuner. »

**Ils descendirent lourdement l'escalier, Jack entra bientôt dans la cuisine. **« Ainsi, quelles bonnes choses pour le petit déjeuner? »

**Teddy jeta un regard pensif, puis sourit. **« Pa'cakes? »

_ «Vous avez eu des crêpes hier... ne vas-tu pas tomber dégouté d'eux, mon pote?"** Jack eut un petit rire. Les pancakes étaient le repas préféré de Teddy que ce soit le petit-déjeuner ou non.**

_ « Non... pa'cakes! »

_ « Ok, mais si ton papa se plaint, tu en prends la responsabilité. Alors, fanfaron? » **déclara Jack alors qu'il chatouillait Teddy.**

**Teddy cria de joie, en étant chatouillé. **« Nooon Jaak... »

**Jack souffla tout contre le ventre de Teddy, puis le mit dans sa chaise haute. Saisissant ensuite un biberon, il le remplir avec du lait, et le donna à Teddy. Se retournant, il se dirigea vers le cagibi pour avoir les ingrédients nécessaires pour les crêpes et trouva Arthur Weasley assis dans le coin à la table à manger. L'aîné des Weasley eut un petit sourire sur son visage alors qu'il buvait une gorgée de son thé. **« 'Matin Arthur, avez-vous bien dormi? »

_ « Oui, je vous remercie. J'ai veillé sur Ginny deux ou trois fois, mais elle dormait paisiblement. »

_ « C'est bien. »** Jack poursuivit sa route vers l'office et retira rapidement ce qu'il lui fallait**. « Déjà pris le petit-déjeuner ? J'étais sur le point de faire des pancakes pour Teddy? »

_ « J'en aimerais quelques unes, je vous remercie. Avez-vous besoin d'aide? »** demanda Arthur, en posant son thé et commença à se lever.**

**_ « **Non, je suis bon. Profitez de votre thé, je sais combien vous les anglais, êtes avec le thé. »** dit Jack avec un sourire alors qu'il commençait à mélanger la pâte.**

**Un silence paisible emplit la pièce pendant que Jack cuisinait.**

_ «Alors, depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Harry? »** dit Arthur négligemment.**

_ « Je l'ai rencontré le lendemain de son arrivée ici. Lui et Teddy venaient de rentrer du centre commercial. Harry se dirigeait avec Teddy jusqu'à la maison et a chuté lorsqu'un chien l'a effrayé... Il l'a insulté comme un marin quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'était tordu la cheville. »** Jack se mit à rire. **« Je l'ai aidé à mettre Teddy à l'intérieur et j'ai prit soin de lui et Teddy pendant qu'il reposait sa cheville et nous avons continué à partir de là. »

_ « Ah ... et vous savez d'où Harry vient? »

_ « Pas au début... il a gardé le secret pendant un bon moment. Ce n'est que le mois dernier que j'ai découvert qu'Harry et Teddy étaient des sorciers. » **Jack commença à frire quelques œufs et du bacon tandis que les pancakes cuisaient**. «Il y avait un cambrioleur qui venait de s'introduire dans la maison. J'ai vu le gars se faufiler dans la maison et l'ai suivi à l'intérieur avec quelques-uns de mes collègues et Harry l'a mis hors de services avec deux ou trois sorts, devant nous. »

**Arthur hocha la tête et pris une autre gorgée. **«Et quelles sont vos intentions en ce qui concerne Harry et Théodore ? »

**Jack s'arrêta au milieu d'un retournement de pancakes et regarda le vieil homme. Il s'attendait à la question, mais pas si vite. Il su ce qui allait venir : Arthur considérait Harry comme son fils et voulait s'assurer que Jack ne ferait pas du mal. **« J'aime beaucoup Harry et Teddy... Je ne suis pas en mesure d'avoir une relation ouverte à cause des règlements de l'armée américaine, mais je prendrais bien soin d'eux et j'espère que bientôt d'une manière ou d'une autre, je serai en mesure d'avoir une relation publique avec lui. "

**Arthur, resta assis tranquillement pendant un moment et continua à regarder Jack puis hocha la tête alors qu'il prenait une décision. **« Bien ».

**Les dix prochaines minutes Jack et Arthur parlèrent tandis que Teddy jouait avec sa nourriture et balbutiait seul. Au moment où Jack fini la cuisson du petit-déjeuner, Harry entra dans la cuisine.**

**_ **«Bonjour, Mr Weasley. Avez-vous bien dormi ? »** dit Harry avec un bâillement étouffé lorsqu'il embrassa sur le front Teddy tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux.**

**_ **« Mieux que je ne l'ai été depuis un moment. Je me suis levé plusieurs fois pour vérifier Ginny, mais elle guérit bien, je suis tellement soulagé. Merci Harry, je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait si Dobby n'avait pas su où vous trouvez et comment nous amener à vous. »** La voix de M. Weasley avait baissé à la fin de la phrase, ses yeux brillant légèrement d'émotion contenue.**

**Harry se dirigea vers le patriarche Weasley et l'étreint étroitement. **« Vous et Ginny êtes ma famille et je suis heureux de pouvoir vous aider. Avant que je ne descende les escaliers, j'ai vérifié Ginny et elle se portait bien, je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil pour une autre journée afin de permettre à son corps de guérir, mais elle devrait se rétablir complètement. »

_ « Je te remercie encore une fois, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Ginny...»** Il s'arrêta tout à coup, la voix brisée à la pensée de perdre sa fille.**

**_ **«Elle va très bien et ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles. Je vais garder un œil sur elle pour les prochaines semaines, mais je ne prévois pas de problèmes. »** dit doucement Harry, après quelques instants de silence. **«D'ailleurs, j'aime vous avoir ici... Vous avez pu rencontrer Jack et Teddy. Vous m'avez tellement manqué."

_ « Ne sommes nous pas sur votre chemin, nous..? En restant ici, je veux dire? »** demanda rapidement Mr Weasley.**

**_ **« Non, pas du tout, je pensais à vous demander de venir avec moi lorsque je suis parti, mais je savais que le Terrier vous garderait en Angleterre... C'est triste de penser qu'il n'est plus là désormais... »** dit Harry à voix basse.**

**Le Terrier depuis des années était comme une deuxième maison pour lui, la première était bien entendu Poudlard. Ces lieux l'avaient faire se sentir en sécurité et l'ayant réconforté dans leurs murs tout au long de ses années dans le monde des sorciers. Et maintenant, sachant qu'il ne verrait jamais un ou l'autre le remplissait d'une profonde tristesse.**

_ « J'ai aimé le Terrier et vous avez raison, je serais toujours resté, mais depuis la fin de la guerre Ginny et moi avons estimé qu'il ne possédait plus la même chaleur et le même sentiment de la maison depuis qu'ils sont partis... »** dit Mr Weasley tristement. **« Maintenant que c'est fini, je suis à la fois soulagé et attrister par ce fait ... »

_ « Eh bien, maintenant vous êtes ici et j'ai plus qu'assez de place pour vous tous. Cependant, si vous voulez avoir une maison propre, il y a une branche de Gringott à New York que vous pouvez contacter au sujet de vos finances. De toute façon, vous et Ginny êtes les bienvenus pour considérer cette maison comme la votre. » **Harry recula et donna un sourire un magicien âgé. **« Je me suis vraiment ennuyé de vous les gars et Teddy aussi! »

_ « Merci Harry... Je vais attendre que Ginny se porte mieux, avant de prendre une décision. »

_ « Bon... maintenant, n'est-ce pas l'odeur du bacon que je sens? »** dit Harry avec un lèchement de lèvres, alors qu'il se tournait vers Jack.**

**

* * *

**

**Au cours des jours suivants, Ginny commença à reprendre des forces, ses plaies guéries et sa couleur de peau albâtre vibrante commença à lui revenir. Ginny, une fois réveillée, avait eut tant de questions pour Harry : **_**Qui était Jack ? Que faisait Teddy lorsqu'il travaillait ? Où travaillait-il ?**_** Harry était désireux de pouvoir discuter de Jack, il n'avait personne d'autre à qui se confier de sa nouvelle relation avec l'homme plus âgé. Teddy était tout aussi un sujet de conversation facile à approcher puisqu'Harry était fou de son fils et avait hâte de montrer au monde entier combien il était formidable. Son travail était bien entendu un sujet délicat. Ginny et les questions subtiles de Monsieur Weasley devenaient dures à éluder, et après une discussion avec Jack, il avait finalement décidé de leur dire ce qu'il pourrait.**

**_ **«Alors, tu travailles pour le gouvernement américain?»** demanda avec un froncement de sourcils, M. Weasley. **« Pour faire quoi au juste? »

**_ ****«**Eh bien, mon principal objectif est d'essayer d'intégrer les pratiques médicales sorcières à celles moldues. Mais j'aide également avec les potions, la protection et les pratiques de défense aussi. L'installation pour laquelle je travaille est classé et je ne suis pas en mesure de vous en dire d'avantage... Vous savez comment est la loi sur le secret du monde sorcier, et le gouvernement américain m'a chargé de garder aussi leurs secrets. Ce que je peux dire, est que ce que nous faisons est très important et ma participation pourrait inverser la tendance sur les objectifs qu'ils cherchent à atteindre... »

_ « Et Jack travailles là-bas aussi? »** demanda Ginny avec un sourire.**

**_ **«Il est effectivement celui qui m'y a impliqué... Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, alors je ne ferais pas ce que ce que je fais maintenant. J'ai eu de la chance le jour où je l'ai rencontré... pour de nombreuses raisons différentes."** déclara Harry avec un sourire rêveur sur son visage.**

**Ginny rit de l'expression sur le visage d'Harry et parla : **« Eh bien, tant que tu es heureux dans ce que tu fais, je suis heureuse pour toi, Harry. »

_ « Tout comme moi »** dit Mr Weasley en frappant Harry dans le dos.**

**Après cela, ils commencèrent à s'habituer à leur nouvelle vie. Ginny et M. Weasley décidèrent de continuer de vivre avec Harry, qui souhaitait rester proche de la famille. Une fois que la décision ait été prise, Ginny se porta volontaire pour prendre soin de Teddy pendant qu'Harry était au travail, car elle voulait quelque chose pour occuper ses journées. Harry ne voulait toutefois pas éloigner Teddy de l'agitation avec des enfants de son âge, de sorte qu'il avait continué à laisser Teddy aller à la garderie, deux fois par semaine et restait à la maison avec Ginny le reste du temps.**

**Ginny, Teddy et M. Weasley semblaient tous apprécier cet arrangement, ainsi que Dobby. Le petit Elf de maison se retrouvait de nouveau dans une maison pleine de gens à prendre soin, et s'adapta ardemment à la nouvelle maison. Harry avait créé une petite pièce dans la maison spécialement pour Dobby. Avec un petit lit à baldaquin, un fauteuil moelleux, une petite armoire pour ses maigres possessions... Dobby en voyant sa nouvelle chambre avait pleuré pendant un bon moment et fit l'éloge du grand Monsieur Harry Potter en tant que sorcier si généreux. Harry avait été gêné comme d'habitude lorsqu'il s'occupait de Dobby, de la manière dont il pensait que tout le monde devrait agir, et avait énormément rougi.**

**Quelques jours après ils soient arrivés, Dobby avait entendu Harry appeler Jack '**_**mon colonel**_**' en plaisantant et avait bloqué sur ce nom rapidement, au grand déplaisir de Jack. Quand il parlait à Jack ou que Jack lui parlait, il l'appelait «**_**Le grand Monsieur Harry Potter, le monsieur Colonel**_**». Harry trouva cela hilarant, tout comme Ginny et M. Weasley, et peu importe combien Jack avait essayé de faire en sorte que Dobby ne l'appelle juste que Jack, il continua de tenir fermement à ce nom original. Finalement, Jack avait simplement renoncé et accepter sa défaite.**

**

* * *

**

**Harry marchait dans les couloirs du SGC, le fichier d'un pilote ouvert devant lui… Le pilote avait contracté une forme bizarre de grippe, un virus qui tenait plus longtemps qu'Harry ne l'avait cru possible. Le virus ne mettait pas sa vie en danger, seulement une gêne pour le pilote, qui après avoir passé un mois avec une fièvre légère, présentait des problèmes de toux et de reniflements. Harry était déterminé à utiliser ses connaissances de médicomage pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ce virus.**

**Alors, qu'il arrivait dans une intersection, Harry s'heurta à un mur de brique, mieux connu sous le nom de Jack. Le fichier vola dans les airs, tandis qu'Harry serait tombé sur le sol en béton si Jack ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Une fois, Harry stabilisé, Jack se mit à genoux pour rassemenbler les documents du dossier, tombé par terre, et les remis à Harry.**

_ « Bébé, tu devrais faire attention… »** dit Jack à voix basse avec un sourire. **« Les soldats ne font pas autant attention au fait de tomber sur des civils que moi. »

**Harry roula les yeux et a pris le dossier des mains de son amant. **«J'étais parfaitement conscient de mon entourage, tu t'es juste glissé devant moi ! » **dit irritablement Harry.**

**Reniflant, Jack dit: **«Mmmhmmm»** d'une voix incrédule alors qu'il retourna Harry sur le chemin qu'il venait d'emprunter, et le conduisit dans le couloir avec sa main dans le bas du dos d'Harry. Au bout de six mètres de couloir, il réalisa ce qu'il faisait, et à contrecœur enleva sa main d'Harry.**

_ « Où allons-nous? »

_ « Le général veut nous voir, cela semble important. »** répondit Jack alors qu'il atteignait l'ascenseur et y entrait.**

**Une minute plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Général Hammond.**

_ « Colonel, Harry.. Fermez la porte et prenez un siège. »

**Jack fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il fermait la porte du bureau, et prit place dans l'une des deux chaises devant le bureau du général ** « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?»

_ « J'ai reçu, il y a quelques minutes, un appel du président… Il semblerait que la nouvelle présence d'Harry ici, dans cette montagne, ne soit pas passé inaperçue Le Département américain de la magie a pris conscience de la présence d'Harry et envisage de lui refuser un visa pour rester aux Etats-Unis » **dit le Général à voix basse, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil. **« Harry, vous êtes un fugitif bien connu, et le gouvernement craint que vous héberger n'entraîne une guerre politique entre les Etats-Unis et le Royaume-Uni.»

_ « Monsieur, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! » **cria Jack en se levant, et se mit à arpenter le bureau dans sa longueur ensuite. **« S'ils le renvoient, il sera envoyé à … Comment cela s'appelle-t-il, Harry, Alakazam ? »

_ « Azkaban».

« Ouais... Monsieur, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté de cet endroit, je me demande sérieusement si moi-même, j'y mettrais mon pire ennemi ! »

_ « Colonel O'Neill, je suis totalement d'accord, mais s'ils décident de le faire, je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup d'options. J'ai l'intention d'éviter que cela n'aille trop loin, et dès que cette réunion sera terminée, je m'envole pour DC, afin de parler avec le Président en personne. A cet instant, je crois que c'est la seule option envisageable pour l'instant. »

_ « Général, je ne veux pas que vous mettiez en danger votre carrière pour moi. »

_ « Harry, arrêtez vous là. Même si ma morale n'était pas dans la balance, votre contribution au SGC est très importante. Le docteur Fraiser m'a dit à plusieurs reprises, depuis vous avez commencé, combien vos connaissances et compétences lui étaient précieuses. Le Major Carter et les scientifiques de la Base en ont appris d'avantage sur l'évolution de l'homme, la magie et son utilisation et bien plus encore, au cours du mois dernier que pendant ces dernières années combinées. De mon point de vue, votre présence continue est vitale ici, dans notre effort pour protéger la Terre, et c'est ce que je dirais au président. »

**Harry, embarrassé, ne pu que dire: **«Merci, monsieur. »

_ « Vous êtes le bienvenu. Maintenant, comme me l'a informé le président, la décision finale n'a pas encore été prise, et vous êtes en sécurité pour le moment. J'espère que mon voyage à DC mettra fin à tout ceci. Avec votre permission, je voudrais demander asile, pour vous et votre famille ici, aux Etats-Unis. Je crois qu'avec les informations que je vais donner au président, cela sera possible. »

_ « Je ne sais pas quoi dire... merci monsieur. »** dit à voix basse Harry avec un sourire, et les yeux larmoyants.**

**Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry et sa famille se mirent à en parler. Jack était assis à l'extrémité du canapé, avec Harry assis sur ses genoux, le dos contre la poitrine de Jack, la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Teddy dormait paisiblement contre la poitrine d'Harry, tandis que Jack entourait ses bras autour d'eux deux comme s'il essayait de les protéger du monde extérieur.**

_ « S'ils décident de vous renvoyer, nous pouvons nous éloigner. Nous avons de l'argent pour disparaître, Harry. Je ne permettrais pas que tu sois envoyé à cet endroit ! »** dit énergiquement M. Weasley.**

**Ginny hocha la tête, sa crinière de cheveux roux sauvages rebondit doucement alors qu'elle se déplaçait.**

**_ **« Ce n'est pas juste.. N'importe qui peut voir que tu es bon, rien avoir avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts qui le suivaient...»

_ « J'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas là… Le Général va plaider ma cause et essayer d'obtenir Asil ici pour nous. S'il n'y arrive pas, nous devrons partir, je n'irais pas à Azkaban et ne laisserait Teddy ! » **dit à voix basse, mais farouchement, Harry, alors qu'il embrassait les cheveux indomptés de Teddy. **

**Jack l'avait serré un peu plus fort alors qu'il parlait, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux d'Harry, et Harry dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Sa vie avait enfin commencé à lui sembler bien, voire parfaite… Il avait Teddy, Jack, un super travail qui lui donnait l'impression de faire la différence, et Ginny, et M. Weasley et Dobby aussi… Et maintenant, tout était menacé par des sorciers avides de pouvoir qui se sentaient menacés par la puissance magique d'Harry, et son influence. **

**Durant ces derniers mois, il s'était senti plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été de toute sa vie, et c'était en grande partie grâce à Jack. Jack était tout ce qu'il voulait, et il en avait besoin entant que compagnon et devant le choix de partir et de le quitter, le blessait au-delà de toute croyance. Il ne voulait pas le quitter.. ne voulait pas être loin de Jack.. Mais il ne pouvait pas demander à Jack de prendre la décision de partir avec lui non plus : la vie de Jack était ici, ses amis et sa carrière… Le monde avait besoin de lui pour le maintenir en sécurité.**

**Teddy devait être sa première priorité, il avait besoin d'Harry et Harry avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être séparer de Teddy, lui faisant ainsi perdre son troisième parent au cours de sa courte de vie de deux ans. Peu importe combien cela le blesserait, s'il y était obligé, il dirait au revoir à Jack, et disparaîtrait avec Teddy et les Weasleys. **

**

* * *

**_ « Monsieur le Ministre ? » **dit un jeune sorcier alors qu'il passait la tête dans le bureau du ministre de la magie. **

**Le Ministre Scrimgeour se tenait derrière son bureau, un air menaçant sur le visage alors qu'il avait devant les yeux la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le titre du jour était de l'un des nombreux qui parlait de la guerre civile qui se développait de plus en plus dans le monde sorcier du Royaume-Uni. La veille, un autre groupe de protestation avait été organisée par le groupe révolutionnaire appelé Armée de Potter, et Scrimgeour n'était pas content. **

_ « Qu'y-a-t-il ? » **dit-il laconiquement alors qu'il levait des yeux vers son assistant.**

_ « Vous venez de recevoir ceci d'Amérique, Monsieur. Il n'est pas dit qui l'a envoyé mais, il est marqué comme étant urgent. » **dit le jeune homme alors qu'il marchait rapidement à son bureau, et remettait avec hâte l'enveloppe au ministre. **

_ « Laissez »

_ « Bien sûr, Monsieur » **dit-il avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce, et ferma la porte. Scrimgeour déchira l'enveloppe et retira la lettre de l'intérieur, et aussitôt un large sourire malicieux se glissait sur le visage, remplaçant la grimace qu'il avait quelques instants auparavant. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors que les mots** « Harry Potter…. Situé au Colorado »** apparaissaient. Aujourd'hui ne semblait pas être une si mauvaise journée, après tout…**

**

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je voulais m'excuser pour le chapitre précédent, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais laisser quelques erreurs d'étourderies traîner, malgré ma relecture.. Mais, je dois avouer que j'ai eu des soucis personnels la semaine dernière, mais je tenais absolument à vous donnez le chapitre 5 dimanche.. Je m'excuse.. _

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour à vous ! _

_Voici la suite ! _Attention, les choses s'accélèrent !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

_ « J'espère que tu sais que s'ils décident de vous extrader et que vous devez vous enfuir, je viendrais avec toi et Teddy... » **Jack respirait doucement dans l'oreille d'Harry. Ces mots doucement murmurer par Jack agirent comme un baume aux nerfs torturés. Harry était couché sur le côté avec Jack en cuillère derrière lui, son bras tenant Harry tandis que Jack humait la peau derrière l'oreille d'Harry.**

**Il avait passé deux jours depuis que le Général Hammond avait parlé à Harry & Jack et pour le moment, aucune décision n'avait été prise concernant le devenir d'Harry. De l'extérieur, la vie de Harry semblait être la même que celle qu'il avait avant que les nouvelles lui soient données, il continuait de vivre et travailler comme si c'était un autre jour, mais, derrière les portes closes Harry et les Weasley avaient tranquillement commencés l'emballage de leurs biens les plus précieux, prêts à partir à tout moment.**

**Lorsque le Général Hammond était revenu au Colorado, le visage serré d'inquiétude et abattu par le décalage horaire, il fait une halte impromptue à la maison d'Harry. Il leur avait dit qu'après sa réunion avec le président, il était optimiste : le président semblait en partie en faveur d'Harry, mais le président devait se réunir avec le directeur du Département américain de la magie dans quelques jours pour en discuter plus en profondeur.**

_ « Jack ... Je ne peux pas te demander de partir, on a besoin de toi ici, ta vie est ici... » **dit Harry à voix basse, son cœur prit de vitesse et son corps vibrait de bonheur, il essaya de toutes ses forces de se retenir de s'accrocher instinctivement à Jack et remercia les divinité d'avoir écouter ses prières muettes.**

**Jack fit rouler Harry sur le dos et se pencha au-dessus de lui, leurs corps glissant ensemble telle une serrure et sa clé. Baissant le regard vers Harry, Jack prit en coupe les joues de son jeune amant alors qu'il s'installait dans l'espace créé par ses jambes écartées.** « Tu sais que je ne suis pas bon avec toutes ses sentiments dégoulinant, mais je t'aime Harry, j'aime Teddy et la pensée de ne jamais plus vous revoir tous deux... Je ne veux plus jamais y penser... Si je devais quitter le SG-C, quitter cette vie que j'ai ici... je le ferais sans hésiter car cela signifierait continuer à vous avoir dans ma vie... »

_ « Es-tu sûr? Tu devras quitter Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, le Général... ils sont ta famille Jack...»

_ «Ouais, ils le sont, mais il y a toi et Teddy et ils comprendront pourquoi je le fait... » **répondit Jack avec un sourire alors que ses yeux bruns chocolat commençaient à scintiller.** « En parlant de cela... Que penses-tu de vivre sur une autre planète, j'ai entendu que P3X-474 était belle à cette époque de l'année? »

* * *

_ « Ministre Scrimgeour, l'Auror Hanglith est ici pour vous voir ? »

**Scrimgeour leva la tête de la montagne de papiers face à lui et hocha la tête vers son assistant. Un homme grand rond avec un froncement de sourcils prononcés entra dans le bureau et vint se placer en face du bureau du ministre.**

_ « Vous avez demandé à me voir Ministre Scrimgeour? »** parla l'Auror Hanglith.**

_ « Oui... Harry Potter a enfin été localisé en Amérique. Vous prendrez une équipe d'Aurors et l'arrêterez avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau. Prenez vos meilleurs Aurors et ne sous-estimer pas Potter, il est un sorcier très puissant et ne sera pas pris facilement. Je veux que cela soit fait rapidement et calmement pour que le Département américain de la magie n'ait pas conscience de cela. » **Scrimgeour s'arrêta et se renfonça dans son fauteuil alors qu'il jouait avec la plume dans sa main. Finalement, après quelques instants de silence gêné, il se pencha en avant et fit en sorte de rencontrer les yeux de l'autre homme. **« Il serait dans votre intérêt de veiller à ce que cela se passe comme prévu... me suis-je fait comprendre, Auror Hanglith? »

_ « Oui, Ministre Scrimgeour. »

_ « Mon assistant vous donnera l'information, rassemblez votre équipe et que cela se fasse rapidement. » **Au signe de tête l'Auror, il reprit la parole. **«Bon, maintenant sortez de mon bureau. »

**Quand la porte se referma, Scrimgeour sourit, avec l'arrestation de Potter, son approbation publique grandirait sûrement le poussant à une réélection certaine. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le public avait hésité à le soutenir. La peur et les préjugés avaient travaillé pour lui pendant un certain temps, il les avait utilisés pour créer de nouvelles lois afin de donner au public un sentiment de sécurité contre les créatures qu'ils craignaient et, ce faisant, il avait augmenté sa popularité à leurs yeux... Mais plus la crainte augmentait, moins il parvenait à agir contre. Certains groupes voulaient régler le compte d'autres groupes, des Nés-Moldus étaient interdit de fréquenter l'école sorcière, les Demi-Sangs recevaient moins de privilèges que les Purs-Sangs... Bientôt plus de la moitié de la population des sorciers l'ayant vu privilégier les Sangs-Purs, voudrait le voir partir pour une raison ou une autre.**

**Cependant, avec l'arrestation de Potter, le public l'aimerait de nouveau... ou du moins le réélirait. Grâce à leur plus grande peur, le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres Potter, sera enfermé à Azkaban, et il gagnera de nouveau leur faveur et restera dans la position qu'il méritait à juste titre.**

* * *

**Trois jours après l'extradition possible d'Harry ait été annoncée, SG-1 vint passer la journée avec eux. Chacun essayant en vain d'ignorer l'éléphant géant dans la salle pour passer une journée normale avec les amis et la famille. Sam, Teal'c et Daniel rencontrèrent Ginny, Arthur et Dobby et pour toutes les personnes impliquées, ils agirent comme s'ils venaient de rencontrer des amis perdus de longue date. Daniel et Arthur s'entendirent à merveille, tous deux avides de connaître la culture de l'autre, absorbant les informations comme des éponges. Curieusement, Ginny fut celle qui se trouva beaucoup d'infinité avec Sam et Teal'c, ayant passé près de la moitié de sa vie impliquée dans une guerre.**

**Ginny, avec les autres membres de l'AD, avait passé ses trois dernières années à se former aux techniques de combat et à se battre aux côtés d'Harry avec l'Ordre et les Aurors du ministère pour vaincre Voldemort. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les choses n'avaient pas changé autant que le monde l'aurait souhaité, les combats et la guerre continuaient, mais maintenant ils étaient étiquetés comme des révolutionnaires et la guerre était devenue civile.**

**La journée d'Harry avait été douce et amère. C'était un aperçu de sa future vie remplie de famille et des amis, exempt du ministère une bonne fois pour toutes, **_**ou**_** une vie de bonheur miroitait devant lui tel un prix de consolation pour tout ce qu'il lui avait pris dans sa vie, puis violemment arrachés de ses mains au dernier moment. Harry espérait que cela serait la première, il voulait cette vie future. Une vie remplie digne d'être vécue, des années pleines de moments heureux en tant que père, amant et ami... il voulait aller au lit chaque nuit et se réveiller chaque matin pour le restant de sa vie enveloppé par l'amour de Jack.**

_ «Alors, avez-vous réfléchi à ce que vous alliez faire s'ils décident de t'extrader, Harry? » (1)** demanda Sam, enfin, exprimant la question qui était visible sur son visage, et celui de Teal'c et Daniel tout au long de la journée. **« Nous pouvons vous aider... Le Général ne l'a pas dit franchement, mais je pense qu'il envisage de vous envoyer loin d'ici si les choses ne vont pas bien… »

**Harry acquiesça. **

**_ **« Nous avons tout emballés, juste au cas où. »

**_ **« Vous joindrez vous à eux, O'Neill? » **demanda Teal'c un haussement de sourcils. **« Vous êtes amoureux n'êtes-ce pas? »

**Un silence s'installa dans la pièce durant quelques instants après que Teal'c ait parlé. Leur relation, bien que tenue secrète à l'extérieur, était évidente à voir pour les membres de SG-1, leurs amis. Durant les mois suivant l'arrivée d'Harry, il était devenu plus détendu et affectueux à chaque nouvelle journée. Il souriait d'avantage, plaisantait plus semblant perdre une partie du fardeau qu'il le déprimait chaque jour un peu plus. Jack était tel qu'ils l'avaient imaginé avant la mort de son fils, et il était clair pour eux tous, qu'Harry en était la raison.**

**Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, choisissant de le garder pour eux-mêmes et de ne pas mettre en danger la carrière de Jack dans l'Air Force, mais chacun d'eux avait tenté à leur manière de montrer leur soutien silencieux à la nouvelle relation de leur chef d'équipe.**

_ « Teal'c vous savez ce que je vous ai dit de certains des règlements plus que ridicules de l'armée...» **commença doucement Daniel.**

_ « Vous avez parlé de la règle des amoureux de même sexe les empêchant de servir dans votre armée, DanielJackson. »

_ « Ouais... et une partie de celle qui dit de ne pas en parler non plus, c'est l'ensemble '_Don't Ask, Don't Tell'_..."

**Teal'c souleva un sourcil en question, mais hocha la tête en silence.**

_ « Tout va bien, T... j'ai pensé à vous mettre au courant. Je vous fais confiance. »** dit enfin Jack avec un haussement d'épaules alors qu'il s'enfonçait sur le divan et tirait Harry près de lui avec un sourire. **« A mes côtés, je n'ai plus besoin maintenant de garder mes mains ! »

**Harry se mit à rire pendant qu'il se blottissait plus prêt de Jack, se rapprochant de son corps musclé et appuyant sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant. **« Un peu dans ce genre…»** commença à dire Harry lorsqu'une alarme commença à sonner haut et fort dans la pièce.**

**Harry se leva et dit: **«Jack, as-tu des armes chez toi ? »** Jack hocha la tête alors qu'il sautant hors du canapé pour courir jusqu'à sa maison. **« Non, nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour cela... ils sont à la périphérie et soyez prudents lorsqu'ils se rapprochent, mais ils ne seront pas long avant d'arriver à la maison. Ginny prend Jack pour chercher des armes. Teal'c, Daniel, Arthur... préparez-vous au combat. »

**Ginny fit un signe rapide et saisit la main de Jack et transplana plus loin.**

**_ **« Dobby ! »** dit Harry et une seconde plus tard, le petit Elf de maison apparu juste en face de lui.**

_ « Le Grand Monsieur Harry Potter a appelé, que peut faire Dobby pour lui, monsieur ? »** dit Dobby avec un sourire désireux de satisfaire sur son visage.**

**Harry saisit Teddy et le confia à Sam, alors qu'il indiquait le sous-sol. **«Vas-y avec Sam et Teddy et protèges-le. »

**Dobby inclina rapidement la tête et en prenant la main de Sam la guida vers le sous-sol. Sam essaya de rester mais elle s'arrêta quand Harry parla**. « Il y a un fort sort de protection autour de la salle, s'il te plaît Sam, gardes-le en sécurité. »** Sam le regarda comme si elle était sur le point de l'engueuler, voulant aider à lutter mais décida de ne rien faire, après un regard suppliant d'Harry. Tandis que la porte du sous-sol se fermait, la porte-arrière sortit de ses gonds et une équipe d'Aurors composée de quinze hommes fit irruption dans la maison.**

**Harry envoya rapidement une succession de sorts vers les intrus, tandis qu'il manœuvrait afin d'éviter une volée de sorts qui lui étaient envoyés. Il sourit de plaisir lorsque deux des Aurors volèrent à travers la pièce, pour s'écraser violemment contre le mur derrière eux.**

**Teal'c pris l'un des Aurors par surprise et tordit rapidement le bras de l'homme, un crack retentit et un cri se fit entendre dans la bagarre signe que le bras était cassé, sa baguette tomba rapidement sur le plancher. Brisant la baguette de son pied, Teal'c frappa l'homme inconscient dans une pensée d'après-coup alors qu'il passait à l'adversaire suivant.**

**Ginny et Jack surgirent dans la pièce pas moins de trente secondes plus tard, les deux esquivèrent brillamment des sorts colorés volant au-dessus de leurs têtes. Jack passa un Beretta à Daniel, alors qu'il envoya un coup de **_**Zat**_**, à travers la pièce, frappant l'un des hommes directement dans la poitrine et l'envoyant directement au sol.**

__ « __Totalus Petrificus! »_** hurla Ginny, plongeant derrière le canapé alors qu'un sort vicieux de découpe fut envoyé vers elle. Regardant à la dérobée au-dessus de celui-ci, elle envoya un autre sort au même homme, essayant de nouveau de le mettre hors-de-service. Ginny baissa la tête quand un sort **_**Reducto**_** frappa le mur derrière elle, envoyant voler des éclats de bois et de plâtre autour d'elle, lui faisant des coupures superficielles sur la peau sur le visage et les bras. Avec un sort de plus, Ginny neutralisa le sorcier, tandis que deux autres étaient mis à terre par son père et Harry.**

**Un coup de feu fit écho dans la pièce lorsque Daniel appuya sur son arme en tirant dans la jambe d'un des Aurors, l'envoyant au sol dans un cri de douleur. Daniel se précipita et désarma l'homme, brisant son bâton en deux puis gémit de douleur lorsqu'un autre Auror le frappa par un sort de découpe.**

**Harry, d'un coup de poignet envoya dans l'inconscience l'homme au sol et couru jusqu'à Daniel, le mettant en sécurité derrière la causeuse. Essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie sanguine à cause de plusieurs grosses découpes dans son dos, Harry ferma les plaies avec un peu de sorts de soins. Alors qu'il achevait la guérison de Daniel, un Auror utilisa sa préoccupation pour s'insinuer derrière Harry et lui envoya un sort **_**Immobilus**_**. Le corps d'Harry se figea dans l'action, se renversant sur le plancher. L'Auror se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à Harry et conjura des cordes, afin de l'attacher solidement.**

**De l'autre côté de la salle, Jack tira sur deux hommes avec une succession de **_**Zat**_** alors qu'il tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Harry et sa capture. Esquivant des sorts venant de gauche et de droite, Jack fit rapidement son chemin à travers la pièce et gronda avec fureur contre l'homme qui était sur le point de disparaître avec son amant. Avec une lourde oscillation de son poing, il envoya l'homme dévalé contre le mur derrière lui avec un sourire pervers de plaisir lorsque la tête de l'homme se cogna dans un fort claquement. Il lui a tira dessus avec le **_**Zat**_**, juste pour être sûr qu'il était hors de service puis se hâta de délier Harry.**

**Ginny choisit ce moment pour se mettre à genoux à côté d'eux et renverser le sort **_**Immobilus**_** sur son ami, puis sauta un peu plus loin pour courir après le dernier Auror qui s'était décidé à battre en retraite. Un charme de cuisson mis le feu à l'endroit où il se trouvait, elle hurla de colère quand il disparut.**

**_ **« Nous devons sortir d'ici avant qu'ils ne reviennent avec encore plus Aurors... »** Harry gémit lorsqu'il accepta la main de Jack pour l'aider à se relever. Harry se dirigea vers la porte du sous-sol et descendit les escaliers pour chercher Sam et Teddy. En quelques secondes, il était de retour avec Teddy dans ses bras et quelques flacons de potions dans sa main. **

_ « Ginny, donnes celles-ci à Daniel. »

**Ginny hocha la tête et aida Daniel à s'asseoir, puis lui administra la potion de régénération sanguine et une potion analgésique après.**

_ « Prenez rapidement tout ce dont vous avez besoin et puis nous partons, j'appellerais en route le Général.»** dit vivement Jack alors qu'il prenait Teddy des bras d'Harry et l'envoya chercher leurs affaires.**

**Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous entassés dans le SUV d'Harry et faisaient le chemin vers la montagne.**

_ « Oui, Monsieur, ils sont venus avec des baguettes magiques et ont fait irruption... Un s'est enfui et les autres sont actuellement inconscients attendant piteusement le réveil... Oui, monsieur, deux civils et l'Elf de maison d'Harry sont avec nous... D'accord... Nous arrivons dans vingt minutes, Monsieur... Faites ce que vous pouvez, nous nous verrons à la base… »

**Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous introduits dans la montagne, conduit à la salle de conférence où le Général Hammond était assis**

_ « Je suis heureux de voir que tout le monde va bien. »** dit le Général Hammond d'un ton concerné alors qu'ils prenaient place autour de la table. **« J'ai parlé avec le président et il estime que cette situation est devenue un événement international. Les actions du Ministère de la Magie britannique mettent en lumière le fait que la guerre civile a commencé à se développer dans ce pays. Le Président estime qu'elle menace notre sécurité nationale et est actuellement en réunion privée avec le directeur du Département de la Magie pour décider de la marche à suivre. »

_ « Donc, cela affecte leur décision de mon éventuelle extradition ? »** demanda Harry, alors qu'il tenait Teddy dans ses bras et se balançant d'avant et arrière pour endormir son fils. Teddy était tellement tendu et collant depuis le combat, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait sentir la détresse d'Harry.**

_ « Oui, pendant notre conversation, le Président a dit qu'il avait déjà décidé que vous étiez un atout essentiel pour le SG-C et que les États-Unis ne pouvait pas vous livrer. »

**Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Jack aux mots du général et serra Teddy contre son corps. Ils n'auraient pas à partir, après tout.**

* * *

**Le Président Dennison s'était toujours considéré comme une personne ouverte d'esprit, prête à croire ou au moins à envisager, même les idées les plus farfelues de l'univers. Deux ans avant, quand il avait pris place dans le bureau présidentiel, il avait pensé qu'il en était à un point de rupture. Dans les heures suivantes sa prise de fonction, il avait été informé des secrets les plus jalousement gardé du gouvernement des États-Unis.**

**Le fait qu'il y ait une agence gouvernementale secrète qui traitait de Voyages intergalactiques, des parasites étrangers voulant plier sous leur joug l'univers connu, des mondes parallèles et beaucoup plus l'avait presque fait tomber à genoux. Découvrir pas moins d'une heure plus tard qu'il y avait un autre monde, encore plus étroitement surveillé, un monde magique... l'avait certainement mis à genoux. Voir un homme apparaître soudainement dans son bureau et l'informer de l'état de l'Univers Magique l'avait laissé dans un état second pendant plusieurs jours.**

**Depuis ce jour, il s'était lentement habitué à l'étrange et à l'inexpliqué et s'il pouvait être si audacieux, il avait fait ainsi beaucoup de diplomatie. Maintenant, il semblait que ces deux mondes étaient entrés en collision : devenant un incident international.**

**_ **« Monsieur le Président, la communauté magique du Royaume-Uni est dans un état d'agitation civile et s'il n'est pas pris rapidement en main, ce sera sûrement un épandage dans le monde très bientôt. Il y a des factions réparties dans tout le Royaume-Uni, chacun avec leur propre ordre du jour et un style de combat contre le gouvernement. Certains sont satisfaits des manifestations et d'autres du même genre. D'autres ont toutefois commencé à riposter de manière plus physique. »** parla le Directeur Creasborn alors qu'il examinait les dossiers de son ministère concernant leurs alliés anglais. **

_ « Il y a eu des rapports de raids, des manifestations publiques qui tournent à la violence, l'utilisation de la brutalité par les Aurors et la destruction de biens publics et personnels. Beaucoup de choses sont gardés sous silence au sein de la communauté magique par les ministères et les Auros Oubliators, mais la chance n'est pas de leur côté. Une chose très répandue est que la communauté magique est très malheureuse avec les actions du Ministre Scrimgeour et les lois récentes concernant les Sangs-Mêlés, les Nés-Moldus, et les Créatures Magiques du pays. Tôt ou tard, cela deviendra un problème plus grand que le gouvernement magique du Royaume-Uni ne pourra gérer si peut gérer si une personne extérieure n'intervient pas. »

_ « Et le reste du gouvernement au pouvoir ? »

_ « Je crois que le gouvernement normal n'est pas au courant de la guerre civile dans leur pays ou a choisi de la laisser se régler et n'a pas encore pris de mesures. En ce qui concerne le gouvernement magique, nombreux sont ceux qui ne croient pas que de telles lois devraient être faites et étaient en désaccord toutefois avec le ministre, le Ministre Scrimgeour utilise la peur et l'intimidation pour atteindre ses objectifs et bien que la plupart ne soient pas d'accord avec lui, ils se sentent incapables de le révoquer. Un point positif est la femme qui préside le Magenmagot du nom d'Amélie Bones. Elle essaie discrètement de présenter une motion d'un vote de confiance accordé au Ministre devant le Magenmagot. Toutefois, elle n'a pas beaucoup de chance, encore une fois en raison du pouvoir du ministre au sein du gouvernement. "

**Dennison s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et considéra la situation avec un froncement de sourcils. Évidemment, le Royaume-Uni était dans un état pire qu'il croyait auparavant. Bien que pour le moment la situation n'ait pas affecté le peuple américain, elle le ferait bientôt. Tous les pays du monde avaient une population magique cachée et tout comme le programme Stargate, son existence devait être gardée secrète. Le monde n'était pas prêt à en apprendre davantage sur les sorcières et les sorciers et ce que chacun d'eux était capable de faire. La situation mettait en danger la communauté magique de chaque nation si elle était rendue publique et il ne pouvait pas permettre que cela se produise.**

**Il n'y a pas d'erreur concernant les pronoms. Le vous fait référence à Harry, Ginny et M. Weasley. J'ai réfléchi justement pour savoir si je devais utiliser le tutoiement ou pas, mais puisque la famille Weasley est tout aussi concernée par la prise de décision et les incidences de la politique anglo-américaine, j'ai décidé d'utiliser le vouvoiement ! Voilà, je voulais simplement vous le dire ! **

**

* * *

**_Il ne reste maintenant plus que deux chapitres ! A la semaine prochaine pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour, _

_Et voici la suite ! Il s'agit du dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Profitez-en, d'autant qu'il y a un petit lemon ! :p _

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Les événements qui avaient conduits le Ministre Scrimgeour à être démis de ses fonctions, étaient presque contre nature. Cela avait été traité par les voies officielles, comme tout autre problème, une autre question qui devait être résolue rapidement et calmement.**

**Une fois que le Président Dennison ait été informé de l'état de la Communauté Magique du Royaume-Uni, il avait immédiatement contacté le Premier Ministre de Grande-Bretagne et avait eu une discussion à huis clos sur combien il était mécontent de la guerre civile de leur communauté magique et le fait qu'elle menaçait d'exposer les sorcières et les sorciers dans le monde entier, y compris les États-Unis. Le Premier ministre était furieux de se rendre compte qu'il avait été complètement laissé dans l'ignorance par le Ministre Scrimgeour sur ce qui s'était passé dans son pays au cours des dernières années. Bien que les événements dans la communauté magique ait été publique au sein de la société, il avait été soigneusement gardé le gouvernement Moldu et le public ignorant à quel point cela avait mal évolué. Le Ministre Scrimgeour avait utilisé toutes les options qu'il avait à la disposition pour conserver sa place en tant que Ministre de la Magie pour aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.**

**Dès que le premier ministre eut été au courant des actions de Scrimgeour, il avait communiqué avec le Ministère de la Magie immédiatement. Bien qu'il soit le Premier Ministre de la Grande-Bretagne, il y avait clairement des fossés concernant son pouvoir dans la communauté magique et il était totalement conscient de cela. La Communauté Magique Royaume-Uni était essentiellement une nation souveraine au sein du Royaume-Uni, autorégie et contrôlée.**

**A partir du moment où il contacta le MOM, une série d'événements conduisirent à la suppression de Scrimgeour succincte de ses fonctions. Le Magenmagot, ayant donné audience au Premier Ministre et entendu le mécontentement du Président Américain & des menaces à peine voilée d'une action si la situation n'était pas résolue rapidement, avait tenu une réunion impromptue. Amelia Bones, Présidente du Magenmagot, présenta une motion de censure contre le Ministre Scrimgeour et la motion fut adoptée 53/19 en faveur du retrait.**

**Par un vote du Magenmagot, un Ministre intérimaire fut élu jusqu'à ce qu'un Ministre approprié ne soit choisi; Amelia Bones devint le ministre de la Magie peu après.**

* * *

**Deux jours après que les Aurors aient fait irruption dans sa maison, Harry retourna avec sa famille. L'endroit était dans un tel chaos : la porte-arrière était éclatée, les meubles étaient cassés, deux des murs de plâtre et de bois avaient explosés, du verre cassé jonchait...**

_ « Dobby va nettoyer l'étage, tout de suite Harry Potter, Monsieur! »** dit Dobby avec un soupir après avoir vu l'état de la maison.**

**Il avait rapidement commencé à claquer des doigts dans une succession rapide, et aussitôt les morceaux de mur situés dans la pièce disparurent, bientôt suivirent des sorts de réparation pour les meubles brisés et la porte éclatée encore en place grâce à une unique charnière. En quelques minutes, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé et Harry sourit avec bonheur.**

_ « Merci Dobby »

**Dobby balança la tête spasmodiquement et cligna de ses grands yeux de biche, leurs surfaces légèrement humides aux mots d'Harry. Au fil des années, Dobby avait peu à peu accepté les remerciements d'Harry, les 's'il te plaît' et autres similitudes _ contrairement aux sorciers passés_ il s'était alors forcé à cesser de pleurer et de gémir dès qu'un bon sorcier lui montrait de la gratitude ou le traitait avec bonté. _(1)_  
**

_ « Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus à faire pour prendre soin d'Harry Potter, Monsieur ? » **grinça Dobby.**

_ «Non merci, Dobby. Je pense que nous allons aller au lit pour la nuit. » **dit Harry à voix basse, alors qu'il tenait dans ses bras Teddy endormit. A côté de lui, Ginny bâilla tranquillement, et hocha la tête en accord. Dobby hocha la tête et puis transplana.**

_ «'Nuit Harry, Jack, Papa… » **Ginny bailla une fois encore alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre.**

_ « On se voit demain. »** dit Arthur à voix basse avec un baiser sur le front d'Harry et de Teddy, puis suivit sa fille à l'étage.**

**Jack et Harry montèrent les escaliers et allèrent dans la chambre de Teddy tranquillement. Plaçant son fils soigneusement dans le lit, Harry le couvrit et lui embrassa le front et se pencha en arrière contre la poitrine de Jack.**

_ « Je suis tellement content que ce soit fini... »** murmura Harry en soupirant de plaisir lorsque Jack enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille et serra étroitement Harry, collant fermement le dos contre son torse.**

_ « Je le suis aussi, Bébé. »** lui répondit Jack en lui embrassant la nuque, remerciant tous ceux qui avaient écouté ses prières pour qu'Harry reste à ses côtés. ** « Allez, allons au lit... »

**Jack tira Harry à travers la maison jusqu'à la chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux. Une fois dans la pièce, coupés du reste du monde, Jack se retourna et tira Harry dans une étreinte et huma son odeur avec respect.**

_ « Dieu, Je t'aime tellement Harry. »

**Harry sourit à son amant et lia son bras autour du cou de Jack. **« Je t'aime aussi, Jack... tellement. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais avoir ceci... toi, une famille... j'ai parfois l'impression de rêver. »

_ « Eh bien, si tu étais entrain de rêver, j'aurais certainement… un jeune amant chaud qui m'aime et qui serait disposé à me laisser lui faire de sales choses perverses... Oui, un rêve. »** dit Jack avec un sourire alors qu'il saisit de ses mains placé en coupe, le fessier d'Harry et souleva le jeune sorcier.**

**Harry, avec douceur, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Jack et se tint dans cette position le temps qu'il l'emporte sur le lit et le couche sur la douce couette. Il soupira au poids de Jack posé sur lui, plaquant son corps sur le lit. Jack revendiqua sa bouche d'un doux baiser émouvant. Leurs langues glissèrent érotiquement l'une contre l'autre, un subtil mélange de saveur épicée d'Harry avec la saveur de menthe venant de Jack et créant un goût nouveau complètement différent, que seuls les deux amants pouvaient créer.**

**Jack passa ses mains vers le bas du corps d'Harry puis vers le haut, comme s'il voulait cataloguer toutes les courbes et les vallées et les garder en mémoire. Bientôt, leur baiser lent se transforma en une combustion et ils commencèrent à déchirer et à tirer leurs vêtements, désespéré de toucher l'autre. Lorsque Jack retira le reste des vêtements d'Harry, il laissa sa bouche voyagé, de ces lèvres d'ange faisant la moue jusqu'à la peau douce entre les clavicules d'Harry pour ensuite jeter un coup d'œil aux mamelons. Il en suça un dans la caverne chaude de sa bouche souriant autour lorsqu'Harry cria quand il fut englouti.**

_ « Oh Merlin, Jack...»** gémit Harry, ses doigts resserrés tels des griffes creusées dans la litière en dessous de lui alors qu'il arquait son corps, essayant de se rapprocher de la source de son plaisir.**

**Jack leva la bouche du mamelon d'Harry et lui dit: **« Bébé, as-tu pensé à mettre en place le sort de Silence ? »

_ « Merde! » **Harry gémit et remua son poignet, puis hocha la tête.**

_ « Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais le faire sans baguette... »

_ « Oui je peux, mais ce n'est pas une seconde nature… J'ai l'habitude de saisir ma baguette avant de me souvenir que je peux le faire de cette façon... ma baguette est de toute façon, là-bas sur le plancher et tu es ici... donc fais le calcul. »** dit Harry avec un sourire tandis qu'il soulevait ses sourcils.**

**En riant de son amant, Jack se pencha et se mit à embrasser l'un et l'autre mamelon d'Harry avec tout autant de ferveur.**

**Bientôt Harry se cambrait contre la bouche de Jack et gémit bruyamment. **« Bon, mon tour... »** dit Harry, alors qu'il retournait Jack sur le dos et se mit à lécher, sucer toutes les parties du corps disponibles qu'il pouvait trouver, tout en faisant son chemin vers le bas du corps de Jack jusqu'à son objectif. Une fois qu'il atteignit le sexe de Jack, Harry grignota la chair molle en dessous, léchant les lourdes testicules avec sa langue et gémissant à l'odeur musquée de son amant.**

_ « Harry ta bouche devrait être illégale...»** soupira de plaisir Jack alors qu'il poussait Harry à se rapprocher de son sexe.**

**Harry souria et, enfin, prit le bout du pénis de Jack dans sa bouche, suçant profondément et lentement la tête en prenant de plus en plus de sa longueur. Bientôt Harry avait profondément encerclé Jack, sa tête montant et descendant sur la longueur, en gémissant à l'heureuse sensation de la grosse bite de Jack sur sa langue.**

**Au gémissement d'Harry, Jack gémit bruyamment et dit: **« Bébé, tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter ou cela va être plus rapide. »

_ « Tu ne veux pas cela. »** chuchota Harry d'une voix rauque alors qu'il laissa glisser le pénis de sa bouche et remonta le long du corps de Jack, pour se trouver à cheval sur ses genoux. En soulevant l'une des mains de Jack, Harry se concentra en pointant son doigt sur les doigts de Jack et lui dit: **_**'Lubricus', **_**les doigts de Jack brillèrent à la lumière lorsque le sort de lubrification apparu. **« Etires-moi Jack...»

**Jack glissa sa main derrière les fesses d'Harry et trouva l'entrée musclée du corps d'Harry. Poussant un doigt dans l'anneau du muscle, Jack le poussa dans tous les sens, puis il le retira de nouveau, cette fois en glissant un deuxième doigt avec le premier.**

**Harry gémit à la violation de son corps, allant à la rencontre des doigts en lui. Jack les écarta, étirant lentement le corps d'Harry, le préparant pour lui. Bientôt, il glissa un troisième doigt et Harry cria: **« C'est assez bon, s'il te plaît... Jack viens en moi maintenant! »

_ « Oui, monsieur!»** Jack se mit à rire et retira ses doigts du corps d'Harry, à l'aide du lubrifiant restant il lissa son pénis, puis essuya ses doigts sur le tissus sous lui, pour en enlever l'excédent. Puis, plaçant ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry, Jack a dit:**

_ « Okay, Bébé pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas les rênes ? »

**Souriant, Harry se recula et plaça le pénis de Jack à son entrée, puis lentement il s'assit sur le membre raide, gémissant à chaque centimètre qui faisait son chemin en lui. Alors que Jack fut entré entièrement, Harry se pencha et plaça ses mains sur la poitrine de Jack et roula des hanches et souriant d'un air satisfait lorsque Jack gémit, ses mains resserrant Harry. Utilisant les muscles de ses cuisses pour se lever, le sexe de Jack glissa lentement glissé hors du cul d'Harry et puis juste avant qu'il ne soit complètement en dehors, Harry se rabaissa sur Jack et il glissa lentement vers l'intérieur. Il le fit à plusieurs reprises gloussant à chaque fois que Jack gémit devant la lenteur de la torture.**

_ « Assez d'amusement ? »

_ « Certainement ! »** Harry sourit d'un air satisfait, puis glapi de surprise lorsque Jack le renversa.**

_ « A mon tour maintenant... »** Jack sourit à son amant et sorti alors et claqua son sexe vers l'intérieur d'Harry, son sourire s'élargit au cri de plaisir d'Harry. Plongeant plus profondément dans son amant, leurs gémissements se mêlèrent alors que leurs orgasmes approchaient. Glissant une main entre leurs corps, Jack entoura d'une main le pénis d'Harry et commença à pomper, gémissant au miaulement venant d'Harry.**

**Il s'enfonça encore et encore dans Harry, leur souffle synchronisé à chaque gémissement et soupir. Harry enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Jack et enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jack, l'attirant pour un autre baiser brûlant. Lorsque Jack effleura de son doigt la pointe du sexe d'Harry, Harry s'arracha de la bouche de Jack et cria de plaisir lorsque son orgasme le surprit. Son sexe éclata de sperme chaud gluant et son corps fut saisi de béatitude. Au-dessus de lui, Jack gémit lorsqu'Harry l'attira à lui, tombant dans l'oubli et sa semence envahi le corps d'Harry.**

**Lorsque leurs orgasmes s'éloignèrent, le sexe de Jack glissa hors d'Harry. Se couchant à côté d'Harry, Jack l'attira dans ses bras et huma ses cheveux noirs corbeaux en désordre puis se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres de son Cupidon.**

_ « Mmmm... c'était génial, Jack. »** murmura Harry posant un bras sur la taille de Jack et sa tête sur la poitrine en sueur de son amant.**

**Jack, son souffle revenant lentement à lui, acquiesça de la tête et sourit à Harry. **« Toujours à toi. »

**Harry sourit, puis battit des cils timidement. **« Oh, tu es un flatteur... »** Se serrant plus près de Jack, dit Harry à voix basse, **« Je t'aime, Jack. »

_ « Je t'aime aussi, Bébé. »** dit Jack à voix basse alors qu'il entraînait Harry pour un autre baiser.**

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard, Jack et Harry recevaient SG-1, le Dr Fraiser et le Général Hammond pour un barbecue afin de fêter le fait qu'Harry restait en Amérique.**

**Tout le monde était dehors, pendant qu'Harry et Jack se trouvaient dans la cuisine échangeant furtivement un baiser avant de sortir la viande à jeter sur le gril. Enveloppant ses bras autour du cou de Jack, Harry se tenait debout sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres contre Jack. **« Je suis heureux que nous ayons fait cela, Arthur et Ginny ont besoin de rencontrer plus de gens et de se socialiser avec d'autres que nous. C'est bon pour eux, après tout ce qui s'est passé... »

_ « C'était une bonne idée... »** Jack réfléchit alors qu'il frôlait ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry.**

**Un éclaircissement de gorge derrière eux et Harry se retira rapidement des bras de Jack et trouva le Général Hammond les regardant avec un sourire amusé sur son visage. **« Colonel, Harry... Je venais voir si je pouvais aider à faire quoi que ce soit. »

_ « Euh... Général Hammond ... ce n'est pas du tout ce que cela semble être... » **commença Harry.**

_ « Oh, je penses que c'est assez clair pour moi. »

_ « Monsieur... Je... Merde... » **dit Jack, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Le Général Hammond était son ami, mais il était aussi son commandant et il avait été surpris embrassant un autre homme en face de lui.**

_ « Rassurez-vous, Colonel, je ne vais pas vous condamner pour aimer un autre homme, en plus, vous n'aurez pas à attendre beaucoup, et vous serez en mesure de le faire librement et en plein air. »

_ « Monsieur ? »

_ « Le Président au cours des derniers mois, a révisé la UCMJ.. Comme il s'agit de son second mandat et qu'il ne lui reste seulement qu'un peu de deux ans avant de partir, il a estimé qu'il devait sortir avec un coup d'éclat selon ses propres paroles. Cela n'entrera pas en vigueur avant un an, ou cela ne sera qu'une phase préliminaire, mais bientôt ça ne sera plus un problème. »** dit le Général Hammond avec un sourire.**

_ « Merci Monsieur, j'aime l'Air Force, mais si elle s'en prenait à lui... J'aime davantage Harry. »** dit Jack avec un regard reconnaissant sur le visage.**

_ « Ce n'est rien, Colonel... Alors y-a-t-il quelque chose dont vous avez besoin d'emmener dehors ? »

**Harry se racla la gorge et hocha la tête. **« Pourquoi ne pas prendre les chips et la sauce pour que tout le monde commence à grignoter pendant que la viande cuit. »

**Le vieil homme sourit, son visage s'adoucit légèrement lorsqu'il regarda Harry, puis hochant la tête, il prit la nourriture pour l'extérieur.**

_ « Oh mon dieu, Jack.. »** gémit Harry alors qu'il se reposait contre le compteur derrière lui. **« Cela aurait pu être grave. »

_ « Merde ! »** Jack respira. **«Nous allons devoir être un peu plus prudent jusqu'à ce que le nouveau UCMJ prenne effet...»

_ « Eh bien, au moins Janet est la seule qui ne sait pas. Nous sommes déjà prudents à la montagne, nous devrons simplement être plus attentifs lorsque Janet est avec nous en dehors de la montagne. »** dit Harry.**

**Un calme s'installa pendant quelques minutes, durant lesquelles ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages dessinant progressivement un large sourire.**

_ « Jack, dans un an ou deux nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher... On pourra se promener dehors main dans la main, s'embrasser, vivre ensemble officiellement... »

_ « Je sais Bébé... La première chose que je ferais, lorsque cela arrivera sera de t'épouser ! »

_ « Oh oui, qui dit que je vais dire oui ? »** Harry se mit à rire.**

_ « Viens, qui peut résister à cela ! »** lui répondit Jack en lui faisait signe de s'approcher.**

_ « Tu es tellement irrésistible… »** murmura**** Harry alors que ses yeux se dilatèrent, les cils se faisant de plus en plus lourds de désir.**

_ « Ah Ah, rien de tout cela jusqu'à ce que nous soyons mariés monsieur ! Que pensez-vous, que je suis facile? » _**(2)**_

**Vingt minutes plus tard, Jack se tenait devant le barbecue à retourner la viande de temps en temps et en essayant sans succès de garder les yeux loin de son jeune amant alors que Teddy et lui construisaient un château de sable dans le bac à sable, dans l'arrière-cour. Harry semblait étonnant, dans une paire de vieux jeans déchirés et fanées avec un t-shirt blanc. Son rire résonnait dans la cour alors que Teddy vida un seau de sable sur ses genoux et en riant.**

**Il était surprenant de voir à quel point ils étaient devenus important pour lui et pendant un instant, il sentit une douleur profonde dans la poitrine. Charlie et Sara avaient été sa vie durant si longtemps et quand sa vie s'était écroulée, il avait pensé que plus rien n'aurait autant de signification pour lui. Puis il avait trouvé un but si ce n'est une vie qui signifiait quelque chose et pour une longue durée, il l'avait supporté et ensuite, un dit-sorcier intelligent de dix-neuf ans était entré dans sa vie et tout avait changé.**

**Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si jamais il venait à les perdre... Il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas, et surtout pas après avoir perdu Charlie, il y a si longtemps. Il y avait la guerre qui continuait autour d'eux et de grands ennemis leurs tournaient autour tous les jours, mais tant qu'il les protégerait, il irait bien.**

**

* * *

**

_**(1)** Je dois avouer que cette phrase a été l'une des plus dure que j'ai eu à traduire ! Alors si jamais certains ou certaines d'entre vous ont lu la version originale et ont une meilleure version a proposé, je l'acceptes ! Tout ce qui est bon pour améliorer cette traduction est la bienvenue ! ^_^  
_

_**(2)** Le Vouvoiement est volontaire, pour souligner la solennité de la situation, d'autant que je trouvais la tournure de la phrase fait pour ! Surtout avec le « Monsieur » Il ne s'agit donc pas d'une erreur ! :)_

_

* * *

_

_A la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !  
_


	10. Epilogue

_Bonjour à vous ! _

_Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.. J'en reviens pas d'avoir fini cette traduction. Les débuts ont été un peu difficile mais je crois que je me suis améliorée ! :) [si j'en crois aussi vos reviews! ^_^ merci d'ailleurs !;) )_

_Je vous laisse lire la suite, tout de suite ! _

* * *

**Épilogue**

**Un an plus tard**

_ « Nous sommes réunis ici pour célébrer la cérémonie de liaison de Jonathan James O'Neill et Harry James Potter. Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire sur le mariage. Beaucoup de sagesse concernant la liaison de deux âmes viennent à notre rencontre à travers tous les chemins de la croyance et de nombreuses cultures. Avec chaque union, on acquiert un peu plus de connaissance et plus de sagesse est rassemblée. Bien que nous soyons incapables de donner tout ce savoir à ces deux êtres qui se tiennent devant nous, nous pouvons espérer leur laisser la connaissance de l'amour et ses points forts et l'attente de la sagesse qui vient avec le temps. La loi de la vie est l'amour de tous les êtres. Sans amour : la vie n'est rien, sans amour : la mort n'a pas de rédemption. L'amour est antérieur à la vie, postérieure à la mort, initiale à la création et l'exposant de la Terre. Si nous n'en apprenons pas d'avantage de la vie, laissez-la être au moins cela. » **commença Arthur Weasley alors qu'il se tenait debout devant Jack et Harry, et leurs amis & famille réunis.**

**C'était une soirée fraîche de printemps, la lune brillait dans le ciel, une légère brise flottait dans la cour où la cérémonie se tenait. Harry et Jack étaient à mi-chemin de l'escalier du kiosque blanc que Jack avait construit juste pour leur mariage. Tout le long de la structure en bois, du lierre s'enroulait avec une collection de fleurs sauvages qu'Harry avait cultivées grâce à la magie. Tout autour de l'arrière-cour, des lumières étaient suspendues, scintillant joyeusement et éclairant le groupe réuni de la famille et d'amis.**

_ « Le mariage est un lien qui doit être conclu seulement après mûre réflexion. Comme avec n'importe quel aspect de la vie, il a ses cycles, ses hauts et ses bas, ses essais et ses triomphes. En toute connaissance de cause, Jack et Harry sont venus aujourd'hui ici pour se joindre l'un à l'autre. **» Se tournant vers Harry, Arthur reprit la parole**. « Harry, est-il vrai que vous venez de votre plein arbitre et plein gré ? » _**(1)**_

_ « Oui, c'est vrai. » **déclara Harry.**

_ « Avec qui êtes-vous venu et de qui les bénédictions vous accompagnent ?"

_ « Il vient avec moi, sa sœur, et est accompagné par toutes les bénédictions de sa famille." **dit Ginny qui se tenait à droite d'Harry.**

_ « Jack, est-il vrai que vous venez de votre plein arbitre et plein gré ? »

_ « Oui, c'est vrai. » **répondit Jack.**

_ « Avec qui êtes-vous venu et de qui les bénédictions vous accompagnent? »

_ « Il vient avec moi, son ami, et est accompagné par toutes les bénédictions de sa famille. » **déclara Daniel à gauche de Jack.**

_ « S'il vous plaît, joignez vos mains avec votre partenaire et écoutez ce que je m'apprête à dire. »

**Jack sourit à Harry en prenant sa main dans la sienne, leurs doigts liés parfaitement comme il le fallait.**

_ « Au-dessus de vous sont les étoiles, au-dessous de vous sont les pierres, comme le temps passe, souvenez-vous... Lorsqu'une pierre forme votre amour, lorsqu'une étoile devient votre amour constant. Que les pouvoirs de l'esprit et de l'intelligence vous guident dans votre mariage, laissez la force de votre volonté vous lier ensemble, que la puissance de l'amour et du désir de vous rendre heureux, et la force de votre engagement vous rendent inséparables. Soyez proches, mais pas trop. Posséder l'un et l'autre, mais faites toutefois preuve de compréhension. Ayez la patience envers l'un et l'autre, pour les tempêtes à venir, mais qui passeront rapidement. Soyez libre de donner de l'affection et de la chaleur. N'ayez aucune crainte et ne laissez pas les manières des bornés, vous mettre mal-à-l'aise. »

**Faisant une pause, Arthur se tourna vers Jack et reprit la parole**. « Jack, je n'ai pas le droit de vous lier à Harry, seul vous avec droit. Si tel est votre souhait, dites-le maintenant et placez de anneau dans sa main. »

_ « C'est mon souhait »** dit Jack alors qu'il passait une simple bague en argent sterling avec des entrelacés celtiques autour sur la paume ouverte d'Harry.**

_ « Harry, si tel est votre souhait de vous lier à Jack, placer l'anneau à son doigt. »

**Prenant l'anneau de sa paume, Harry glissa la bague à l'annuaire gauche de Jack.**

_ « Harry, je n'ai pas le droit de vous lier à Jack, seul vous avez ce droit. Si tel est votre souhait, dites-le maintenant et placez l'anneau dans sa main. »

_ « C'est mon souhait. »** répondit Harry alors qu'il passait l'anneau dans la main tendue de Jack.**

_ « Jack, si tel est votre souhait de vous lier à Harry, placez la bague à son doigt."

_ « Jack, s'il vous plaît, lisez vos vœux maintenant. »

**Prenant l'anneau, Jack sourit au regard d'Harry et glissa l'anneau assortit à l'annulaire gauche correspondant d'Harry.**

**Prenant à nouveau les mains d'Harry, Jack sourit vers lui. **« Harry, avant ton arrivée dans ma vie, j'existait simplement. Je vivais ma vie, j'ai fait mon devoir, je mangeais, je dormais, je riais, mais je n'étais pas complet. Avant que tu ne sois là, il y avait mon fils dans mon cœur. Avec toi, sont venus Teddy, Arthur & Ginny et avant que je ne le comprenne, j'étais de nouveau entier, ma famille s'était agrandie de quatre autres membres et maintenant j'ai comme l'impression que tu as toujours été là, et serais toujours là... Moi, Jonathan James O'Neill te prends Harry James Potter pour être mon mari. Je te promets que je serais digne de ta confiance. Je m'engage à t'honorer, te chérir, t'aimer, te respecter, rire et pleurer avec toi, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la maladie et la santé, aussi longtemps que nous vivrons tous les deux. »

**Se tournant vers Harry, Arthur dit: « **Harry, s'il vous plaît, lisez vos vœux maintenant »

_ « Jack, Je t'aime tellement. C'est drôle comment en peu de temps tu es devenu un élément vital pour moi. Pour autant que je me rappelle, mes souhaits et mes besoins étaient connus du monde entier tournant autour de moi et je vivais avec ça : c'était ma vie. Mais quand je t'ai rencontré, pour la première fois je me sentais comme si tout irait bien, comme si ma vie allait enfin revenir sur la bonne voie. Ca l'a été et bien plus encore. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était l'amour avant toi, c'était seulement juste un mot jusqu'à toi. Maintenant que tu es dans ma vie, je sais ce qui était absent, ce qui me manquait et je suis tellement heureux de savoir que je n'aurais jamais pu à ressentir ce sentiment... Moi, Harry James Potter te prends Jonathan James O'Neill pour être mon mari. Je te promets que je serai digne de votre confiance. Je m'engage à t'honorer, à te chérir, à t'aimer, rire et pleurer avec toi, dans la richesse comme la pauvreté, dans la maladie comme la santé, aussi longtemps que nous vivrons tous les deux. »

_ « Ici, devant les témoins, et après avoir prêté serment l'un à l'autre, avec ces cordes, je lier les vœux qu'ils ont fait chacun. » **Arthur tendit la main vers la foule et à l'intérieur se trouvaient neuf pièces de corde coupée à un pied de long et chacun d'une couleur différente. Un à un, il enveloppa les cordes lâchement autour des poignets de Jack et d'Harry parlant de l'importance de chaque corde à haute voix. **« Le Bleu foncé pour un voyage sûr et une longévité. Le Bleu clair pour la compréhension et de patience. Le Rose pour la romance, l'honneur, le partenariat et de bonheur. Le Vert pour la santé, la prospérité, la chance et la beauté. Le Rouge pour le courage, la force et la passion. Le Jaune pour la sagesse et l'harmonie. L'Argent pour la créativité et la protection. L'Or pour l'unité et la prospérité. Le Blanc pour la paix, la sincérité et la dévotion. »

« Cependant cette attache n'est pas liée, de sorte que ni l'un ni l'autre n'est limité par l'autre et la liaison est seulement imposée par leur propre volonté à tous deux.» **Souriant à Jack et Harry, Arthur termina,** « Avec la bénédiction de toute la famille et des amis qui sont présents pour l'amour et notre soutien, je vous déclare partenaires dans la vie. Vous pouvez embrasser votre mari. »

**De son bras libre, Jack enserra son nouveau mari et se pencha pour embrasser Harry en tant que son mari pour la première fois. Une ovation d'applaudissements retentit alors que le couple qui s'embrassait, des huées et des sifflements filtrèrent à travers.**

**Une fois le baiser terminé, Arthur enleva les cordes de leurs poignets et les guida pour qu'ils se tiennent face à leurs amis et familles.** « Puis-je vous présenter pour la première fois Jack et Harry Potter-O'Neil. »

**Arthur, Ginny et Daniel quittèrent le kiosque pour aller sur l'herbe et sourirent à tous les autres, au couple devant eux.**

**Harry sourit lorsque Jack prit sa main et de sa place dans le kiosque, Harry pouvait voir tous ses amis et sa famille le regarder. Teddy criait de joie, faisant signe de la main à Harry et à Jack, de sa place dans les bras de Sam. A côté d'eux, se tenaient Teal'c, fier avec un sourire sur son visage habituellement stoïque. A proximité se tenait le Général Hammond frappant à son XO et nouvellement nommé Directeur Exécutif Médical. Plusieurs sièges plus loin se trouvaient Janet et sa fille Cassandra applaudissant et en riant doucement. À droite, Harry vit Daniel en souriant vers eux alors qu'il ajustait maladroitement ses lunettes. A côté de Daniel se tenaient Ginny et Arthur, les larmes aux yeux et des sourires sur leurs visages.**

**Un regard en retour vers Jack, Harry sourit à la manière dont sa vie avait tourné. La première année de sa vie avait été comme toutes les autres : avec une mère et un père, des parrains d'honneur, etc. Alors cette vie lui fut arrachée et on lui avait donné de la douleur, du mépris et de la haine à la place pour beaucoup trop longtemps. Y Passer onze années avait été le début de son long voyage à ce moment. Par moments, c'était presque parfait : beaucoup d'amis, et d'une famille choisie, mais sur le chemin, d'autres moments furent remplis par le devoir, la responsabilité, la peur, le dégoût, la colère, la méfiance et bien plus encore.**

**Mais, il avait alors trouvé Jack et il l'avait conduit à ce moment et le restant de sa vie. On ne lui avait pas rendu sa mère, son père, ses parrains ou les amis qu'ils avaient perdus, mais on lui avait donné un mari, un fils, une sœur et un jardin rempli de nouveaux amis.**

**Ils étaient toute sa famille, non pas par le sang, mais par choix et c'était tout ce qui importait à Harry.**

**

* * *

**(1) Vouvoiement volontaire, puisqu'il s'agit d'une cérémonie, j'ai pensé que l'officier se doit de vouvoyer les futurs mariés, peu importe combien il était proche avec eux ! ^^ Donc, il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur !

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin ! j'espère que vous l'aurez autant aimer que moi ! :) I-am-a-Slash-addict parlais de faire une suite, mais pour le moment, il n'y en a aucune. Je vais lui demander ou l'auteure en est. Et si elle est toujours au goût du jour. Je mettrais un message sur mon profil, lorsque j'aurais des nouvelles, afin que vous soyez au courant aussi ! ^_^_

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review. Merci aussi à celles qui m'ont mis en Alerte, Favorite,.. même sans me laisser de review, c'est déjà sympa ! :)_

_Voilà, c'est définitivement la fin. Bon week-end._

_Ps: Pour celles (et ceux) qui souhaiteraient lire la suite des traductions de I-am-a-slash-addict, elle ne viendra que dans quelques semaines, peut être un mois, je pense. J'ai des rattrapages en septembre, il faut donc je les bosses ! Mais, la traduction arrivera soyez en certaines ! ^^ _


End file.
